L'invité mystère
by PrincessCC
Summary: Bella se retrouve à devoir organiser une fête pour les 20 ans de la société qui l'emploie et la soirée va lui réserver une délicieuse surprise.
1. Prologue  OS

2nde OS écrite pour le concours organisé pour l'anniversaire du forum Lovelemon.

Titre : L'invité mystère

Résumé : Bella se retrouve à devoir organiser une fête pour les 20 ans de la société qui l'emploie et la soirée va lui réserver une délicieuse surprise.

Couple : Bella et Edward

POV : Bella

Toutes les OS du concours sur : h t t p : / / l o v e l e m o n - i n - f i c . f o r u m a c t i f . c o m / c 8 - c o n c o u r s (sans les espaces).

PS: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

* * *

**L'invité mystère**

**BPOV**

Quel connard !

Je hais mon patron. A l'instant même j'imaginais mille et une manières de le torturer, toutes plus douloureuses les une que les autres…Je m'arrêtais un instant sur la **vasectomie**, réalisée sans anesthésie, évidemment. J'avais toujours été créative… ça faisait parti de mon job après tout.

Aro Volturi, sanglé sur la table d'opération, pendant que je jouais du scalpel sur ses bijoux de famille, voilà une image réconfortante, qui m'arrachait un sourire.

En plus, j'étais certaine qu'il tenait plus du knacki ball que de l'étalon de compétition. A cette pensée, je me mettais littéralement à pouffer. Fallait que je me ressaisisse, il ne me restait que 5 secondes avant d'entrer en piste.

Respire Bella, respire… 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …

Mais comment j'en étais arrivée là, déjà ?

Ah oui, je me souvenais…

Dans la vie, j'étais chef de pub (mes jours à ce poste étant comptés), je travaillais avec des annonceurs, des créatifs et des commerciaux. C'était un job d'équipe, dans lequel j'étais celle qui devait de coordonner tout ce petit monde. Il fallait être diplomate et organisée. Une sorte de général en jupons, répondant aux attentes des clients, voir les dépassant, temporisant ou au contraire boostant les concepteurs et veillant au bon déroulement du projet, jusqu'à ce que la campagne soit diffusée, à la télé, à la radio ou dans la presse.

J'étais bonne dans ce que je faisais, excellente même. J'avais en poche un diplôme du top de la formation en marketing, un MBA de la Kellogg school of management, de l'université de Northwestern. Après mes études, j'avais quitté Chicago pour New-York, parce que c'est là que se situaient les plus grandes agences de pub du pays.

Certains clients venaient chez Volturi Advertising Marketing & Communications, pour moi, même si ça écorcherait la gueule de mon enfoiré de Boss de le reconnaitre.

Il y a un mois, lors du briefing hebdomadaire de mon équipe (la meilleure de l'agence soit dit en passant), cette infâme pourriture m'avait demandé, ordonné serait plus exact, d'organiser une fête pour les 20 ans de la boite.

Y avait de quoi rêver. Y avait des pros pour ça, des sociétés d'évènementiel. On avait toute une équipe de créatifs, bien plus doués que moi pour ça. On avait même une Alice Brandon, qui trépignait sur sa chaise, pour ça !

Je me souviendrais longtemps du moment où Aro avait annoncé la « grande nouvelle », avec des mots tellement bien choisis, que j'en avais encore la nausée : « Bella, la Société compte sur vous. L'avenir de la boite toute entière repose entre vos mains. ».

Bonjour la pression, merci patron !

La pression avait augmenté un peu plus quand j'avais constaté que 6 paires d'yeux, incrédules et teintés d'horreur, étaient braqués sur moi.

Bonjour la confiance, merci les potes !

A la levée de séance, Aro avait souhaité que je reste pour me dire qu'à cette fameuse sauterie, il y aurait les dirigeants de Cullen Corp, un des plus grand groupe du pays, histoire de m'achever un peu plus.

C'était LE client qu'Aro voulait accrocher à son tableau de chasse depuis des années. Quand il m'avait demandé si j'allais gérer, j'avais répété intérieurement mon mantra _préféré « j'aime la pression, je vis pour la pression ! »_ et j'avais acquiescé comme un brave petit soldat.

L'arrivée à la cafète avait signé mon arrêt de mort : Alice (alias Pixie) Brandon – ma meilleure amie et accessoirement conceptrice – m'avait littéralement sauté dessus en me demandant comment j'allais me débrouiller comme si j'en avais eu la moindre idée.

Rosalie, la chargée de clientèle et auparavant deuxième meilleure amie, avait secoué la tête de gauche à droite et murmurant un _« t'es foutue »_, à mon intention.

Jazz, le rédacteur et petit ami de Pixie, n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais rien qu'à sa tête je pouvais voir qu'il partageait l'avis de mes deux ex-copines. Eric notre Roughman m'avait collé une grande claque dans le dos en me disant _« on t'aimait bien »_, et Ben le Maquettiste avait plus sobrement ajouté _« sincères condoléances »_.

Seule Angie, qui était mon mediaplanner, m'adressa un regard compatissant. Elle au moins c'était une vraie amie. Alice et Rose pouvaient en prendre de la graine. Sur l'instant j'avais songé sérieusement à coucher Angela sur mon testament, car Aro allait mettre un contrat sur ma tête si je foirais.

Comment je m'étais sortie de cette galère sans le carnet d'adresses des créas et leur imagination débridée ? Excellente question, à laquelle, pour l'heure et même si ce n'était plus vraiment le moment, je cherchais toujours une hypothétique réponse.

Je me demandais encore par quel curieux hasard, Aro avait eu l'idée saugrenue de me filer l'organisation d'une fiesta. Il était de notoriété publique que je n'aimais pas vraiment sortir. Alice le hurlait suffisamment fort dans les bureaux pour que tout le monde le sache.

En règle générale, le samedi soir, j'aimais bouquiner dans mon bain moussant en écoutant de la soul music.

Ça, évidemment, c'était quand Alice ne m'avait pas enrôlée dans une opération commando, baptisée _« On va caser Bella – de gré ou de force – »_. En fait, plus que du commando, c'était généralement des opérations suicides avec crachage en flammes du prétendant potentiel.

Le dernier en date avait été Jacob, un trader avec des dents qui raillaient le parquet il avait fini la soirée avec la serveuse de la boite dans laquelle on était sorti. Chapeau l'artiste !

Avant ça, il y avait eu Mike, du service comptable, et le **plumeau** qu'il avait enfoncé dans le derrière. Il avait tellement picolé pour se donner du courage, en prévision de notre sortie, qu'il avait failli me vomir dessus.

Encore avant ce désastre, il y avait eu Tyler qui avait essayé de me peloter à peine j'avais posé mes fesses dans sa voiture.

J'avais fini par lâcher définitivement l'affaire, ne me sentant plus l'âme d'une kamikaze de l'amour, au grand dam d'Alice, qui n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de me voir trouver l'âme sœur.

J'avais bien essayé de chercher du secours auprès des deux autres associés de la boite, les frères d'Aro, Caius et Marcus, mais ça s'était avéré peine perdue.

Caius était le petit dernier. Un gosse de riche, pourri gâté m'avait très clairement fait comprendre, qu'il n'avait rien à foutre de mes problèmes. Marcus…Bah c'était Marcus…On était tous persuadés à l'agence que Dame Nature avait oublié 2-3 trucs le jour de la distribution, le concernant : un cœur, ça on le supposait, et des **zygomatiques**, ça on en était certain. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu rire, pas même esquisser un sourire.

Bref en désespoir de cause, j'avais décidé de porter ma croix et m'étais attelée à la préparation de cette fête avec ardeur, comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui techniquement était le cas, au moins pour ma vie professionnelle, s'entend.

Pour faire bonne mesure, depuis un mois Muse tournait en boucle dans mon IPod : un exutoire face au stress : Hysteria, Sing for absolution, Apocalypse please, Blackout, City of delusion, Assassin…J'avais l'embarras du choix, pour refléter mon état d'esprit.

Toutefois, grâce à mon talent et à l'aide précieuse d'Alice et Rose (qui tentait par tous les moyens de se rattraper de son manque flagrant de confiance), j'avais réussi à faire privatiser l'Arena, un des night club les plus en vue de NY, à obtenir que le meilleur traiteur de la ville, s'occupe du cocktail alors qu'en principe il était booké 12 mois à l'avance, à engager un groupe de rock indé plein d'avenir pour la première partie de soirée et à avoir un super DJ pour l'after.

On aurait pu croire que j'avais évité les pièges de l'exercice et que je m'en sortais avec brio.

J'avais d'ailleurs reçu une foultitude des réponses positives, mêmes de personnes qui n'étaient pas invitées, et qui _« voulaient absolument en être »_ car c'était _« l'évènement de l'année »._

Ça, c'était la théorie parce qu'en pratique le bonnet d'**âne** n'était pas bien loin de ma tête. Un comble pour moi qui n'avait toujours eu que des A. En effet, il restait le principal écueil : il fallait que Cullen Corp signe un contrat avec nous.

Ça, c'était pas gagné. Deux heures avant que le show commence j'étais encore en plein flip.

J'avais passé une journée harassante à tout surveiller. J'avais supervisé la mise en place de la décoration dans la boite, l'installation du traiteur et des équipes d'animation.

Bref, j'étais vannée et en plus mes trois meilleures amies s'étaient transformées en général d'infanterie pour l'occasion, Alice jouant les stylistes, Rose les maquilleuses et les coiffeuses et Angie (la voix de la sagesse) les coachs personnel.

Elles avaient décrété la seule façon que j'avais d'harponner Cullen Corp s'était d'user de mon charme.

Ça, c'était vraiment pas gagné.

Bon je savais pertinemment que j'étais plutôt pas mal, voire carrément belle. Pas une beauté stéréotypée, mais d'une beauté naturelle. Selon Alice, je dégageais un charme fou et j'avais un corps à damner un saint. Ça m'avait d'ailleurs valu pas mal de déboires, avec des mecs qui ne pensaient qu'à me mettre dans leur lit, sans se soucier dans mon intellect. Du coup, par esprit de contradiction j'avais toujours refusé de miser sur mon physique et de me mettre en avant. C'était comme ça, à prendre ou à laisser.

Ce soir allait faire exception à la règle. Je me sentais un peu déguisée : Alice m'avait affublé d'un fourreau de soie noir ultra sexy, légèrement évasé vers le bas, qui dévoilait de larges parcelles de ma peau laiteuse, grâce à l'entrecroisement de larges bandes de tissus. Mêmes si mes épaules, mes bras, le haut de mon buste, mes hanches et une bonne partie de mos dos étaient à nus, l'ensemble restait extrêmement classe. Pour parfaire ma tenue, elle m'avait donné des sandales à brides, en cuir noir, avec des talons de 12 centimètres et m'avait simplement rajouté un ras du cou en satin, pour toute parure.

Rose avait opté pour un chignon lâche sur la nuque, mettant en valeur mes boucles brunes et un regard charbonneux, qu'elle avait travaillé à coup de **coton-tige** pour éviter des coulures disgracieuses.

Enfin, Angie n'avait eu de cesse de me répéter à quel point j'étais superbe et que je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

J'avais quand même des doutes, car j'avançais en terrain miné.

On ne savait pas grand-chose des dirigeants de Cullen Corp, si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'une société à l'origine familiale et dont les fondateurs veillaient à préserver leur vie privée.

Ils intervenaient maintenant, par le biais de prises de participation et de rachat de sociétés, dans de nombreux domaines allant de l'immobilier à l'alimentaire, et passant par l'industrie chimique et pétrolière. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Aro veuille les avoir pour clients, cela lui promettait des dizaines et des dizaines de campagnes publicitaires par an et des millions de chiffre d'affaires en plus.

Bon il n'était plus le temps de tergiverser. Une dernière inspiration…

…1 … 0…

Les portes s'ouvrent…C'est parti, que la fête commence.

Il y avait foule, tout Volturi Advertising était présent, ainsi que nos principaux clients, et les potentiels. Il y avait aussi quelques personnalités politiques dont Monsieur le Maire, des stars du showbiz, venues pour se montrer, et aussi les éternels pique-assiettes qui rôdaient comme des vautours à proximité du buffet.

Il faut dire que j'avais reçu carte blanche de la part d'Aro et j'avais vu les choses en grand. Après tout, on n'attirait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre !

La nourriture était délicieuse, la décoration et les jeux de lumière splendides, la musique agréable, et pour le moment aucun accro n'était venu émailler le déroulement de la soirée.

Je me faufilais à travers la foule, comme une parfaite maitresse de cérémonie, saluant les uns, plaisantant avec les autres…Mon dieu, j'avais vraiment horreur de ce genre de pinces fesses.

En plus, pour le moment, je n'avais pas reçu à tomber sur aucun des Cullen. A priori, ils devaient être 4 ce soir : les parents, Esmé et Carlisle, et leur deux fils, Emmett et Edward.

J'avais réussi à glaner quelques infos sur mes cibles.

La mère s'occupait principalement des nombreuses œuvres caritatives auxquelles contribuait la famille. Le père était l'actuel Président du groupe et il se murmurait qu'il envisageait de bientôt passer la main à sa progéniture.

Emmett, l'ainé,, s'était brillamment illustré, tant sur le plan scolaire que sportif. On lui prêtait des relations avec plusieurs starlettes et mannequins, mais rien de sérieux. Et enfin, il restait l'énigmatique Edward Cullen. De lui, on ne savait pratiquement rien, il avait fait des études en Europe, et après il avait pris une année sabbatique pour faire le tour du monde. Il était, semble-t-il, très impliqué dans les activités internationales de la Société et voyageait énormément. Sur les rares photos que j'avais trouvées sur Internet, de la famille à des galas de charité, il était à peine majeur. Je n'avais aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait avoir aujourd'hui.

Nous avions convenu que je devais me concentrer sur les fils, car je me voyais mal tenter de charmer, un homme qui avait l'âge de mon père, et marié de surcroit.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus mes chances de réaliser ma mission s'éloignaient car pour le moment je n'avais pas croisé l'ombre d'un Cullen… ni homme, ni femme, ni jeune, ni vieux…

J'avais aperçu Alice, en grande discussion avec Jasper et Carmen de Lucia, une directrice de casting avec laquelle nous travaillions régulièrement. Elle m'avait jeté un regard appuyé qui m'avait tordu le ventre. Ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi… Dans quel guêpier je m'étais encore fourré.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers l'un des bars, pour y prendre un remontant, avec de repartir à la recherche des Cullen fils. Je commençais d'ailleurs sérieusement à douter qu'ils soient présents ce soir.

J'allais commander, lorsque je fus interrompue par une voix mélodieuse, et totalement inconnue.

- Bonsoir.

- Heu… Bonsoir._ Balbutiais-je, totalement happée par l'intensité des iris émeraude qui me fixaient._

_- _Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? _Continua-t-il sur le même ton enjôleur._

- Heu… Vous savez que c'est open bar ? _Me repris-je._

_- _Oui, mais je me suis promis que lorsque je vous rencontrerais nous savourerions une coupe de champagne, afin de fêter notre rencontre comme il se doit.

- Ah… Je…Enfin…Heu… Nous nous connaissons ? …Monsieur… ? _Bégayais-je ?_

_- _Non, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de vous être présenté. Mais dès l'instant où je vous ai vue ce soir, j'ai décidé qu'on se connaitrait. Je vous propose de laisser tomber les convenances, pour cette nuit, pas de nom, pas d'échange de cartes. Juste un homme et une femme, qui partage un verre et…

Il s'interrompit avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase afin de commander deux coupes de champagne au barman, qui se présentait devant nous.

Une fois servi, il leva son verre, pour que nous trinquions, en plantant son regard dans le mien :

- A nous. _Susurra-t-il_.

- A nous._ Répondis-je troublée._

Cet homme était envoutant : une carrure digne d'un quaterback, un visage parfaitement symétrique, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit, des yeux pétillants, des lèvres pleines appelant aux baisers, et d'incroyables des cheveux bruns mâtinés de roux complètement indomptables, qui le rendaient carrément sexy.

Alors que j'avalais une gorgée de ce champagne absolument hors de prix, la quête des Cullen me parut soudain bien futile et mon statut de potentielle chômeuse bien moins inquiétant.

Je me mis soudain à pouffer, suscitant un regard interrogatif de mon compagnon.

- Excusez-moi, vous allez me prendre pour une folle. _Ricanais-je_.

- Totalement impossible, mais par contre vous piquez ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse autant. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi, au moins. _Me demanda-t-il faussement outré._

- Absolument pas. En fait je pensais à la tête de mon boss s'il me voyait siroter du champagne, avec un parfait inconnu, au lieu d'aller à la chasse à la baleine.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas en fan de pêche. D'ailleurs, vous savez qu'il s'agit d'une espèce protégée.

- Je dois tenir ça de mon père, c'est un pêcheur compulsif.

- D'habitude ce genre de soirée est d'un ennui mortel, mais votre présence ici la rend exceptionnelle.

- Merci du compliment, c'est très flatteur. _Dis-je en sentant le feu me monter aux joues._ Moi non plus je ne suis pas fan des fêtes. Je suis assez casanière.

_-_ Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi votre patron vous en voudrait. Vous pouvez profiter de la soirée, comme tout le monde. C'est une fête d'anniversaire après tout, non ?

- Oui, mais pour moi ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. C'est moi qui suis censée en être l'organisatrice. En plus, je dois démarcher d'éventuels gros clients, mais ils ne sont visiblement pas venus.

- Tant pis pour eux… mais tant mieux pour moi… _Chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi._

Un ange passa, je me sentais étrangement bien en présence de cet homme et pourtant je ne connaissais même pas son nom, mais concrètement, à ce moment précis, j'en avais rien à faire.

- Et si on allait ailleurs, pour continuer de bavarder tranquillement, puisque ni vous ni moi n'aimons ce genre d'endroit.

- Heu… Je ne sais pas… _Hésitais-je en me mordant la lèvre nerveusement._

- Moi je sais. Ce soir, vous êtes toute à moi. _Souffla-t-il._

- Ok… Je vous suis. _Articulais-je._

A vrai dire, j'irais n'importe où s'il m'y accompagnait. Jusqu'au bout du monde. Ça en était presque effrayant, j'avais du mal à me reconnaitre. Il avait une emprise étonnante sur moi.

Il me tendit une main que je saisis sans hésitation et nous quittâmes la fête. En nous dirigeant la porte du club je réalisais qu'il y avait peu de chance que je sois là l'année prochaine pour fêter les 21 ans de la boite.

Du coin l'œil, il m'avait semblé apercevoir Rosalie, dans un renfoncement un peu sombre, en train d'ausculter les amygdales d'un géant brun, à la carrure athlétique. De profile, il ressemblait étrangement à Emmett Cullen. Je me disais, en soupirant, qu'il y en avait au moins une de nous deux qui avait suivi le plan, et ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

La paume de mon bel inconnu était chaude contre la mienne et ce simple contact accélérait les battements de mon cœur.

Il marchait vite, et au bout de quelques minutes je me décidais à lui demander où il nous entrainait.

Un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres ce qui acheva de me faire fondre :

- Surprise, mais je suis sûre que tu vas adorer. _Eluda-t-il_

Je notais qu'il était passé au tutoiement, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'appréciais cette nouvelle proximité.

Soudain, il héla un taxi, grâce un sifflement digne d'un stade de foot. Assis sur la banquette, Monsieur Mystère tenait toujours ma main fermement et y traçait de petits cercles, comme s'il souhaitait m'apaiser.

C'était tout à fait inutile, car j'avais la certitude de ne rien risquer à ses cotés.

Le chauffeur nous déposa à l'angle de Broadway et de la 70ème rue. Je fus prise d'un fou rire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de mon compagnon :

- Tu nous emmènes chez Gray's Papaya, je me trompe ? _Expliquais-je en tenant de rendre mon souffle._

- Tu as visé juste. Tu es vraiment étonnante.

- Je me damnerais pour un de leur hot dog, mais tu ne penses pas qu'on va faire tâche dans le décor, habillé comme ça ? _Dis-je en lui montrant ma robe de soirée._

- Rassure-toi, je suis sûr que les serveurs vont se battre pour t'apporter ta commande, tu es vraiment sublime.

Je m'empourprais carrément.

Nous partîmes du restaurant à minuit passé, heureusement, qu'il était ouvert 24h/24, ça nous avait évité de nous faire mettre dehors. Nous avions dévoré nos chili dog et nos frites tout en discutant à bâtons rompus et en nous marrant comme des gosses. Nous avions soigneusement évité les questions personnelles, puisqu'il avait été convenu que pour ce soir, nous serions des anonymes.

Par contre, nous avions longuement parlé de nos passions : Pour moi le cinéma, surtout des années 50 et 60, avec des comédies telles que Certains l'aiment chaud ou Diamant sur canapé ou des films d'épouvantes d'Hitchcock. J'avais hurlé quand il avait avoué n'avoir jamais vu un Tramway nommé désir et je jurais de lui prêter rapidement le DVD. Pour lui, la musique, sujet sur lequel il était intarissable. Il avait des goûts très éclectiques, allant du classique au métal. Il me parla également, très longuement de ses voyages.

Nous avions évoqué nos impressions sur l'Italie, où nous nous étions tous les deux baladés.

Fréquemment nos mains s'effleuraient, provoquant à chaque fois cela des décharges électriques dans tout mon être, nos regards se répondaient silencieusement.

Une fois sur le trottoir, il reprit une fois de plus ma main pour me conduire dans Central Park. La balade, tout comme la compagnie, était des plus agréable. L'air était tiède, les bruits de la ville nous parvenaient étouffés, et le ciel, suffisamment dégagé, nous permettait, une fois n'est pas coutume d'observer les étoiles. La nuit était à nous, elle nous appartenait.

Incontestablement, les 20 ans de Volturi Advertising resteraient à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

Au bout d'une heure, nous avions traversé cet oasis de verdure et nous nous retrouvâmes sur Park Avenue. Tout était calme dans cette partie de la ville.

Je fus surprise quand mon bel étranger se stoppa devant un magnifique immeuble en briques rouge :

- C'est chez moi. _Se contenta-t-il de m'indiquer._

- Ah…

- Je t'offre un dernier verre ?

Nous savions tous deux ce qui se cachait derrière cette invitation. En réalité, dès qu''il m'avait adressé la parole au bar, nous avions su comment cela se finirait.

La résidence était excessivement luxueuse. Il y avait du marbre au sol et un immense lustre en cristal qui illuminait tout le hall. Mon compagnon salua le portier d'un signe de tête, ce-dernier allait répliquer quand un seul regard de mon Apollon fit s'étrangler ses mots dans sa gorge… Toujours garder l'anonymat…

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées sur nous, il se rua sur mes lèvres. Les siennes étaient douces et chaudes, pressantes, sans être agressives. Je répondais immédiatement à son baiser fiévreux. J'en avais rêvé depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur sa bouche.

Nous nous stoppèrent uniquement parce qu'un tintement nous annonça notre arrivée. A ma grande surprise, il n'y avait qu'un appartement au dernier étage, et il occupait toute la surface de l'immeuble.

Quand il nous fit pénétrer à l'intérieur, je restais étonnée. Contrairement à ce que l'extérieur laissait présager, la décoration était chaleureuse, même si elle était un peu trop masculine à mon goût.

Malgré moi, j'avais avancé au centre de l'immense salon, la vue sur la ville était impressionnante. Une immense terrasse semblait courir tout le long de la façade. En m'en rapprochant, je constatais la présence d'un somptueux piano noir.

- Tu en joues ? _L'interrogeais-je ?_

_-_ Depuis_,_ mon plus jeune âge. Une lubie de ma mère. Elle a aussi essayé avec mon frère mais ça n'a pas marché.

C'était la première fois, depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés qu'il parlait de sa famille. Il dut s'en rendre compte car une légère gêne s'installa entre nous. Il tente de la rompre :

- Profite de la vue. Je te rejoins sur la terrasse avec le champagne.

- Ok.

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Je me demandais brièvement ce que je faisais ici, dans cet appartement, avec cet homme. Je n'avais pas prévenu les filles de mon départ. Elles allaient certainement me chercher et s'inquiéter. Je n'osais même pas penser à la colère d'Aro, qui promettait d'être **gargantuesque**. Je pouvais commencer à numéroter mes abattis. S'il ne me virait pas, il allait me botter le derrière si fort, que je risquais de me retrouver catapultée en orbite.

Pourtant, dès que je sentis le souffle de mon ténébreux inconnu sur ma nuque, ces considérations pratiques s'envolèrent à des années lumières. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, seuls au monde.

L'attraction inexplicable que cet homme exerçait sur moi défiait l'entendement. Moi, la prudente Bella, j'étais prête à tout pour prolonger les instants passés avec lui.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. _Murmura-t-il en me tendant une flûte_. Dom Pérignon, millésime 99.

- Délicieux_. Répondis-je en portant à mes lèvres le pétillant élixir. _

- Tu aimes la vue.

- C'est fascinant. Tu as vraiment de la chance de pouvoir profiter d'un tel spectacle.

- Je ne peux que t'approuver. _Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

Tout à coup, l'air situé dans mes poumons m'avait déserté. J'étais tétanisée.

Imperceptiblement il fit un pas vers moi et me captura dans l'étau de ses bras. Définitivement, j'avais trouvé mon paradis.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il desserra légèrement son étreinte, cherchant dans mes yeux le moindre signe de désapprobation. Il semblait avoir peur que je ne regrette ce qui s'était passé dans l'ascenseur. Manifestement, il était loin du compte… Afin de le rassurer je lui adressais un sourire que j'espérais naturel.

Il saisit parfaitement mon message silencieux puisqu'il se pencha vers moi et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles avaient encore le goût du champagne mais il y avait autre chose d'indéfinissable, mais qui me comblait totalement.

Passées les premières secondes d'appréhension, nos bouches commencèrent à se mouvoir à l'unisson, se cherchant, se répondant, se testant.

Nous joignîmes à nos baisers de plus en plus enflammés des caresses, délicates et sensuelles. Nous apprenions mutuellement à nous découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Je n'entendais plus que le crissement de la soie sur ma peau et nos respirations haletantes le bourdonnement incessant de New-York était éclipsé, par la puissance de l'instant.

Subrepticement, mes mains s'étaient faufilées sous sa chemise, que j'avais ôtée de son pantalon de costume, afin de me permettre d'effleurer enfin le grain de sa peau. Elle était étonnamment douce. Je dessinais du bout du doigt ses abdominaux que je devinais parfaitement sculptés.

Pendant ce temps, mon bourreau dévorait ma nuque de baisers et traçait un chemin légèrement humide, du lobe de mon oreille à ma clavicule :

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit ce soir, mais tu es prodigieuse dans cette robe. J'en viens à me demander si tu tiens plus de l'ange ou du démon. _Me glissa-t-il, déclenchant en moi une vague de frissons._ Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Humm… non… Plus… Plus… Tard… _Tentais-je d'articuler._

Recherchant à augmenter notre contact, je le débarrais de sa chemise, coupée sur mesure, dans un geste quasi désespéré.

La lumière de la lune sur Manhattan donnait une étrange teinte perle à nos corps, c'était presque comme s'ils scintillaient, sous cet éclairage. Je contemplais le torse nu de mon amant en me disant que sa beauté avait quelque chose de surnaturelle.

Le trop plein de sensations manquait à tout moment de me faire défaillir, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir la maitrise de mon corps, mais était-ce si important ?

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, je fus soudain soulevée du sol, avec l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume. Je distinguais à peine les pièces que nous traversions, trop occupée à embrasser les pectoraux et les épaules de mon Adonis.

Il me déposa, tel un chargement précieux, sur un matelas moelleux, dans ce que je devinais être sa chambre. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais adoré profiter de la literie ô combien confortable pour y faire une cure de sommeil, mais pour l'heure j'avais d'autres préoccupations et le repos n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

Les prunelles de mon inconnu me couvaient du regard, je notais à quel point ses yeux s'étaient assombris sous l'effet du désir qui l'incendiait.

Après quelques secondes, il me fit me redresser et entreprit de me défaire de ma robe. Je louais Alice et ses conseils avisés. A voir la difficulté à déglutir de l'homme en face de moi, je n'avais plus aucun doute quant au pouvoir de séduction de la guêpière en dentelle noire que j'arborais fièrement.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, si tu étais prodigieuse avec ta robe. Maintenant tu es céleste.

- Attends de me voir nue… _Rétorquais-je taquine._

- Je ne demande que ça…_Répliqua-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil._

Je le fis s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, afin qu'il contemple la vue et me reculais de quelques pas. Avec des gestes mesurés, je défis, chacune des jarretelles qui retenaient mes bas, puis j'entrepris de glisser lentement ces derniers, le long de mes jambes. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile au cours de ma manœuvre. Une fois ôtés, je me tournais, pour dégrafer la guêpière, attache par attache, calmement, lui permettant au passage d'admirer ma vertigineuse chute de reins.

Alors que je n'en avais pas encore terminé, et n'y tenant plus, il se jeta avidement sur moi, faisant courir sa langue et ses mains sur ma colonne vertébrale. L'excitation, à son paroxysme, provoquait en moi des frémissements et je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui m'échappa.

J'étais à présent nue et tremblante dans ses bras.

- C'est injuste, nous ne sommes pas à égalité. _Soupirais-je._

- Il suffit de demander mon Ange…

Sans me retourner, je l'entendis se quitter son pantalon en toute hâte. Lorsqu'il se plaqua de nouveau contre moi, je fus surprise de constater qu'il s'était entièrement déshabillé. Son corps était aussi brûlant et palpitant que le mien. Dans le bas de mes dos, je pouvais percevoir les contours de son érection que je devinais plus qu'imposante.

En prenant son temps, il me fit pivoter et je me retrouvais de nouveau happée par l'intensité de ses prunelles vertes.

Il sonda mes yeux, tout en m'adressant un sourire emprunt de tendresse et il nous allongea tous deux sur son lit.

J'aimais la dévotion qu'il montrait face à moi, il était incroyablement prévenant : il faisait attention de ne pas peser sur moi, alors que son corps d'Apollon me surplombait. Bercée par cet océan de douceur, je le laissais repartir à la découverte de ma peau.

Il s'attarda longuement sur ma poitrine, cajolant mes seins tantôt avec sa bouche et tantôt avec ses mains. Il était partout. Je me demandais soudain, si cet homme n'était pas un être mystique, qui tel Shiva aurait eu plusieurs bras, pour me prodiguer tant de caresses et de sensations en même temps.

Une nouvelle fois le plaisir me fit gémir, lorsqu'il mordilla un peu plus durement mes pointes tendues pour lui. Ne quittant pas mon buste, il laissa l'une de ses mains dériver sur mon ventre. Je savais quelle allait être la prochaine étape de son voyage et l'anticipation commençait déjà à m'emmener vers la délivrance.

Il effleura mon nombril, sans s'y attarder, car ce n'était pas son but. Sa terre promise se trouvait un peu plus bas. Langoureusement, en explorateur avisé, il caressa mon pubis, savamment épilé (merci Rose) et, enfin, il arriva à destination…

Doucement, il écarta mes lèvres, très humides et effectua quelques allées et venues, avant de plonger deux doigts en moi. Je soupirais littéralement d'aise :

- … Ahhhh, c'est bon…

Rapidement, je ne puis plus contrôler mon bassin, qui partait à sa rencontre. Nous étions tous les deux rattrapés par l'urgence. Ses gestes se faisaient plus vifs et plus pressants mais cela ne suffisait pas à me contenter.

Alors que mes mains avaient naturellement trouvé place sur ses épaules, j'en détachais une afin, à mon tour de lui donner un peu de soulagement. Je laissais mes doigts errer le long de son flanc, avant d'empaumer une de ses fesses divinement musclées. Mon cerveau embrumé par le désir, me disais qu'un jour, pour le bien de la science, évidemment, il faudrait aller les mordiller, pour voir quel goût avait ces délicieuses petites choses...

Après avoir déclenché un grognement étouffé de sa part, quand mes ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans son postérieur, je contournais son bassin, plus que satisfaite.

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur sa queue érigée, ce qui provoqua chez mon amant un nouveau râle. Je fis coulisser ma main sur sa verge, d'abord lentement, mémorisant ses reliefs. Sous ma caresse un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire perla, signe qu'il appréciait ce que je lui faisais. Je l'étalais sur son gland en profitant pour y dispenser quelques pressions, justement dosées :

- Oh... ma puce... ce que tu me fais, c'est divin...

J'accélérais ensuite le rythme de mes vas et viens sur son chibre, alors que son corps se tendait de plus en plus, preuve qu'il ne tarderait pas à succomber à la jouissance.

Dans un sursaut, il m'arrêta et fouilla dans ce que je devinais être la table de chevet. Il extirpa un petit carré argenté que je m'empressais de lui arracher des mains. Après en avoir déchiré l'emballage avec mes dents, je déroulais le préservatif sur son sexe, à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Il m'avait laissé faire en s'adossant contre l'épaisse tête de lit. Aussitôt ma tâche achevée, je vins me positionner sur ses cuisses athlétiques. Je retardais encore un peu notre délivrance en continuant de parcourir son torse de baiser. Mon bel inconnu grogna légèrement contre ma nuque, ce qui me fit instinctivement sourire. Nous en étions au même point tous les deux. Nos corps réclamaient leur dû.

Avec une lenteur calculée, je me saisis de son membre et l'amena à mon entrée, avant de le laisser s'insinuer en moi. De cette manière, j'étais totalement maitresse de la situation. Je contrôlais complètement l'intensité de la pénétration. Au bout de longues secondes, il avait totalement pris possession de mon antre charnel la sensation était divine. Mes parois intimes étaient légèrement écartelées, mais ce n'était pas douloureux, bien au contraire.

Je bougeais relativement lentement sur lui, afin qu'à chaque fois il bute dans le fond de mon ventre. Mon Adonis avait ancré ses mains sur mes hanches afin d'augmenter le rythme de ses intrusions. A mesure que la cadence de ses vas et viens grandissait, nos souffles devenaient de plus en plus erratiques.

Il me renversa tout à coup sur le lit, et encercla sa taille de mes jambes, tout en replongeant profondément en moi, m'arrachant un cri de bonheur. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans ses fesses, afin de plaquer plus fortement son bassin au mien, attisant en même temps le brasier qui nous consumait.

Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus sauvages et notre étreinte de plus en plus bestiale. Chacune de ses intrusions me rapprochait de l'extase :

- Humm... Oui... Comme ça ne t'arrête pas.

- Viens mon ange...

A son visage légèrement crispé, je me doutais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas jouir. Il stoppa la délicieuse caresse qu'il prodiguait sur ma poitrine, pour faire glisser sa main entre nous et il pressa mon clitoris entre ses doigts experts, ce qui acheva de me faire basculer dans les affres du plaisir.

Un orgasme foudroyant nous emporta alors tous les deux. Il resta un moment en moi, laissant le temps à nos corps et à nos cœurs de se calmer. Il jeta rapidement le préservatif et revint s'allonger près de moi, sans un mot. Après avoir déposé un baiser tendre mais passionné sur mes lèvres, il me cala contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il se délectait de mon parfum, puis il se mit à fredonner une sorte de berceuse à mon oreille, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire doucement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Avant de m'endormir complètement, je lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que nous avions quitté la soirée :

- Dis-moi ton prénom…s'il te plait…_Demandais-je sans pouvoir retenir un bâillement._

- Demain, mon Ange. Demain, je répondrais à toutes tes questions…Dors maintenant, je serais là à ton réveil… Et pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi…

La dernière partie de la phrase me parvint comme dans un rêve, alors que je basculais vers un sommeil réparateur. J'aurais tout le temps de penser plus tard aux conséquences. Pour le moment, j'étais décidément trop bien dans les bras protecteurs de mon bel inconnu.

**FIN**


	2. Annonce

**Coucou chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**La fin du concours s'annonce sur le forum ****h t t p : / / l o v e l e m o n - i n - f i c . f o r u m a c t i f . c o m / c 8 - c o n c o u r s (sans les espaces)**

**Les votes seront clôturés le 2 mars à minuit et les résultats proclamés le 3 mars.**

**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous sur le forum pour lire toutes les magnifiques OS, rédigées par des auteurs de talent, pour le concours et pour voter.**

**Bye, et bonne lecture.**

**PS : Ce message sera remplacé par une surprise, après le concours… Bises**


	3. Chapitre 1 : Mon mystérieux amant

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte. **

**Heureuse de vous annoncer, que grâce à vous cette OS écrite pour le concours organisé pour l'anniversaire du forum lovelemon-in-fic, qui a remporté le 3ème prix.**

**Suite aux nombreuses demandes de suite à cette histoire, j'ai décidé de poursuivre les aventures de Bella et d'Edward, afin que vous sachiez ce qui se passe le lendemain matin.**

**Une mention spéciale et un immense merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses commentaires.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Mon mystérieux amant**

Je me réveillais dans un lit qui manifestement n'était pas le mien.

Pourquoi j'en arrivais à cette conclusion, sans même avoir ouvert un œil ?

Facile.

D'abord j'étais quasiment allongée en travers du lit et mes pieds ne dépassaient même pas, ce qui supposait un matelas king size, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez moi.

Deuxièmement, sur moi je ne sentais pas le poids de mon énorme duvet en plumes d'oie, dans lequel j'adore m'emmitoufler pour dormir.

Contre ma peau (nue) je sentais la douceur d'un drap, en satin probablement Or, quand j'étais dans Mon lit, je portais généralement un pyjama en flanelle.

Forte de cette conclusion imparable, je m'étirais, en remuant ma tête de gauche à droite. Pas de traces de mal de crâne j'en déduisais que je n'avais pas abusé de l'alcool hier soir.

A priori, Alice ou Rose n'avaient donc pas eu à me rapatrier chez elles, pour cause de cuitage sévère.

J'inspirais à plein poumon la taie d'oreiller sur laquelle reposait ma tête…ça sentait bon, incroyablement bon. Un parfum d'homme, virile, avec quelque chose d'autre, une odeur… de … sexe…

Oh… Mon… Dieu.

Soudain la nuit dernière me revint en mémoire, comme un flash violent.

La fête, les 20 ans de la boite, ma mission…

Cet homme, cet ange tombé du ciel… du champagne, des hot-dogs, une balade…

Et du sexe… Indubitablement au milieu de toutes les images qui me revenaient, il y en avait une majorité de classées X… L'ascenseur, la terrasse, la chambre…

Oh, oui, la chambre, plusieurs fois même.

Fuck… Je ne savais même pas son nom.

Clairement, il avait déserté la pièce c'était peut-être une manière de me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je parte moi aussi.

Il voulait sans doute éviter une situation gênante pour tous les deux. On avait fait l'amour, à plusieurs reprises, la nuit dernière et il n'avait rien voulu me dire de son identité. Faire l'amour ? Etait-ce le terme adéquat ? Il me semblait que oui. Incontestablement, c'était plus qu'un simple plan cul, en tout cas pour moi, même si c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur coup de ma vie. Nous avions été comme connectés, dès l'instant où il m'avait abordé au club.

J'hésitais quant à la stratégie à adopter : me tirer comme une voleuse ou tenter la confrontation ?

S'il avait voulu me voir au réveil, il serait resté dans son lit, au lieu de s'enfuir. La partie optimiste de ma conscience, me soufflait qu'il avait peut-être une bonne raison pour avoir quitté la chambre : une transplantation cardiaque à réaliser, un incendie à éteindre, une grand-mère dont c'était le 101ème anniversaire…

Ouais… peu plausible quand même… D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais été d'un naturel optimiste de toute façon.

Si je voulais garder un minimum de dignité après m'être offerte totalement à cet inconnu, il fallait que je parte, la tête haute.

Soudain, je réalisais pourquoi, il avait dû se tirer en courant.

Oh… Mon … Dieu…

Ma tête au réveil.

Je venais de me relever et j'étais tombée sur mon reflet dans l'immense miroir recouvrant une partie du mur où se situait ce qui devait être son dressing.

Aïe… C'était carrément moche.

Je me rappelais alors les préceptes d'Alice, quant à l'importance du démaquillage, et ses conseils prenaient tous leur sens.

Mon mascara avait largement coulé sous mes yeux, me donnant des airs de pandas. La partie droite de ma chevelure était totalement aplatie, alors que la droite était monstrueusement gonflée et emmêlée, comme si des corneilles y avaient élu domicile.

Bref, je ressemblais à un mix du cousin Machin, rapport à ma coiffure et de la fiancée de chucky, l'oreiller m'ayant imprimé une ligne qui me barrait toute la joue… Pas très engageant le résultat. Impossible que je sorte comme ça.

Si je tombais sur lui, je serais mortifiée, et quand bien même j'arrivais à quitter discrètement cet appart, jamais un taxi ne m'embarquerait avec cette tête là.

Me redressant brusquement, je scannais la pièce. Monsieur Parfait avait pris soin de rapatrier mes affaires, et je louais le Seigneur d'être tombée sur un homme aussi pragmatique.

Sur une chaise près de la porte, j'identifiais mon sac à mains. Alléluia ! J'étais sauvée. Etant amie avec Alice et Rose, j'étais nécessairement pourvue du kit de survie P.N.D.P.H.C.T nom barbare mais tout à fait approprié pour Post Nuit de Débauche Passée Hors de Chez Toi.

Péniblement, à cause de mon corps endolori par mes galipettes nocturnes, je m'avançais pour récupérer ma bouée de sauvetage. Dans la trousse gracieusement offerte par Pixie, il y avait tout le nécessaire me permettant de retrouver figure humaine après une partie de jambes en l'air sauvage.

J'allais peut-être pouvoir sortir la tête haute de ce lieu de luxure, grâce au contenu de la pochette miraculeuse : un string propre, une lingette démaquillante, un mini nécessaire de toilette, avec gel douche et shampoing, une brosse à dent de voyage avec dentifrice taille mini, un ensemble d'échantillons comprenant de la lotion, de la crème hydratante et même un contour des yeux.

Afin de parachever le gros œuvre, les travaux de ravalement pouvaient se poursuivre avec une mise en beauté rapide, grâce à un mini mascara et un anticerne. Les deux armes radicales contre les dégâts des lendemains de fêtes, testées et approuvées par les femmes du monde entier.

Une fois le nécessaire en mains, je devais trouver la salle de bain, ce qui impliquait de mettre préalablement un pied hors de la chambre.

Avant de tenter le diable, je me décidais à utiliser la lingette démaquillante, afin de faire disparaitre de mes joues les dernières traces du smokey réalisé par Rose. Il fallait parer au plus pressé.

J'étais encore loin d'être au top de ma forme, mais au moins, il ne risquait plus de partir en courant, s'il me croisait au détour d'un couloir.

M'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce, je réalisais que j'étais nue comme un vers. Je ne me voyais pas bien réenfiler, là tout de suite, ma sublime robe de soirée. Cruel dilemme… C'était drapée dans ma dignité et dans le morceau de satin qui couvrait le lit que j'évacuais enfin de la pièce.

Toute à ma bonne fortune, la deuxième porte du couloir me donna accès à la salle de bain. La pièce était incroyable, tant de par sa taille que de par sa décoration. Outre une immense douche à l'italienne, il y avait également une imposante baignoire. Les murs étaient recouverts d'ardoises et par endroit de la mosaïque argentée apportait une touche lumineuse, le sol était composé de béton ciré dans lequel des galets étaient incrustés. L'ensemble transpirait le luxe et l'élégance.

Le plus discrètement possible, j'ouvris le robinet. D'habitude, j'adorais prendre d'interminables douches brûlantes, mais ce matin, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser.

Une fois sous le jet, automatiquement, je sentis tous mes muscles se détendre. Ça faisait un bien fou, pas autant que les caresses de mon Adonis, mais c'était très agréable tout de même.

Alors que je procédais à quelques étirements, des mains fermes et chaudes se placèrent sur mes hanches et deux lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque offerte.

- La Belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée. _Susurra-une voix sensuelle à mon oreille. _

A en croire la taille de sa virilité appuyée contre le bas de mes reins, il n'avait pas l'air trop dégouté de moi au réveil et ne semblait pas regretter nos ébats de la veille.

Tandis qu'une de ses mains resserrait sa prise sur ma taille, la seconde remonta vers ma poitrine et commença à malaxer un de mes seins.

Un petit gémissement m'échappa, alors que je laissais ma tête retomber contre son épaule. J'étais incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, dès l'instant où ses doigts magiques s'étaient de nouveau posés sur moi.

A quoi bon lui résister, les caresses qu'il me prodiguait étaient bien trop délicieuses.

Au bout de quelques minutes de douce torture, il récupéra mon gel douche et entreprit de me laver. Ses gestes étaient tendres et empreints de délicatesse. Il insista sur ma zone sensible ce qui me fit gémir un peu plus fort.

Après m'avoir rincée, je me décidais à lui dispenser le même traitement. Ma mémoire n'avait pas rendue justice à la perfection de son corps. On aurait dit qu'un sculpteur avait ciselé chacun de ses muscles afin de mettre en valeur les contours de sa peau.

Je m'affairais à ma tâche, cajolant particulièrement son membre érigé, tant et si bien, qu'il finit par relever mon menton afin de plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Mon Ange, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, je vais te prendre ici et tout de suite. Ça serait dommage, car je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Le choix était cornélien. J'avais une faim de loup, n'ayant que très peu grignoter la veille, et mon chili dog remontait à loin, mais la vue de l'Adonis face à moi, éclipsait ces considérations bassement humaines.

Néanmoins, les gargouillis, que mon ventre émit à ce moment là, tranchèrent pour moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment sexy de faire l'amour avec de tels bruits de fond et puis une conversation s'imposait. Il m'avait promis des réponses, la nuit dernière.

A contre cœur, nous sortîmes de la douche, et nous nous séchâmes. Je m'enroulais dans une gigantesque serviette en coton, quand mon bel inconnu me tendit un peignoir.

- Tu seras mieux, la dedans. Finis de te préparer tranquillement, je t'attends dans la cuisine. _Me dit-il avant de quitter la pièce, avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches._

En quelques minutes, j'en avais terminé. J'avais même réussi à me démêler les cheveux, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Son peignoir sentait comme lui et je me repaissais avidement de son odeur, avant de quitter l'atmosphère surchauffé de la salle de bain. Son parfum était incroyable : de l'ambre, du musc, un zeste de verveine et une touche de vanille, c'était l'essence même du mâle.

Trouver la cuisine ne fut pas très compliqué, je n'eus qu'à me laisser guider par la délicieuse odeur qui embaumait l'appartement.

La vision, qui m'accueillit, était enchanteresse, je m'adossais au chambranle de la porte pour en profiter quelques secondes : mon Apollon, de dos, vêtu uniquement d'un jeans qui lui tombait légèrement sur les hanches… Humm… J'avais de plus en plus faim.

Il me fit sursauter en m'interpellant :

- Alors, ce que tu vois te plait ? _Dit-il dans un clin d'œil, en me montrant la table recouverte d'un petit déjeuner gargantuesque._

Il m'avait coincée en pleine séance de matage effronté et je saisissais parfaitement le double sens de ses paroles, mais j'étais d'humeur joueuse, ce matin.

- Oui, j'ai une faim de loup, je dévorerais un bœuf. _Répondis-je nonchalamment, en jetant un coup d'œil à la table du bar recouverte de nourriture._

- Alors installe-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, thé ou café.

- Un thé, s'il te plait.

- Noir, vert, blanc ?

- Vert.

Quelques minutes plu tard, il déposa une tasse fumante devant moi :

- Je croyais que tu mourais de faim. _Susurra-t-il._

- Je sais me tenir, et j'attendais que tu me rejoignes pour commencer.

Il me tendit alors une corbeille débordante de viennoiseries. Je m'emparais d'un croissant et mordais dedans à pleines dents.

Délicieux…

Je laissais un soupir de contentement m'échapper.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi pour te mettre dans un état pareil. _S'exclama-t-il, boudeur._

- J'adore les croissants, c'est un de mes pêchés mignons. _Souriais-je amusée par sa moue de petit garçon._

Après quelques minutes de badinage léger, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de poser LA question, qui me brûlait la langue depuis la veille.

J'avais bu un verre avec un inconnu, je m'étais balader avec lui, nous avions dîné, nous nous étions embrassés, nous avions fait l'amour éperdument (et plusieurs fois), nous avions dormi ensemble, nous avions partagé un douche et nous étions en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

J'avais vécu plus de chose avec cet homme qu'avec la plupart des hommes qui avait partagé ma vie… Mais je ne connaissais pas son nom…

Une espèce de peur viscérale s'insinuait en moi et me rongeait. Il avait certainement des choses à cacher pour ne pas vouloir dévoiler son identité.

Peut-être avais-je à faire à un serial killer… Pire encore, à un homme marié, ou père de jumeaux… Ce qui ferait de moi une horrible maitresse… Beurk.

Ces considérations philosophiques me coupaient quelque peu l'appétit, ce qui alerta mon compagnon.

- Un problème, mon Ange.

J'adorais (un peu trop) ces mots là dans sa bouche.

- Heu… Oui… Enfin… Non. _Balbutiais-je, confuse._

- Tu peux tout me dire, vas-y.

- En réalité, j'attends plutôt une réponse.

- Ah. Ça.

- C'est moi qui m'inquiète là. _Glissais-je._

- Tu veux savoir mon nom.

- Ça me semble approprié après la nuit que nous avons passé, à moins que cela te gêne ?

- Pas le moins du monde, mais j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction. _Répondit-il._

Mon pouls s'accéléra subitement. J'attendais qu'il lâche la bombe. Voyant que je ne répliquais pas, il reprit la parole :

- Edward. Je m'appelle Edward.

- Ok, je sais que c'est un prénom un peu démodé, mais de là à ce que je m'enfuis en courant, il ne faut pas exagérer. Je ne suis pas aussi superficielle que ça, même si je bosse dans la pub. Moi, mon prénom c'est Isabella, c'est pas terrible non plus d'ailleurs, je préfère Bella, pour ta gouverne.

Le regard incrédule qu'il me lança me fit comprendre qu'une partie de l'explication m'échappait.

Lentement, des connexions dans mon cerveau se firent. Je cherchais mentalement les Edward figurants sur la liste des invités. Un seul nom me vint à l'esprit : Cullen.

- Oh, merde. _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher._

- Visiblement tu as fait le lien. _Souffla-t-il._

- Edward, comme Edward Cullen, c'est bien ça qu'il fallait que je comprenne ? _Demandais-je toujours sceptique._

- C'est bien ça.

Et là, tout s'emballa, mon corps réagissait presque malgré moi. Je me levais d'un bon, et me précipitais dans la chambre où mes affaires étaient restées.

En deux brassées, j'avais tout récupéré. Pas le temps de m'habiller, je me contentais de passer mon manteau, à la place du peignoir, et de le fermer complètement.

J'avais passé mon sac en bandoulière et j'avais gardé mes escarpins à la main, lorsque je me précipitais droit sur la porte d'entrée.

Edward tenta de m'intercepter, mais mon regard dut l'en dissuader.

- Bella, attends. Il faut qu'on parle.

Tu parles Charles… Parler, c'était ce que j'aurais dû faire hier soir, avant le champagne. Parler n'était définitivement plus d'actualité ce matin, pas après Ça ! Pourquoi j'étais rentrée dans son jeu de séduction et d'anonymat moi d'abord. Ah oui, parce que je suis une idiote, sans cervelle et bientôt sans emploi.

J'appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur comme si cela allait le faire arriver plus vite.

Bravo Bella. On pouvait dire que le plan des filles avait fonctionné au poil. J'avais carrément dépassé leur espérance les plus folles. Je devais jouer de mon charme et au final j'avais usé de mon corps.

Dans quel pétrin, je m'étais encore embarquée.

Poisseuse un jour, poisseuse toujours. Tel était mon crédo et encore une fois j'en avais la plus parfaite des illustrations.

Une fois dans la cage métallique, je partais à la recherche de mon portable. Il était temps de déclencher un SOS, pour tenter de sauver les bribes de ce qui restait de ma carrière.

En trouvant le précieux objet, je découvris 25 appels en absence, principalement d'Alice et d'Angie, mais également quelques-uns de Jazz, et autant de sms. Etonnamment pas un de Rosalie.

Il fallait dire qu'elle aussi m'avait semblée très occupée hier soir… Oh… Fuck… avec le frère Cullen. J'avais visiblement réussi à contaminer Rosalie avec ma malchance légendaire.

Entre Angela et Alice, le choix était vite fait. Si j'appelais Alice, j'étais sûre d'en avoir pour une heure de jérémiades or là c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

- Allo, Ang. C'est moi.

- Bella, mon Dieu, tu vas bien. On se faisait un sang d'encre avec les filles. Où es-tu ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer au téléphone. Réunion de crise avec les autres, dans une heure, chez moi, ça te va ?

- Pas de souci. Tu veux que j'appelle les filles.

- Ça serait génial. Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter Alice, Sainte Mère de l'Inquisition, pour le moment.

- Ok. A tout de suite.

- Merci, Ang.

Je raccrochais, qu'à peine les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall de l'immeuble.

Le portier tenta de me stopper pendant que je traversais le hall, mais sans succès.

Une fois sur le trottoir, j'eus la chance de tomber sur un taxi, qui venait de déposer des clients.

Je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle avant de lui donner mon adresse, et ce n'était qu'un fois sur la banquette et la voiture en marche que je me permis de souffler.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Sueurs froides

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**D'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte. **

**Merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses commentaires. Je lui décerne le titre de Béta la plus rapide de l'ouest ! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous comprendrez mieux Bella.**

**Excellente lecture, et rendez-vous en bas.**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, pour leurs reviews :**

**diana, ****aulandra17, sophie, sandry**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Sueurs froides**

**BPOV**

Je résumais rapidement la situation : Au lieu décrocher le contrat dont rêvait mon patron depuis des lustres, j'avais dépensé une somme pharaonique, pour faire une java à tout casser. Ensuite, j'avais carrément planté tous les invités en plein milieu de la soirée, plutôt que de m'évertuer à conclure d'autres affaires, pour palier mon premier échec, et ce, pour partir avec un parfait inconnu, qui plus est.

Ensuite, sans le savoir, j'avais couché avec le plus gros prospect de la boite, gâchant ainsi toutes mes chances de travailler pour son entreprise à l'avenir. En effet, jamais un homme d'affaire qui se respecte n'irait mélanger travail et plaisir. En plus, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait montre d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve la veille.

Pour couronner le tout, alors qu'il m'avait fait l'amour comme un dieu et préparer le petit déjeuner, je m'étais barrée comme une voleuse, gâchant toutes mes chances d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec lui sur un plan personnel, à défaut d'une relation de travail.

J'étais clairement une looseuse de l'amour !

C'était grosso modo le récit que je fis à Alice, Angie et Rose, lorsqu'elles déboulèrent chez moi en catastrophe. Pathétique, ma pauvre Bella !

Au passage, je notais quand même que Rose portait la même tenue que la veille, ce qui était extrêmement révélateur, car pour elle ça s'apparentait à un sacrilège.

Je sirotais mon thé, sous les regards réprobateurs de mes trois meilleures amies. Leur silence était éloquent, particulièrement celui d'Alice, qui n'était jamais aussi tranquille.

Mentalement, je remerciais Rosalie de prendre la parole pour briser ce calme, qui devenait gênant.

- Et bien moi, j'ai couché avec Emmett Cullen, et contrairement à toi j'y serais encore, si je n'avais pas reçu un appel alarmiste d'Angela.

Merci, Rosalie. Si c'était pour dire ça, je préférais autant le silence, finalement.

Alice et Ang étaient mi médusées, mi amusées. Pour moi, cette nouvelle n'en étais pas une, vu la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté la veille, au club.

- Bon, Rose, je suis désolée pour toi, qu'on ait dû te tirer des bras de ton nouveau sex toy, mais là, j'ai un problème, un vrai. Je peux même dire, sans me tromper, que j'en aie plusieurs. Enfin, au moins deux, l'un s'appelle Aro et le second Edward.

- J'ne voudrais pas être à ta place ma vieille. _Avoua Pixie._

- Je sais merci, moi non plus, si j'avais le choix, je ne voudrais pas être à ma place, mais tu ne m'aides pas là, Alice.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas complètement foutu, après tout. _Reprit Angela._

Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de me remonter le moral et je l'en remerciais sincèrement. Cette fille était un ange.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'es tirée, comme ça ? _Enchaina Rose, qui touchait juste comme à chaque fois._

- Si je le savais. _Répondis-je honnêtement._

C'était vrai, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais réagi instinctivement. L'annonce de l'identité de mon homme mystère m'avait fait perdre mes moyens et tout ce que j'avais trouvé c'était la fuite. Vraiment minable comme comportement.

Edward s'était montré parfait en tout point. Il avait été tendre et passionné. Il avait carrément assuré à mon réveil, en me préparant un petit déjeuner délicieux. Aucun de mes ex n'avait jamais pris cette peine, et moi, au lieu de le remercier, je l'abandonnais au milieu de sa cuisine.

Jamais il ne me pardonnerait mon attitude. Pire encore, si tant est qu'il signe un jour avec Volturi Advertising (il n'était pas interdit de rêver après tout) il refuserait à coup sûr de bosser avec moi.

C'était un peu comme si je prenais un malin plaisir à gâcher tout ce qui m'arrivait de positif sur le plan sentimental. D'habitude, je blâmais Alice pour mes foirages affectifs, car c'était elle qui se chargeait du recrutement. Mais là, j'étais en net progrès. Je m'étais plantée toute seule, comme une grande. Bravo Bella, tu assures ma vieille.

Il faut dire, à ma décharge, que j'étais l'enfant d'un couple détruit.

Ma mère avait quitté mon père quelques années après ma naissance et Charlie ne s'en était jamais remis. Il disait qu'elle avait emmené avec elle la meilleur part de lui-même. Ça avait le don de calmer vos ardeurs.

Renée, de son coté, avait bourré mon crâne de petite fille d'idées préconçues à propos des hommes et du mariage, comme quoi l'amour passion était une illusion inventée par Hollywood, pour remplir les salles de cinéma et que le mariage n'était pas fait pour durer, l'effet des phéromones et des endorphines s'estompant avec le temps. Merci son diplôme de physique-chimie passé par correspondance.

Elle avait un peu revu sa position après son remariage mais, il y avait quand même de quoi, vous tuez le romantisme sur 5 générations. Du coup, j'avais une confiance assez limitée en moi et encore plus en la gente masculine.

Il faut dire que mes rares flirts ou aventures ne m'avaient pas vraiment permis de changer d'avis, puisqu'à chaque fois, cela avait tourné au fiasco le plus complet… jusqu'à Edward… mais là c'est moi qui avait merdé sur toute la ligne…

Rose me tira de mon monde de conjectures.

- J'espère au moins qu'il en valait le coup au pieu.

- Rose ! _Nous écriions nous ensemble, Alice, Angie et moi._

- Bah, quoi, quitte à ce qu'elle perde son job pour ça, j'espère qu'elle a pris son pied, au moins. Enfin, si j'en crois les performances de son frère, je ne me fais pas trop de souci, pour Bells. _Continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était._

- Rose !

J'étais carrément rouge de honte. En tout cas, même si je n'allais pas l'avouer, c'était clair que j'avais profité au maximum de la nuit dernière en usant et abusant du corps somptueux d'Edward Cullen.

- Bon, les filles, si on pouvait se recentrer sur les priorités et arrêter de disserter sur ma vie sexuelle, ça m'aiderait. _Soufflais-je exaspérée._

- Franchement… T'es dans la merde. _Lâcha Alice._

_- _Al, je considérais ça comme acquis. Si on pouvait envisager les solutions pour remédier à cet état de fait, je pense que ça serait plus productif, pour ma carrière et mon égo.

Une nouvelle fois le silence se fit dans mon salon. Mes trois amies me regardaient gênées. Ouais, c'n'était pas gagné…

- Au fait, qu'est ce qui s'est passé après mon départ. _Demandais-je en feignant un intérêt soudain._

Les filles me récapitulèrent ce que j'avais raté de la soirée. Tous les invités avaient l'air de s'être amusés et des rendez-vous avaient été pris pour les semaines à venir avec des perspectives de contrats à signer. Peut-être que ça suffirait à Aro, et qu'il oublierait les Cullen. L'espoir fait vivre, c'est bien ce qu'on dit…

Je peinais à exulter car je voyais bien qu'elles me cachaient quelque chose.

- Crachez le morceau les filles. Allez !

- Heu, Aro t'a cherché… _Glissa Angie._

_- _Et ? _Insistais-je._

_- _Je crois qu'il t'a vu filer avec Edward Cullen. _Compléta Alice_

- Bordel de merde. Manquais plus que ça ! _Pleurnichais-je presque._

Adieu illusions…

C'était clair, je pouvais d'ores et déjà remettre mon CV à jour, car j'allais rapidement pointer au chômage. Dès demain Aro me convoquerait dans son bureau et je devrais lui expliquer ma débâcle.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime tandis que je cherchais une porte de sortie honorable. Présenter ma démission dès ce soir et ne plus reparaitre au bureau, jamais. Ou encore quitter le pays dès ce soir et partir m'installer dans un ashram du coté de Dharamsala (*). J'avais soudainement un grand besoin d'introspection et une petite voix me disait qu'une quête spirituelle, me permettrait certainement de comprendre comment mon esprit dérangé m'avait conduit à un tel désastre.

Faute d'avoir pu m'aider, Alice se dirigea vers mon bar pour faire des mojitos fraise. Même en pleine panade, il fallait lui reconnaitre cette qualité, elle arrivait à improviser et à détendre l'atmosphère. En plus des verres, elle amena aussi plusieurs pots de glaces que je conservais dans mon congélateur pour les situations d'urgence. Or, on était en plein dedans.

Alors que nous savourions nos cocktails, et qu'on goutait les différents parfums, à même le pot, Rose nous surprit de nouveau.

- En tout cas, je sais quelque chose que tout le monde ignore. _Déclara-t-elle mystérieusement._

- Tu pourrais développer pour nous pauvres mortelles qui ne sommes ni voyantes, ni télépathes. _L'interrogea Alice, toujours aussi curieuse._

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire. _Nous fit-elle languir._

- Rose ! _Criâmes-nous en chœur._

- Bon, bon, ok, ça va. Emmett m'a avoué que son père allait annoncer dans quelques jours qu'il prenait sa retraite.

- Bon, c'est une sacrée nouvelle effectivement, mais ça ne va pas non plus révolutionner le monde. On savait qu'il allait passer la main, peut-être pas si vite, certes. _Contrais-je._

- Et… _Poursuivit-elle._

- Rose ! Ça suffit.

- Et bien la révélation, c'est l'identité de la personne qui va succéder à Carlisle Cullen…

- Bah, je suppose que ce sont ses deux fils qui vont reprendre les rênes du groupe. _Commenta-Angie._

- Oui et non… Pas ses fils… Son fils… Emmett veut monter sa propre entreprise, dans l'immobilier, il conservera seulement un poste au Conseil d'administration. C'est Edward qui diriger l'entreprise, seul…

- Dis, tu blagues Rose, là ? Rassure-moi, pitié !

…

Oh, oh, visiblement ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. L'infime chance qui subsistait de me permettre de rattraper le coup venait de disparaitre, envolée.

Décidément, j'avais dû faire des choses vraiment, vraiment moches dans une existence antérieure, pour que j'aie un tel manque de chance dans ma vie actuelle. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication plus plausible.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, noyer ma peine dans les mojitos fraise.

Au bout de quelques verres, les vapeurs d'alcool me firent dériver vers les limbes, laissant, pour un temps au moins, le chapitre 87 des Malheurs de Bella, derrière moi.

Le lendemain, grondement sourd me tira du sommeil. Rapidement, j'en identifiais la source : Pixie ronflait à 3 mètres de moi, enroulée dans un plaid, au milieu du tapis qui ornait mon salon.

Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle émettre de tels sons ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je plaignais sincèrement Jasper qui devait partager son lit avec ce tracteur ambulant. Son audition devait en prendre un sacré coup. A ce rythme là, il devrait certainement être équipé d'un sonotone avant ses 40 ans. J'abandonnais ces considérations ORL pour me redresser et découvrir Angie et Rose, affalées sur mon canapé.

En jetant un coup d'œil à ma pendule, je vis avec effroi qu'il était déjà 6h30, il était grand temps de réveiller la troupe. Après plusieurs litres de café et quelques aspirines, les filles quittèrent l'appartement, non sans m'avoir préalablement souhaité bonne chance et chaleureusement étreint.

En émergeant du métro, devant les locaux de la société, j'avais l'impression de me rendre à l'abattoir et ça me tordait l'estomac.

Jamais le chemin qui me séparait de mon bureau de m'avait paru aussi long et aussi court à la fois. Long, parce que l'anticipation de ce qui m'attendait était pire que la pire des sentences que je pouvais imaginer. Court, comme une montée à l'échafaud, parce qu'on sait que le chemin s'arrête là, dans la douleur et dans le sang…

Curieusement, tous les visages que je croisais semblaient me renvoyer des sourires crispés et confus, jusqu'à Arnold le portier, c'est dire à quel point j'étais dans la panade. J'avais réellement l'impression d'être une morte en sursis. En arrivant dans le hall de l'entreprise, Jess la standardiste prononça mon arrêt de mort :

- Bonjour Bella… Aro a demandé qu'on t'envoie le voir, dès que tu serais arrivée. _Souffla-t-elle avec une mimique d'excuse._

- Heu, ok. _Dis-je en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans ma voix._ Je pose mes affaires et j'y vais. _Ajoutais-je en tentant de jouer les désinvoltes._

Avant d'aller saluer Satan, je me réfugiais dans mon antre, profitant de mes derniers moments de calme, avant la tempête. Désespérément, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me remémorer les exercices de respiration que j'avais pratiqués, lorsqu'Alice avait décidé de nous trainer les filles et moi à un cours de yoga, sous prétexte, qu'améliorer notre souplesse nous aiderait à prendre un maximum de plaisir au lit. J'étais restée plus que perplexe, vu ma quasi absence de vie sexuelle. Maintenant, je regrettais un peu de ne pas avoir été plus attentive ce jour là.

Un coup frappé à la porte me fit soudain sursauter. Automatiquement je me tassais sur moi-même. Peut-être qu'Aro n'avait plus la patience de se retenir, et qu'il avait décidé de venir me déloger en personne, misère de sort…

Un immense soulagement m'envahit quand j'aperçus la frimousse de ma lilliputienne préférée, suivie de près d'Angie et de Rose.

- Alors, verdict ? _Demanda Alice._

- La peine n'a pas encore été prononcée.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que t'as pas encore vu Aro ? Tu ne pourras pas te planquer ici éternellement, tu sais. _S'empressa de répliquer Rosalie._

- Moins fort Rose ! Tu vas me faire repérer ! _La réprimandais-je. _Jess m'a dit qu'il voulait me voir, mais je voulais encore profiter un peu de mon cher bureau, avant de devoir faire mes cartons.

- Arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique Bells, on dirait le clone d'Alice !

- Hey, Angie, c'est pas sympa de dire ça, vilaine. _Grogna l'intéressée, en lui donnant une tape sur le bras._

- Bells, courage, plus tu retarderas l'échéance, plus…

- Je sais, je sais, Rose. _La coupais-je. _Vous n'avez eu aucun écho de votre coté. _Tentais-je afin de gagner encore un peu de temps._

- Personne n'a vu Aro, ce matin. Il était déjà là quand Eric est arrivé et il n'est pas sorti de son bureau. _M'expliqua Angie._

Oh, misère, c'était encore pire que prévu.

Généralement Aro venait à la boite vers 9h30, alors qu'Eric, qui adorait le calme, débarquait habituellement vers 7h30, quand il n'y avait encore personne. Plus d'une heure qu'il était cloitré dans son bureau, ça n'augurait rien de bon pour mon matricule.

A l'affut, je me perchais sur la pointe de mes pieds, afin de voir au dessus de la bande de verre dépoli, qui masquait mon champ de vision. De là où j'étais, j'arrivais en partie à apercevoir ce qui se passait dans le bureau d'Aro, situé face au mien, de l'autre coté de l'open space.

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru mon échine, quand mon regard tomba nez à nez avec le sien. Poisseuse tu es, poisseuse tu resteras, Bella… On ne se refait pas. J'aurais dû le savoir avec le temps. D'un signe de tête, il m'intima l'ordre silencieux de le rejoindre.

A ma mine déconfite, les filles saisirent qu'il était temps pour elles de décamper et pour moi d'affronter le supplice qui s'annonçait.

En mon for intérieur, je me bottais les fesses. Il fallait rester digne et assumer mes conneries en adulte et en vraie professionnelle. Après tout, j'avais un dossier sans tâche depuis mon entrée dans la boite, il y a 5 ans. J'avais mené à bien les plus prestigieuses campagnes de pub de l'agence.

C'était donc fière de ces succès que j'allais me trainer à genoux devant lui et supplier Aro de ne pas me virer comme une malpropre.

En traversant le couloir, je fis une rapide prière à Sainte Rita, la patronne des causes désespérées, car elle me semblait toute indiquée, dans ma situation.

J'avais la curieuse sensation que tous les regards des personnes présentes dans les box de travail convergeaient vers moi. Les secondes s'égrainaient et je restais pétrifiée devant la porte de mon purgatoire.

Une grande inspiration et je portais ma main tremblotante pour frapper le bois de la porte.

- Entrez.

La voix d'Aro claqua et me ramena instantanément à la réalité. J'entrais, contrainte et forcée, dans mon cauchemar, prête à subir les foudres qu'il me réservait.

- Bonjour Isabella. Fermer derrière vous, je vous prie.

Le ton employé par mon patron me paraissait trop doucereux pour être honnête. J'allais morfler grave…

Je déglutis difficilement en m'exécutant. Au moins, mon humiliation ne serait pas tout à fait publique, songeais-je. Il y aurait l'image, mais pas le son. C'était mieux que rien. Je me rassurerais comme je le pouvais. Lamentable, Bella !

Etrangement, j'étais fascinée par la paire de ballerines que j'avais enfilée ce matin, à la va-vite. Je trouvais qu'elles se mariaient assez bien à la couleur de la moquette fixée au sol. En fait, mon corps entier refusait de se mouvoir et je n'arrivais même pas à relever la tête pour faire face à l'exécuteur des hautes œuvres qui patientait en face de moi.

- Allons, Isabella, regardez-nous, nous n'allons pas vous manger.

L'espace d'un instant, je buggais : Comment ça nous ?

En rassemblant toutes les forces que j'avais au fond de moi, je trouvais l'énergie nécessaire pour lever les yeux. En scrutant la pièce, je tombais immédiatement sur deux iris émeraude qui me fixaient, et bien que mon esprit soit embrouillé par cette découverte, j'étais certaine qu'elles n'appartenaient définitivement pas à mon boss.

Oups…

* * *

(*) Ashram : Monastère indien.

Dharamsala : Ville du nord de l'Inde.

* * *

**Deviendrais-je sadique avec le temps ?**

**Peut-être...**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou comment vous envisagez la suite (Edward furieux ou heureux ?), passez par la case review.**

**Bye**


	5. Chapitre 3 : Vent de révolte

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte et particulièrement à live4ever pour avoir été ma 100****ème**** review pour cette fic.**

**Merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses commentaires.**

**Merci également aux anonymes**** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :**

**Marie, Brune59, Mélanie, Diana, Adeline L.,**

**J'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu vous plaira : ça y est, vous allez assister aux retrouvailles tant attendues entre Bella et Edward.  
**

**Excellente lecture et rendez-vous en bas.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Vent de révolte**

**BPOV**

Oh… My… God…

Mes suppositions se confirmaient, j'avais vraiment été une vilaine, vilaine fille dans une vie antérieure.

Stupidement, j'avais pensé que je pourrais affronter mes deux problèmes du moment l'un après l'autre, mais visiblement, c'était encore trop demander. Ma bonne fée marraine devait être une feignasse de première.

Moi j'étais dans la panade jusqu'au cou et elle, plutôt que de me fabriquer un petit miracle pour me sortir de la mouise, elle devait se dorer la pilule sur une plage, du coté des Bahamas.

On peut vraiment compter sur personne, de nos jours, c'est bien triste… Peut-être avais-je abusé un peu trop des Disney et des contes de Frères Grimm étant jeune, et cela avait eu de graves répercussions sur mon cerveau. Ça expliquerait bien des choses, après tout.

Au passage, je me demandais si ça pouvait être une cause d'exonération de responsabilité devant un tribunal ? Peut-être pas, mais ça valait certainement comme circonstances atténuantes. On ne sait jamais, si Aro cherchait à me tuer pour me faire payer ma stupidité et que je le blessais, autant commencer à préparer ma défense…

Quand j'étais stressée, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de dérailler. Je me rendais compte que j'étais plantée au milieu de la pièce depuis une bonne minute sans rien dire. Minable, minable, minable…

Pourquoi le sol ne s'ouvrait-il pas sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir et me faire définitivement disparaître ?

Un raclement de gorge suivit d'un « Isabella » appuyé, émanant d'Aro, me ramena à la réalité. Très lentement, en évitant soigneusement de replonger dans les pupilles inquisitrices d'Edward, je tournais la tête vers Aro.

- Oui. _Soufflais-je péniblement._

- Je crois que vous connaissez Monsieur Cullen, ici présent, ou je me trompe ?

- Heu oui… Enfin non… Heu oui, je… Je le connais. _Bredouillais-je maladroitement._

- Bon, très bien. _Poursuivit-il imperturbable face à ma détresse. _Monsieur Cullen et moi-même avons eu une très intéressante conversation, tôt ce matin… à votre sujet…

Gloups…

Pourquoi Aro s'amusait-il ainsi ? La situation n'avait vraiment rien de drôle qu'il m'achève et vite… Pitié… Là, j'avais l'impression qu'il était un chat et que j'étais souris avec il jouait, avant de la dévorer, et ça, ce n'était pas une position très agréable, parole de Bella Swan !

- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux discuter, un moment, car je crois que vous avez quelques explications à fournir, à Monsieur Cullen. Nous discuterons ensuite de votre avenir dans l'entreprise, Isabella.

Il venait de me clouer au pilori, en seulement deux phrases. Je devais fournir de gros efforts pour me rappeler pourquoi je travaillais pour ce tyran, sans cœur. Toujours aussi impassible, il se dirigea vers la sortie en adressant un dernier hochement de tête à Edward, qui n'avait encore esquissé ni un geste, ni une parole.

Qui devait rompre le silence en premier ? Lui ou Moi ?

Devais-je m'excuser ? Le supplier ?

Je gardais mes yeux rivés au sol, tout en sentant la brûlure de son regard sur moi. Cet homme exerçait une sorte d'emprise sur tout mon être. C'était magnétique, comme l'attraction qu'exerce le soleil sur la terre.

- Regardes-moi. _Ordonna-t-il._

Le timbre de sa voix était aussi sensuel que dans mes souvenirs et je ne pus retenir le frisson qui parcourra mon échine. Toutefois, je ne m'exécutais pas, c'était bien trop dur… Lui faire face… Entendre les reproches qu'il ne manquerait pas de m'adresser…

- Regardes-moi. Bella !

Cette fois, son ton était ferme et sans appel.

Rassemblant mon courage, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. L'intensité de ses iris verts pénétra au plus profond de moi. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, une multitude d'émotion dont certaines étaient contradictoires : désir, tendresse, doute, peur, joie, colère, l'envie, …

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? _Continua-t-il_.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant de répondre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _L'interrogeais-je, constatant avec plaisir que j'arrivais à donner le change, mon ton était plus assuré, que ce que je pouvais espérer._

- Je viens te récupérer et réparer tes erreurs.

- Quoi ? _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer._

- Tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse hier, avant que nous ayons eu le temps de discuter. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. _Développa-t-il, face à la stupéfaction, que je ne pouvais masquer._

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Disons que j'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps libre que prévu, dimanche dernier. La faute à une certaine personne qui à bouleversée mes plans. J'ai donc utilisé tout ce temps, à bon escient.

- Désolée d'avoir perturbé ton agenda, mais on ne t'a jamais appris à répondre clairement à une question. _Demandais-je soudain, sentant l'incrédulité laisser la place à une légère exaspération._

- J'ai mené ma petite enquête, puis élaborer mon plan de bataille.…

- Attends une minute, tu t'es renseigné, sur Moi ?

- Sur qui d'autre ? Tu es la seule qui m'intéresse. _Dit-il, sereinement._

- Je doute que tu aies pu apprendre grand-chose en si peu de temps.

- Détrompes-toi. Quand on fait appel aux bonnes personnes, rien n'est impossible.

J'étais soufflée et cherchais une répartie cinglante mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche c'est :

- Je t'écoute.

- Isabella Mary Swan, née le 3 septembre 1983 à Port-Angeles, fille de Charlie Swan, Shérif de la ville de Forks, et de Renée Higgenbotham, institutrice. Tes parents ont divorcé lorsque tu avais 5 ans et ta mère a déménagé à Phoenix où tu as passé ta jeunesse. Elle s'est remariée en 1998 avec Phil Dwyer, joueur de baseball en ligue mineure et quelques mois plus tard, tu as déménagé pour retourner vivre à Forks, chez ton père. Au lycée, tu as terminé 2ème de ta promo selon mes sources, simplement pour éviter d'avoir à faire un discours. Ensuite, tu es partie à Chicago pour intégrer l'université de Northwestern dans la section commerce et marketing, tu as aussi décroché un MBA de la Kellogg School of Management, avec mention.

Après tes études, il y a 5 ans, tu es partie pour New-York, où tu as été embauchée, ici, et ça fait trois ans que tu es devenue chef de pub. Tu gères les plus grosses campagnes de la Société.

Si tu le pouvais, tu te nourrirais seulement de chocolat noir, de chili dog et de croissants, ça je le sais d'expérience. Tu détestes le froid, la pluie, les serpents, l'injustice et les « trucs de filles » en général. _Dit-il en mimant les guillemets_. Tu es une passionnée de littérature, de cinéma et de musique. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal, de généreux, d'honnête et de terriblement maladroit, au vu de ton dossier médical.

Coté vie privée, ton premier petit ami connu était Laurent Johnson, capitaine de l'équipe de basket ball de Forks, un peu cliché, si tu veux mon avis l'intello et le sportif. A la fac, il y a eu Benjamin Miller, avec qui tu es sortie, pendant presque un an. Ta dernière relation suivie, remonte à près de deux ans, et il s'appelait Garrett McDermott, vous avez rompu lorsqu'il t'a demandé de venir t'installer avec lui. Depuis, tu n'as eu que de petits flirts. Ça te suffit ou veux tu que je continue ? _Termina-t-il, avec un sourire._

Stop, on rembobine.

Qui était l'homme en face de moi et qu'avait-il fait d'Edward ? J'avais tout à coup l'impression d'être un insecte, pris dans la toile d'une araignée. Où était passé l'homme doux et romantique, qui m'avait séduite il y a 36 heures à peine ?

Maintenant, j'étais bien au-delà de l'exaspération. Je percevais une sorte de colère rampante s'infiltrer en moi par tous les pores de ma peau.

Il avait passé ma vie au microscope et j'avais la sensation d'être totalement insignifiante. J'essayais néanmoins de donner le change, et de masquer mon malaise.

- Non, c'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter là. Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée. Tu as lancé le FBI, la CIA et la NSA sur mes traces on dirait… Tu attends des applaudissements, pour avoir résumé en 2 minutes, les 27 premières années de ma vie. _Assénais-je, avec tout le cynisme que j'avais en réserve._

- Tu pourrais au moins être impressionnée. _Ricana-t-il._

- En réalité mon état d'esprit oscille entre totalement choquée et véritablement furieuse.

Mes mots le firent réagir l'espace d'un instant, et il sembla réellement étonné, puis, très vite il reprit contenance.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé samedi soir. Je sais que tu as ressenti tout comme moi, cette symbiose. _Me confia-t-il en se levant pour me faire face. _

- Et alors ! Ça te donne le droit d'enquêter sur moi ? _Hoquetais-je, avec indignation._

-Je te veux, Bella. _Murmura-t-il. _

- C'est pour me dire ça, que tu es venu bavarder avec mon patron aux aurores ? _Demandais-je, ahurie._

- Non, je suis venu proposer à Aro un marché.

D'instinct, je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer la réponse mais j'étais obligée de poser la question :

- Quel… Quel genre de marché ? _Articulais-je, des trémolos dans la voix._

- Cullen Corp signe avec Volturi Advertising, pour tous ses contrats publicitaires, à la condition essentielle que tu sois chargée de toutes nos campagnes, et toi seule. Je crois qu'il va te proposer une énorme augmentation et peut-être même une association ! _Me révéla-t-il __triomphalement._

Alors là, la coupe était pleine… La rage sourde que je retenais depuis les dernières minutes déferlait dans mes veines, comme une rivière de lave incandescente… ça en était trop, j'explosais :

- Non mais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi ? Tu es un grand malade. Tu crois quoi ? Que toi et ton fric, vous pouvez débarquer dans ma vie, comme ça ? JE décide pour moi, c'est comme ça depuis toujours. Les détectives à la manque, que TU as engagés, ne t'ont pas prévenu. Je ne suis pas à vendre. Tu n'as AUCUN droit de t'immiscer dans MA vie ! _Hurlais-je, en frôlant l'asphyxie, me demandant au passage comment faisait Alice pour sortir ses interminables tirades._

- Il est normal que je prenne soin de toi. J'ai bien compris que le gros contrat que tu étais chargée de décrocher à la réception, concernait ma Société.

- Et alors, bordel ! En quoi ça te regarde ? _M'écriais-je. _J'ai merdé. C'est à MOI d'assumer. J'aurais dû me montrer plus professionnelle, à cette fête, mais j'ai fait un autre choix.

- Tu ne comprends pas Bella. Je t'ai choisie et maintenant, tu m'appartiens, comme je t'appartiens. _Insista-t-il en se rapprochant de moi._

- Jamais tu ne t'arrêtes de débiter des âneries ? Je n'appartiens à personne, si ce n'est à moi-même. Tu débarques avec tes gros sabots et tu essayes de régenter ma vie. Est-ce que tu t'es demandé, un quart de seconde, ce que moi je voulais ? Peut-être que j'ai passé une nuit géniale avec toi, mais que je n'en veux pas plus.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es pas assez bonne comédienne. _Plaisanta-t-il en se faisant encore un pas dans ma direction._

- Et toi, tu es vraiment trop présomptueux et arrogant. _M'emportais-je. _Tu as essayé de me piéger en t'arrangeant avec Aro, pour me coincer ici, en m'offrant le job du siècle. Et ben, c'est raté mon cher. _Ponctuais-je en appuyant un doigt sur son torse. _Un autre truc, qu'on a omis de te dire à mon sujet, c'est que j'ai l'habitude de ne compter que sur moi.

- Ça m'a manqué…

- Quoi ? _Râlais-je._

- Toi, ta présence, ton corps…_ Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, en tentant de me prendre dans ses bras._

L'espace d'un instant, je me laissais aller contre son torse. Son odeur m'intoxiquait. Je me surpris à humer la peau de son cou à plein poumon, comme une junky en manque. Cet homme affolait tous mes sens, mais en même temps, il m'exaspérait à un tel point ! D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ce besoin de tout contrôler ?

_- _Humm…

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. J'étais réellement pathétique, de réagir ainsi après lui avoir tenu un tel discours.

_- _Alors mon ange, on est d'accord ?_ Susurra-t-il alors que je le sentais sourire contre ma nuque._

- Hein, quoi ? _M'exclamais-je en le repoussant vivement. _Est-ce que tu as entendu les mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche au cours des 15 dernières minutes ?

- Mais, je t'offre ce que tu veux, ma puce ? Ton rêve sur un plateau.

- Mais, le fait est que je ne te demande rien. Si un jour, je décroche le contrat de ma vie ou que je deviens associé d'une boîte de pub, ça ne sera que grâce à mon travail et pas pour mes compétences dans un lit ! Capish ?

- Tu refuses ?

- Ça me semblait pourtant suffisamment clair, les 12 fois précédentes. OUI ! _Criais-je. _Si ! Da ! Ja ! Je peux aussi te le mimer, et peut-être même te le chanter, si ça peut te le faire entrer dans le crâne.

- Tu es impossible ! _Asséna-t-il durement._

- Et toi, tu me mets hors de moi.

- Bien ! _Gronda-t-il._

- Bien ! _Renvoyais-je en lui tenant tête._

- Parfait !

- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. _Ripostais-je._

- Parce que tu crois, que je vais te laisser partir, encore une fois ? _Souffla-t-il._

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation ? _Fis-je sur le même ton. _

- Aro Volturi va te virer, tu sais. _Reprit-il, soudain bien plus calme. _Il voulait le faire, et ce n'est que grâce à mon deal, qu'il a revu sa position. Si tu rejettes mon offre, tu perds ton job, t'en es consciente j'espère ?

- Le chantage… Bravo, ça manquait au tableau. _Marmonnais-je en tournant les talons._

En deux enjambées, j'atteignais la porte, que je claquais, au visage d'un Edward interdit. J'eus seulement le temps de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom.

Dans l'open space, tous les regards se posèrent immédiatement sur moi. Il semblerait que les murs ne soient pas si bien insonorisés que ça, finalement…

Je déglutissais avec difficulté, mais la fureur n'avait pas encore déserté mon corps, et elle m'insufflait le courage, qu'il me fallait, pour ce qui allait suivre.

Je scannais la pièce pour tomber sur la personne que je cherchais. Si je n'avais pas été aussi furibonde, j'aurais certainement eu la trouille de ma vie, en voyant les éclairs que ses yeux me lançaient.

Allez Bella, en piste, pour le baroud d'honneur.

- Aro. _L'interpellais-je de l'autre bout de la salle. _Vous êtes un connard de première, doublé d'un profiteur. Vous prenez un malin plaisir à exploiter vos collaborateurs, en les tyrannisant, pour ensuite vous attribuez tout le mérite. Je n'ai aucun respect pour vous, ni en tant qu'homme, ni en tant que patron. Aujourd'hui, vous avez essayé de vous servir de moi, et ça c'est la goutte d'eau… Je démissionne. Je pars dans 15 minutes. Je laisserais les dossiers dont je m'occupais sur mon bureau… Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir…

Ma tirade fut suivie de quelques rires et d'un ou deux sifflets d'admiration, qui cessèrent bien vite face au visage plus que crispé d'Aro. Il passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait nous faire une syncope en live.

Dans mon dos, la porte du bureau de mon ex-boss, c'était rouverte, et Edward se tenait sur le seuil, je pouvais sentir sa présence, mais je refusais de reprendre notre conversation. Tout avait déjà été dit.

Pour la seconde fois, je laissais Edward Cullen en plant, mais à la différence de la précédente, je savais exactement pour quelles raisons.

* * *

**Bon alors, verdict ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'espère ?**

**Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, passez par la case review...**

**Bye**

**PS : Je pars samedi pour une semaine de vacances, donc pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais pour vous remerciez de me lire, je vais tâcher de vous mettre en ligne le chapitre 4, vendredi.**

**On dit merci qui ?**


	6. Chapitre 4 : Révélations

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu.**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses commentaires.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, plus long que d'habitude, du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes**** et à celles à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Nana : **Merci pour le compliment et contente de voir que tu apprécies le caractère bien trempé de Bella.

**Sandry : **Merci de me lire. Ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. Pour Bella, quelques éléments de réponse au chapitre 5. Pour Ed, tu auras tes réponses, en lisant ce chap.

**Diana : **Et oui, Bella en mode rébellion ça déménage !

**Sophie : **Edward, ramper… Pourquoi pas, c'est une idée ça ?

**Karima :** Merci pour le compliment, merci de lire cette histoire, merci de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire.

**PatiewSnow : **Effectivement Bella a du tempérament, et pour connaitre la réaction d'Edward, et bien, il suffit de lire ce chapitre.

**Lili8825 :** Merci de venir grossir les rangs des lecteurs et lectrices de L'invité mystère. C'est toujours un plaisir.

**Edwardbellaamour : **Tu as bien raison, Edward n'ai pas près de lâcher l'affaire, tu vas d'ailleurs le voir en lisant ce chapitre.

**Marie :** Tu es exaucée, voici un autre chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Révélations**

**EPOV**

Kate venait de déposer une pile de courrier sur mon bureau, j'y jetais un coup d'œil rapide. Plusieurs cartons d'invitations pour des vernissages, des premières, des galas de charité, et autres festivités du même genre. Rien que des invitations à des soirées qui promettaient d'être d'un ennui mortel et auxquelles je ne me rendais jamais.

J'avais à peine 30 ans et j'avais un mal fou à me faire à cet univers, qui pourtant était bel et bien le mien, et ce, depuis ma naissance. J'étais pour moitié l'héritier de Carlisle Cullen, PDG de la multinationale, Cullen Corp. Grâce au groupe, fondé à l'origine par mon grand-père Anthony Elliott Cullen, la fortune de ma famille était aujourd'hui estimée à quelques 3 milliards de dollars.

Notre entreprise s'était diversifiée à travers le temps et aujourd'hui nous intervenions dans les principaux secteurs de l'économie mondiale. Pourtant, je n'étais pas vraiment attiré par cette vie. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais demandé à mes parents la permission d'aller étudier à l'étranger. J'avais envie de calme et d'anonymat.

J'étais un scientifique dans l'âme. Pragmatique était mon deuxième prénom. Identifier le problème, chercher, analyser, émettre des hypothèses, trouver une solution. Plus que tout j'adorais l'expérimentation… J'avais donc porté mon choix sur l'Université de Cambridge et son cursus de physique chimie, qui était le plus sélectif de tout le Royaume-Unis.

Même si cela ne faisait pas partie de mes matières de prédilection, j'avais également passé un MBA en économie et gestion auprès de la London School of Economics, afin d'être apte à intégrer l'entreprise familiale, lorsque mon heure viendrait.

Après 5 années d'études, j'avais pris le temps de voyager pour parcourir le monde. J'avais même bossé bénévolement, quelques mois, pour une ONG, qui construisait des puits destinés à l'irrigation au Sahel.

Finalement, j'étais revenu dans le giron familial, depuis deux ans, après maintes sollicitations de mon père. Ce dernier envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de passer la main.

Incidemment, j'avais pris de plus en plus de responsabilité au sein de la Société, pour le plus grand bonheur de toute ma famille. Mon père voyait en moi son digne successeur. Ma mère était ravie de voir son petit garçon rentrer au bercail. Mon frère, qui voulait d'affranchir de la tutelle paternelle et fonder sa propre boite, était bien content que j'endosse à sa place le rôle de dirigeant du groupe.

Malgré les responsabilités qui m'incombaient, je préservais jalousement mon intimité. Pour moi, il était totalement exclu que je fasse la une des magasines people, comme mon frère qui paradait fréquemment aux bras de bimbos siliconées. Je tenais bien trop à ma tranquillité. Les quelques aventures, que j'avais eues, remontaient principalement à mes années universitaires et ne m'avaient pas laissé de souvenirs impérissables.

La solitude, que je cultivais depuis mon retour aux Etats-Unis, ne facilitait pas non plus les rencontres. En même temps, je ne ressentais pas forcément le besoin de courir la gueuse, comme Emmett.

Je savais que mon âme sœur était là, toute proche, qu'elle m'attendait, tout comme je me languissais d'elle.

Toute ma vie, je me souviendrais de cette journée, qui allait bouleverser mon existence pour toujours. C'était l'anniversaire d'Emmett, ses 14 ans, il avait passé la semaine précédente à tanner notre mère pour qu'elle l'emmène à la fête foraine qui était installée au pied du Space Needle.

Esmé avait fini par craquer, elle ne pouvait rien nous refuser très longtemps, alors qu'elle aurait largement préféré que son cher Emmy se passionne pour l'art et lui suggère une visite au musée. Hélas pour notre petite maman, Emmett vouait un amour sans borne aux manèges à sensation… C'était mon frère tout craché… On fonce tête baissée, on privilégie l'action à la réflexion… Un vrai petit mec, un vrai Cullen, comme disait mon père.

De mon coté, j'étais le fifils à sa maman, le petit dernier d'Esmé, celui qu'elle chouchoutait… Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur mon incroyable sensibilité et ma fibre artistique innée. Ma mère m'avait effectivement inscrit à des cours de piano, et contre toute attente, j'étais rapidement devenu un véritable virtuose.

Au grand dam de mon frère, j'étais donc du voyage. Nous étions pourtant loin d'être complices à cette époque, il aurait certainement voulu se passer de ma présence pour se retrouver avec sa bande de copains. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de rivalité entre nous, dans les études, le sport, l'attention de nos parents…

L'un des passe-temps préférés d'Emmett après la bouffe, les filles et le sport (dans cet ordre), c'était de me mettre en boîte, au sens propre comme au figuré… Une fois, je devais avoir 6 ans, et lui 9, il m'avait enfermé plus d'une heure dans son coffre à jouet. C'était la gouvernante qui m'avait libéré.

Cette après-midi là, comme à son habitude, il n'arrêtait pas de me chambrer. Il était littéralement écroulé de rire parce que j'avais eu la nausée après être sorti du marteau infernal.

Pour continuer à se foutre de moi, il avait réclamé un autre hot-dog pour bien me montrer que lui avait de l'estomac contrairement à moi. Esmé avait accepté. Tête basse, mort de honte, face aux quolibets de mon frère, je les suivais à bonne distance. Il était hors de question pour moi d'avaler encore quoi que ce soit. Finalement, au milieu de la foule, je les avais perdus de vue, après un instant d'inattention.

Je les avais cherchés un bon moment, sans succès. Au final, je m'étais retrouvé un peu à l'écart du gros de la fête pour finir par tomber nez à nez avec une espèce de vieille bohémienne. Elle m'avait proposé de me lire les lignes de la main, contre 5 $.

C'était une activité qui était à ma mesure et au moins je ne risquais pas d'y laisser mes tripes.

- Viens mon garçon. Entre sous la tente de Madame Jasmine. _Me guida-t-elle._ Je vais te dévoiler les secrets de ton destin.

_- _Ce n'est pas la peine, Madame. Je ne crois pas à vos boniments. Mon père me dit toujours que _« l'avenir est quelque chose qui se surmonte, on ne subit pas l'avenir, on le fait »_ (*). Je pense qu'il a raison et que rien n'est déterminé l'avance.

- Donc, tu ne crains pas ton futur ? Allez, donne-moi ta main ! _M'invita-t-elle._

- Heu…

- Aurais-tu peur ? _Me taquina-t-elle en m'adressant un sourire bienveillant._

- Non. _Soufflais-je._

Elle prit la main que je lui tendais. Sa paume était étonnement chaude dans la mienne, mais cela n'empêcha pas un frisson de parcourir tout mon corps.

- Je vois une existence dorée… _Commença-t-elle._

- Vous ne vous mouillez pas trop, je porte mon blazer de King's School (**)

- Chut. Cesses de m'interrompre et laisse-moi me concentrer. _M'intima-t-elle._

Après une longue inspiration, elle reprit son examen de ma paume.

- Je vois des parents qui t'aiment et un frère, qui te fait tourner en bourrique, mais ça ne durera pas. Un jour viendra où vous serez les meilleurs amis…

J'avais beaucoup de mal à la croire, sur le dernier point…

- Tu caches de grandes choses en toi, qui ne demandent qu'à s'exprimer… Tu vas partir, loin, longtemps pour chercher qui tu es. Je te vois voyager à travers le monde, tu erres de pays en pays, sans trouver l'objet de ta quête.

Plus elle avançait dans son récit énigmatique, plus j'étais intrigué et fasciné, bien que dans ma famille on n'apporte pas de crédit à ce genre de balivernes. Toutefois, ça me plaisait de m'imaginer en une sorte d'Indiana Jones, faisant le tour du monde. C'était tellement loin de la vie qui m'attendait.

- Un jour, sans t'y attendre, tu le trouveras… _Me chuchota-t-elle, en entretenant le mystère._

- Quoi ? _Demandais-je les yeux brillants d'excitation._

- … Le plus grand trésor que le monde recèle…

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

- L'âme sœur, le grand amour.

- C'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ? _Râlais-je. _Ça ne vaut pas 5 $, ces foutaises !

- Détrompe-toi, tu comprendras, avec le temps. Toutes les choses merveilleuses, que tu rêves accomplir, ne sont rien si tu n'as personne avec qui les partager.

- Je m'en moque de l'amour.

- Je n'ai pas dit l'amour. C'est plus que ça, c'est ton âme sœur que tu trouveras. Certaines personnes passent leur vie à sa recherche sans succès. Tu es un chanceux Edward.

- Mouais, ça c'est vous qui le dîtes ! Mais, comment vous connaissez mon prénom. _L'interrogeais-je, certain que je n'avais rien dit._

- J'ai un don… Souviens-toi de ce que je vais te dire maintenant, un jour tu croiseras son regard et le monde autour de toi s'effacera. Et tu sauras, ton cœur la reconnaitras. Tu seras tout pour elle comme elle sera tout pour toi… Allez file maintenant, ta mère te cherche, elle est à coté du grand-huit. _Termina-t-elle en me souriant._

J'étais ressorti de la tente, en songeant fortement qu'on m'avait arnaqué de 5 $, mais quand j'avais effectivement retrouvé ma mère et mon frère, à l'endroit dit, j'avais un peu relativisé.

Des années plus tard, alors que nous étions au lycée, Emmett et moi, nous nous étions rapprochés, nous étions devenus amis et confidents. Il n'avait aucun secret pour moi, tout comme il savait tout de moi… mêmes les prédictions de la bohémienne. Ma naïveté l'avait fait rire aux éclats.

Pourtant, plus les ans passaient, plus je me rendais compte que chaque promesse de Madame Jasmine s'étaient réalisées… sauf la plus importante.

J'étais parti étudié en Angleterre, j'avais énormément voyagé, rencontré des centaines de gens et pourtant je me sentais toujours incomplet. C'est pour ça que je m'étais décidé à rentrer à Seattle.

Et puis, il y a avait eu cette invitation aux 20 ans d'une boîte de pub quelconque, Volterri, quelque chose... Je ne m'intéressais qu'à la technique, en règle générale. Pour ce qui était de la commercialisation, de la publicité et du marketing, je laissais mon père et ses collaborateurs faire. Comme toujours, j'avais donc prévu de décliner, sauf qu'au dernier moment, le vol de mes parents avait été retardé. Ils nous avaient donc demandé à Emmett et moi d'assurer la représentation de la Société à cette fête sans intérêt.

J'avais prévu d'assurer le service minimum, un tour dans le club où avait lieu la soirée, un verre et je prévoyais de rentrer chez moi. J'avais envie de calme, de retrouver mon piano et de jouer, en profitant de la vue que ma terrasse panoramique m'offrait sur les lumières de la ville.

Je trainais du coté du bar, quand j'ai enfin croisé le regard que j'avais tant cherché. La profondeur et l'intensité de ses prunelles m'avaient foudroyé. Les paroles de la Diseuse de bonne aventure m'étaient revenues en mémoire au même instant. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était parfaitement exact. Mon cœur l'avait reconnu et je savais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie et la future mère de mes enfants.

C'était la plus belle créature qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Elle était l'image même d'un ange. Des yeux en amande, d'un joli marron chocolat, des lèvres pleines et pulpeuses, un nez mutin, des joues légèrement rosées, un visage aux proportions parfaites… Je devinais une chevelure brune des plus soyeuses, qu'elle avait relevée en un chignon flou. Enfin, sa robe, qui mettait en valeur les courbes harmonieuses de son corps divin, dévoilait de larges pans de sa peau crémeuse et délicate.

Elle était mon chant des sirènes. A l'instant, j'aurais marché sur des braises pour elle, j'aurais ouvert la mer rouge en deux, j'aurais escaladé l'Everest…

Maintenant que je l'avais trouvée, il était hors de question que je la laisse disparaîitre. Je la voulais avec moi, pour toujours.

La première phrase qui m'était venue à l'esprit c'était _« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends. »_

Mais, par peur de la faire fuir, j'avais opté pour une approche bien plus conventionnelle.

Je pris ma voix la plus enjôleuse pour l'aborder.

- Bonsoir.

- Heu… Bonsoir._ Balbutiait-elle._

_- _Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

Mon approche n'avait pas été des plus originales, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de trouver mieux, tellement j'étais fasciné par le charme naturel et désarmant qui émanait d'elle.

- Heu… Vous savez que c'est open bar ?

Elle avait répliqué à ma pitoyable tentative de drague, en plaisantant avec moi. Sa façon d'agir me surprenait tout autant qu'elle m'attirait. Généralement les femmes rôdaient autour de moi comme des chattes en chaleur, mais pas elle. Elle était différente de toutes les autres.

_- _Oui, mais je me suis promis que lorsque je vous rencontrerais nous savourerions une coupe de champagne, afin de fêter notre rencontre comme il se doit. _Rétorquais-je sans cacher mon amusement, face à son trouble._

- Ah… Je…Enfin…Heu… Nous nous connaissons ? …Monsieur… ?

- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de vous être présenté. Mais dès l'instant où je vous ai vue ce soir, j'ai décidé que l'on se connaitrait. Je vous propose de laisser tomber les convenances, pour cette nuit, pas de nom, pas d'échange de cartes. Juste un homme et une femme, qui partagent un verre et… _Dis-je le plus honnêtement du monde._

Je passais sous silence, l'aspect : vous êtes la femme de ma vie voulez-vous m'épouser ? Chaque chose en son temps… sinon elle allait me prendre pour un fou échappé de l'asile.

Après avoir commandé deux coupes de champagne au barman, je lui proposais de porter un toast, tout en ancrant mon regard dans le sien, afin qu'elle comprenne l'intensité du feu qui ravageait mes entrailles depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle :

- A nous. _Susurrais-je_.

- A nous._ Répondit-elle sur le même ton._

Tout c'était enchaîné dans une harmonie parfaite. Elle avait accepté de me faire confiance. Je voulais préserver mon anonymat pour le moment, j'avais peur que le nom de Cullen, ne déclenche des réactions imprévisibles. Je parlais par expériences et là j'avais envie qu'elle m'aime pour ce que j'étais à l'intérieur. Pour moi, son nom n'avait d'ailleurs aucune espèce d'importance.

Ma conscience me soufflait, que c'était une vaine astuce mais, tant pis. Le plus important étant qu'elle avait accepté de me suivre.

Je voulais l'étonner, alors, je l'avais emmenée goûter les meilleures chili-dog de la ville. Une nouvelle fois, c'était elle qui m'avait désarçonnée, non seulement elle connaissait l'endroit, mais en plus elle jouait parfaitement le jeu, malgré sa robe du soir et ses hauts talons. Non seulement elle était magnifique mais en plus elle était incroyablement à l'aise.

Après notre repas, nous avions marché à travers Central Park, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Nous avions échangé, débattu, ri, chicané… Et puis nous étions arrivés chez moi…

Bien décidé de pousser un peu plus ma chance, en lui proposant un dernier verre. Ensuite, j'avais laissé toute l'urgence et la passion que je ressentais pour elle me submerger. Ma déesse m'avait comblé bien au-delà de toutes mes espérances.

Notre nuit avait été magique… la perfection en tout point… Elle m'avait permis de vénérer son corps, avant que je ne succombe à la tentation de la posséder, enfin.

Cette nuit là, je n'avais pas dormi, j'étais bien trop extatique pour ça. J'avais trouvé mon sésame pour le paradis, il dormait lover contre mon torse.

Mon intuition ne s'y était pas trompée, c'était un ange tombé du ciel, juste pour moi. Sur ses lèvres délicieuses, s'étalait un léger sourire de contentement, comme si, elle aussi, était consciente d'être à sa place.

J'avais dû résister à la tentation de la réveiller et de lui faire de nouveau l'amour. Alors, pour calmer mon côté Neandertal, j'avais quitté à regret mon lit. J'étais allé courir, j'en avais profité pour ramener quelques unes des meilleures viennoiseries de la ville. Puis, je m'étais attelée à la préparation du petit déjeuner, pour elle. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, pour personne.

En vérité, je détestais généralement que des gens, a fortiori des inconnus, pénètrent dans mon intimité. Avec elle, tout était différent, ma belle endormie avait complètement bouleversé mon monde, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, j'aurais facilement pris goût à ces petites attentions, prendre soin de ma beauté brune me paraissait naturel.

J'avais ramené ses affaires dans ma chambre et j'en avais encore profité pour me délecter de sa quiétude, de sa grâce. Mes mains étaient passées dans sa douce chevelure. Je m'étais repu de son parfum enivrant, avant de retourné vers la cuisine, pour reprendre mes esprits.

Le signal que j'attendais avait retenti, lorsque j'avais entendu l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain… Elle était réveillée. J'avais alors cédé à une pulsion primale, j'étais allé la rejoindre sous la douche. J'avais pu admirer l'eau, ruisselant le long de son corps, sublimant la soie de sa peau en la dotant d'un éclat particulier. La sentir de nouveau contre moi, m'avait fait durcir instantanément. Elle s'abandonnait dans mes bras, gonflant mon cœur de fierté. Elle était mienne, pour toujours et à jamais.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me vautrer comme je l'aurais souhaité dans cette bulle de félicité… J'avais bien compris qu'elle avait des questions, elle voulait savoir qui j'étais.

Au fond de moi, néanmoins, je n'avais pas redouté sa réaction, elle était faite pour moi, elle m'était destinée, elle m'accepterait…

Lorsqu'elle avait compris mon nom et ce qu'il impliquait, je l'avais vu pâlir et fuir. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas me faire ça. Il était exclu que je la laisse me quitter.

Hélas, j'avais été pétrifié par son attitude et le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, elle était partie… envolée… disparue…

J'avais essayé de la retenir, je lui avais proposé d'en parler… sans succès…

Mais, c'était mal connaître Edward Cullen… Je ne la laisserais plus s'éloigner de moi, jamais.

Je m'étais lancé à sa poursuite, appelant en même temps Mark, le portier de l'immeuble, avec mon portable, afin qu'il la stoppe, mais elle lui avait filé entre les pattes.

En arrivant dans le hall, j'avais juste eu le temps de la voir s'engouffrer dans le taxi, qui venait de déposer mes parents au pied du building.

Shit !

J'avais totalement oublié que mes parents arrivaient ce matin. Bordel, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. A New-York, ils avaient leur pied-à-terre dans l'immeuble que moi. En fait, l'endroit nous appartenait.

J'avais expédié rapidement Esmé et Carlisle. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder. Il fallait de je la retrouve et vite, sans quoi j'allais définitivement perdre pied.

De retour dans mon penthouse, j'avais passé 2-3 coups de fil et réuni une cellule de crise. Trente minutes plus tard, Jenks, le chef de la sécurité de Cullen Corp était chez moi, accompagné de ses deux adjoints Félix et Demetri.

Jenks était un ancien des Forces Spéciales, il avait été dans les bérets verts pendant 15 ans, avant de raccrocher, pour monter sa société dans la sécurité privée. Depuis 4 ans, il avait été recruté par mon père, pour s'occuper de sûreté de l'entreprise et de notre famille. L'argent attirait bien des convoitises… Félix avait bossé dans les renseignements pour la NSA et Demetri était un ex-agent du FBI, spécialisé dans les nouvelles technologies.

- Messieurs, si je vous ai fait venir ici un dimanche matin, c'est que j'ai besoin que vous enquêtiez sur quelqu'un. _Attaquais-je d'entrée, dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans mon salon._

- Vous avez reçu des menaces ? _Déduisit Jenks._

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec une menace. _Répliquais-je._

- Alors, quel est le problème. _Enchaîna Félix._

- Je dois tout savoir sur une certaine Isabella Swan, elle travaille dans l'agence de pub… heu… Je ne me souviens plus du nom exact. Il faudra téléphoner à Kate, pour lui demander.

- C'est une espionne ?

- Non ! _Criais-je malgré moi._

Je n'aurais pas été tellement tendu, que j'aurais certainement ri face à leurs déformations professionnelles, dont il faisait preuve.

- Quand vous dîtes tout, qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse au juste ? _Demanda Demetri, en sortant un bloc pour prendre des notes._

- Tout, c'est clair : de sa naissance à maintenant. Je veux que vous épluchiez sa vie : Famille, amis, ex… _Rien que le terme m'arrachais un frémissement de dégoût. _Etudes, job, âge, adresse, endroits fréquentés, préférences, aversions… Vous saisissez le topo…

- Ok, je vais actionner quelques contacts demain, chez les flics, et Dem se chargera de pirater le fichier national des étudiants. On devrait avoir un pedigree complet d'ici 3 à 4 jours, si cette personne n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Vous avez jusqu'à 17 heures… aujourd'hui. C'est clair !

Mon ton leur ôta toute velléité de contestation et ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

- Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas. Vous avez du travail, il me semble !

Ils s'éclipsèrent dans la minute.

Comme je leur avais ordonnée, Jenks me mailla le dossier complet de Bella à 16h58. Leur travail avait, comme toujours, été d'une redoutable efficacité. Tout y était.

Date et lieu de naissance, filiation.

Je souriais malgré moi… Un père shérif et pourtant, elle suivait un inconnu dans Central Park en pleine nuit. Bella était d'un naturel étonnement confiant, visiblement.

Un départ pour Phoenix après le divorce de ses parents et un retour dans le pluvieux état de Washington, à 15 ans. Cette information piqua ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer le départ d'une ado, d'une grande ville ensoleillée pour une bourgade froide et paumée, tout ça pour retrouver un père avec qui elle avait peu de contact… Rien de grave, je l'espérais.

A voir son dossier scolaire et universitaire, Bella était brillante, mais ça je l'avais découvert seul en discutant avec elle hier.

Les gars avaient mis la main sur l'annuaire des élèves, de son année de terminale. Je ne savais même pas comment ils s'y étaient pris et je ne préférais pas le savoir… Je doutais fortement que les moyens employés soient légaux…

Les commentaires la concernant étaient très révélateurs : On y décrivait une fille intelligente, dévouée, timide… Elle donnait des cours de soutien aux élèves en difficulté et participait à l'atelier théâtre mais côté coulisses. Il semblait également qu'elle ait failli être major de promo. Il me semblait que Bella n'aimait pas vraiment se mettre en avant, préférant œuvrer dans l'ombre… Elle était discrète et cela contribuait à son charme.

Elle avait visiblement du succès auprès des garçons, à voir certaines notes laissées par des garçons qu'elle avait dû éconduire.

Mon attention fut retenue par la taille de son dossier médical. On aurait facilement pu croire que Bella avait été victime de mauvais traitement, sauf que le nombre de ses visites à l'hôpital ne diminuait pas, au fur et à mesure des années. J'en déduisais qu'elle était soit incroyablement maladroite, soit incroyablement malchanceuse.

Bella était fascinante. Elle détonnait par rapport aux standards de la gente féminine. Elle ne semblait apprécier ni la mode, ni le maquillage, ni le shopping… Rien d'artificiel chez elle.

Ses passions : littérature, cinéma et musique… Nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes… Merveilleux.

Elle aimait chocolat noir, les chili-dogs et les croissants… Adorable !

Elle détestait : le froid, la pluie, les serpents, l'injustice et les « trucs de filles » en général… Je riais franchement.

La partie la plus délicate à aborder pour moi concernait sa vie privée et ses ex petits-amis. Malgré moi, je poussais un soupir de soulagement, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations sérieuses : Laurent, Benjamin, Garrett… je passais très vite… trop douloureux de l'imaginer dans d'autres bras que les miens.

Le dernier dossier transmis se rapportait à sa carrière. C'était là ma meilleure piste, pour la récupérer. Elle travaillait depuis 5 ans pour Volturi Advertising.

A la lecture du dossier je n'avais pas beaucoup de sympathie pour Aro Volturi, le Directeur de l'agence, ni pour ses frères. A bien y réfléchir, je comprenais pourquoi mon père avait toujours refusé de bosser avec cette boîte.

Bella était quelqu'un de fidèle, de loyal et de persévérant… Non seulement elle avait tenue 5 ans aux milieux de ces requins, mais en plus, elle avait gravi les échelons. J'en concluais qu'elle devait être très douée dans son job.

Il était 21 heures quand je relevais la tête. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Dire que j'étais intéressé par Bella était un doux euphémisme. J'étais totalement captivé. Elle m'avait capturé cœur et âme. Victime consentante, j'étais ensorcelé, envouté, pris au piège de ses charmes…

Tout ce que j'avais appris d'elle attisait encore plus mon désir de la revoir. Il avait fallu que je me fasse violence pour ne pas aller défoncer sa porte et la ramener auprès moi, l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû abandonner.

J'avais néanmoins réussi à me raisonner. Elle était partie bouleverser et je voulais la revoir en terrain neutre. Un plan se dessina alors dans mon esprit.

J'avais immédiatement attrapé mon téléphone, pour le mettre à exécution.

- Monsieur Volturi ?

- Oui. Qui le demande ? _M'interrogea-t-il avec prétention._

- Edward Cullen. _M'exclamais-je, tout aussi froidement._ Vous savez qui je suis ?

Il s'agissait évidemment d'une question purement rhétorique. Notre nom de famille était connu dans les milieux d'affaires de tout le pays.

_- _Oh, Monsieur Cullen, quelle excellente surprise. _Poursuivit-il d'une voix soudain mielleuse._

_- _J'ai besoin de vous entretenir d'une affaire importante. Vos bureaux, demain, 7 heures._ Assénais-je d'un ton péremptoire._

- Heu… Très bien… Oui…

J'eus tout juste le temps de l'entendre balbutier sa réponse, que j'avais déjà raccroché. J'envoyais un email à Jenks… Il me fallait encore quelques informations complémentaires…

Mon plan était simple et efficace. Aucune place n'était laissée à l'échec ou à l'improvisation. J'allais offrir à Bella le monde sur un plateau. Je m'étais intérieurement fait le serment de combler toutes ses attentes et mêmes de les devancer. Elle méritait le meilleur.

Seul dans mon lit, je ressentis la cruelle morsure de son absence. Je ne la connaissais que depuis 24 heures et pourtant elle était déjà le centre de mon univers.

A 5 heures, n'y tenant plus, j'avais jeté l'éponge et avait été courir. A 6h30, je faisais les 100 pas devant Volturi Advertising.

Aro Volturi m'accueillit avec un sourire faussement amical…

Mascarade inutile... Il se fatiguait pour rien. Jenks m'avait brossé un tableau du personnage !

Avide de pouvoir, cupide, ambitieux, tyrannique, hypocrite, imbu de lui-même, égocentrique, esclavagiste et pervers… Charmant personnage et si ce n'était pas pour Bella, j'aurais continué de faire comme moi père et refuser catégoriquement de travailler avec lui.

Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, à cette heure, mais je devais rester incognito, pour le moment.

- Que me vaut le plaisir, Monsieur Cullen ? _Commença-t-il._

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Isabella Swan travaille pour vous et je veux qu'à partir de maintenant elle gère l'image de Cullen Corp.

- Oh, Monsieur Cullen, ou puis-je vous appeler Edward ? _Tenta-t-il._

- Monsieur Cullen, suffira ! _Proclamais-je._

- Soit ! Vous savez, Isabella est un de mes meilleurs éléments, je lui ai tout appris d'ailleurs, mais elle est encore très jeune. Je pense qu'une personne plus expérimentée conviendrait mieux pour s'occuper de ce projet.

Ce type me sortait par les yeux. Il exploitait ses collaborateurs et s'en attribuait les mérites. Qu'il agisse ainsi au détriment de Bella me révulsait. Je contre-attaquais de suite.

- A mon tour d'être franc, Monsieur Volturi. Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez. C'est Bella Swan qui m'intéresse et personne d'autre, donc voilà ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez lui offrir une promotion et une augmentation de salaire scandaleusement élevée, pour la remercier de faire tourner cette maison à votre place, peut-être même que vous lui proposer de devenir votre associée. En contrepartie, toutes nos campagnes de publicité passeront par votre agence. Vous savez pertinemment que cela représente un budget de plusieurs millions par an. Vous doubleriez votre chiffre d'affaire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

A voir la crispation de sa mâchoire, je me doutais qu'il rongeait son frein et se retenait de me sauter à la gorge. Toutefois, avec le deal que je lui soumettais, j'allais exaucer son vœu le plus cher : le mettre à la tête de la plus importante agence de pub des Etats-Unis. Il n'y résisterait pas.

Il fit semblant de peser le pour et le contre un moment, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Votre offre demande réflexion, Monsieur Cullen.

J'éclatais d'un rire sans joie.

- Ma proposition expirera à la minute où je sortirais de votre bureau.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparle. Je chéckais mes mails pour empêcher mon esprit de divaguer et de me rappeler combien elle me manquait.

- C'est d'accord. _Lâcha-t-il, résigné._

- Parfait, alors dès qu'Isabella arrivera vous la convoquerez pour que nous lui annoncions la grande nouvelle. J'aimerais vous demander une dernière chose.

- Mes couilles sur un billot. _Ragea-t-il._

Tentant, car j'abhorrais cet homme.

- Avant que nous parlions à Bella, je voudrais m'entretenir avec elle en tête à tête.

- Si ce n'est que ça… accordé.

Après je ne sais combien de temps, la standardiste nous indiqua que Bella était arrivée. Mon estomac se tordit sous l'anticipation… J'allais la revoir.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce les épaules voutées et la tête baissée, comme si elle se rendait à l'abattoir. Ma gorge se serra. Ma douce, ma tendre Bella, elle ne devrait connaître que le bonheur.

Aro la força à lui faire face. Je détestais le ton condescendant qu'il employait avec elle. Je compris, à son comportement, qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore vu. Lorsque les paroles d'Aro se répercutèrent en elle, je vis son regard se vriller sur moi. J'y lisais l'étonnement et l'incrédulité.

Comme convenu, il quitta la pièce en nous laissant enfin seuls.

Ma joie de la revoir était quelque peu gâchée face à son attitude qui me déroutait… Elle aurait dû être comme moi et exulter à l'idée de nos retrouvailles.

Au contraire, elle était figée et évitait sciemment mon regard. La nervosité montait en moi et sans que je ne comprenne comment, nous nous retrouvions embarqués dans une joute verbale.

De part et d'autre, le ton montait. Il était clair que la situation m'échappait et je n'arrivais pas à la rattraper, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Où était passée notre parfaite symbiose ?

C'était comme si elle refusait de s'avouer que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'elle ressentait autant que moi l'attraction qui existait entre nous.

Je voulais lui prouver toute l'importance qu'elle avait prise dans ma vie mais plus ça allait, plus elle se braquait.

Elle me reprochait d'avoir fouillé dans sa vie. Or, il ne s'agissait que d'une marque d'intérêt. J'avais eu envie de tout savoir sur elle et qu'elle apprenne tout sur moi. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, quand on rencontrait son âme sœur.

Bella ne cessait de m'invectiver… Toutes mes tentatives pour la calmer échouaient les une après les autres, emportant avec elles mes rêves et mes espoirs.

J'avais essayé la domination, l'arrogance, l'humour, mais elle restait imperturbable, poursuivant sa diatribe enflammée. Je me résolvais à abattre ma dernière carte. Imperceptiblement, je me rapprochais d'elle et de son corps tentateur, pour faire jouer le magnétisme qui existait entre nous.

L'espace d'un fabuleux instant, elle se laissa aller contre moi. Elle abdiquait et je savourais ma victoire, respirant son parfum enivrant, comme elle le faisait avec moi. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps le sourire satisfait qui s'étirait sur mes lèvres.

Alors que tout mon être exultait, je poussais un peu plus ma chance. Je voulais qu'elle rende les armes définitivement et qu'elle accepte tout ce que je lui donnais.

_- _Alors mon ange, on est d'accord ?_ Murmurais-je à son oreille._

Encore une fois, elle me prit de court et me repoussa violemment. Bella irradiait la colère et j'en étais la principale cible.

Notre dispute reprit de plus belle, avant qu'elle ne me laisse en plant au milieu de la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'être trahi, abandonné, vide, perdu…

Comment arrivait-elle à me faire passer, en quelques secondes, de l'euphorie la plus totale aux affres du désespoir ?

Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur moi, que s'en était effrayant.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais suivie, dans l'open space. Je fus ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Bella, qui semble-t-il avait trouvé une nouvelle cible sur laquelle passer ses nerfs.

Elle incendiait littéralement Aro, sous les yeux médusés de tous les collaborateurs de l'entreprise, avant de lâcher la bombe : elle démissionnait !

C'était moi qui l'avais poussée à faire ça… Tu parles d'un plan génial, c'était Waterloo…

Un complet fiasco… J'avais bien peur de l'avoir définitivement perdue cette fois, car elle ne m'avait même pas jeté un regard, avant de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau, dont la porte claqua rageusement.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir, maintenant ?

* * *

(*) Citation de Georges Bernanos – écrivain français.

(**) Ecole privée de Seattle

(***) : Poète anglais, citation extraite de son poème Invictus.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce EPOV.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Grâce à vous j'aurais de la lecture, entre deux descentes à skis.**

**Merci à vous,**

**On se retrouve dans une semaine.**

**Bye**


	7. Chapitre 5 : Ce que veulent les femmes

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu.**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses commentaires.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, tant attendu. Retour au point de vue de Bella. Vous retrouverez Edward au prochain chapitre...**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes et à celles à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Diana : **Effectivement, tu auras noté que dans cette fic Edward est plutôt un piètre dragueur...

**Sophie :** Merci de me lire. Voici un autre chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Laccro :** Effectivement Edward va devoir réagir, pour voir comment, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. (Effectivement, j'essaie de prendre grand soin au niveau de l'orthographe et je dois aussi beaucoup à Jackye, me relectrice aussi).

**Karima :** Les vacances étaient excellentes. Pour Edward, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire, pour ne pas trop le torturer, mais je ne te promets rien... Sorry !

**Marie :** Tu as très bien cerné Edward : touchant mais flippant !

**PatiewSnow : **Pour citer un bon ami à moi, je dirais "manque de communication entre un homme et une femme".

**Sandry : **Edward est bien intentionné mais réellement maladroit avec Bella, c'est surtout ça son problème. Pour connaitre sa nouvelle stratégie, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

**Nana : **Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

**Dreams-Twilight : **Merci de me lire. Je ne sais pas si tu as eu mon MP avec le bug de FF, mais je serais effectivement ravi que tu me répertorie. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP, pour me tenir au courant.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Ce que veulent les femmes**

**BPOV**

Je rentrais rageusement dans mon bureau, j'en avais presque l'écume aux lèvres… Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'aussi puissant… d'aussi libérateur… d'aussi jouissif…

En fait si, une seule fois j'avais fait un truc plus jouissif et c'était avec Edward.

La porte claquait durement derrière moi.

Et là, ça m'a percuté de plein fouet !

Bordel de merde !

J'avais encore laissé mon putain de subconscient prendre le contrôle de mes actes. Je venais de démissionner ET d'envoyer bouler l'homme de mes rêves, ou du mon son double maléfique…

Face au tragique constat que m'offrait ma vie, mes jambes s'affaissèrent sous mon poids. Je laissais mon dos glisser le long du mur qui me soutenait. Mes fesses entrèrent lourdement en contact avec la moquette qui ornait le sol.

A grand peine je devais retenir mes larmes… Il était définitivement trop tard pour chialer, encore une fois j'avais tout planté dans les grandes largeurs ! J'aurais dû demander aux filles de me bâillonner avant d'aller affronter Aro,

Mais, en même temps, avais-je une autre solution ?

Entre Edward qui fait claquer son fouet, comme un mâle dominant et Aro qui veut une fois de plus se servir de moi pour obtenir le contrat mirobolant qu'il convoite depuis tant d'années, c'était plus que normal que je pète un câble moi.

J'avais des excuses, excellentes, mêmes ! Après tout, je ne suis qu'une fragile petite humaine, avec des réactions pas toujours des plus réfléchies.

Il faillait bien dire à ma décharge que le coté maniaque du contrôle d'Edward ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux lors de la soirée. Les relations BDSM, très peu pour moi ! Il semblerait que je n'aie pas le gène de la soumise, dans mon ADN.

Pour Aro, j'avais nettement moins de regret, quant à ma manière de réagir. Ce mec exploitait honteusement mes talents depuis trop d'années. Si j'étais restée aussi longtemps chez Volturi Advertising, ce n'était pas faute de proposition plus attractive chez la concurrence, mais plutôt par peur de quitter toute ma bande de potes.

J'avais réussi à former une super équipe. Nous nous entendions tous comme larrons en foire et dans le boulot, on avait à 100 % confiance les uns dans les autres. J'étais loin d'être certaine de retrouver une telle complicité dans une autre agence. Le monde de la pub était vraiment empli de requins.

L'heure tournait, à en croire ma montre j'étais déjà en train de me lamenter sur le sol depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Il était grand temps pour moi de reprendre possession de mon corps. J'avais des cartons à faire et fissa…

J'avais gardé dans mon bureau le carton du dernier travail livré par les maquettistes. Le tour fut vite fait, quelques bouquins d'art et de design, dans lesquels je puisais parfois, l'inspiration, ma fidèle tasse « Come on to the darkside… we have cookie » (*), cadeau de Jazz, mon agenda, quelques crayons et le contenu de mon tiroir à malice, où je gardais l'essentiel à ma survie : pansements, mouchoirs, aspirine, chewing-gum, vernis incolore, barres de céréales, fil dentaire, tampons…

Une fois le tout emballé, je pris un moment, pour contempler l'endroit que j'allais quitter et préparer une sortie digne de ce nom. Je devais garder la tête haut, jusqu'au bout.

En ouvrant la porte, je ne fus pas surprise de voir tout le staff, les yeux rivés sur moi. Il fallait leur accorder que des départs fracassants comme le mien, n'était pas monnaie courante.

Dans un coin, je pus voir Alice effondrée dans les bras de Jasper, Angela m'adressait quant à elle un regard compréhensif, comme toujours, alors que Rose semblait sur le point d'exploser à son tour, son teint de porcelaine virant au cramoisi.

Pas de long discours d'adieu, je me contentais d'un « j'ai vraiment été heureuse de travailler avec vous, bonne chance pour la suite », avant de disparaitre.

Comme je pouvais m'en douter, Aro s'était de nouveau enfermé dans son antre, avec ou sans Edward, aucune idée.

Une fois sur le trottoir, je me doutais de l'image que je renvoyais, certainement la même que ces traders paumés, qui s'étaient fait virer de chez Lehman Brothers. J'avais ma fierté pour moi, j'avais démissionné, même si au final personne ne voyais la différence.

Pour le moment, l'argent n'était pas vraiment un souci, puisque j'avais soigneusement épargné, depuis que je travaillais.

J'allais peut être pouvoir prendre du temps pour moi. Je réfléchissais à ces nouvelles opportunités durant le trajet en taxi qui me ramenait chez moi.

Pixie eut la gentillesse de me laisser arriver à bon port avant de prendre son téléphone, pour organiser une nouvelle réunion de crise.

Deux en moins de 24 heures, s'était un record. Quand Rosalie avait surpris Royce, son fiancé, avec un autre mec, dans une position plus qu'équivoque, nous avions attendu 48 heures entre deux soirées.

Pas d'appel, un simple SMS : _« Ce soir 19h00 chez toi. On se charge de tout. »_

Autant dire que venant d'Alice, ça signifiait que l'heure était grave. En règle générale, elle était plutôt du genre à parler, parler, parler, encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement, de son auditoire, la plupart du temps. Une Alice silencieuse c'était comme Mulder sans Scully, un truc improbable et flippant.

Il était 10h30, j'avais donc pas mal de temps devant. J'entrepris donc de faire le ménage de mon appartement à fond, en faisant disparaitre les vestiges de la nuit précédente. Vers 14 heures, lorsque j'eus fini de tout récurer de fond en comble, je pris un repas spécial, coup de blues : verre de lait et biscuits au chocolat.

J'avais encore pas mal de temps devant moi, je pris donc une douche rapide avant d'aller faire quelques courses. J'avais dans l'idée que ce soir, une débauche d'alcool était au programme. Tant qu'à faire, si nous voulions éviter la gueule de bois, nous avions intérêt à ingurgiter quelque chose de plus consistant que du Ben & Jerry's.

Une fois revenue, je m'attelais à la confection de lasagnes végétariennes et d'un fondant au chocolat.

A 19 heures pétantes, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Je m'effaçais pour laisser pénétrer mes 3 amies, les bras chargés.

- Munitions pour ravitailler ton bar. _Lança Rose, face à mon regard interloqué._

Il y avait plus de bouteilles d'alcool dans leurs bras que de personne dans mon appartement. Nous aurions définitivement besoin de dîner copieusement, si l'on voulait éponger tout cet alcool.

Nous avions disposé des coussins sur le tapis du salon afin de nous affaler confortablement autour de la table basse. Alice était déjà derrière le bar à confectionner des cocktails. Elle avait sorti l'artillerie lourde : Long island ice tea…Vodka, gin, téquila, rhum, liqueur d'orange…

Elle avait été barmaid pendant ses études et elle avait de beaux restes. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait connu Rose, qui à cette époque était stagiaire chez Volturi Advertizing. Rosalie venait tous les vendredis soirs, fêter la fin de semaine, dans le bar où officiait Pixie.

Alors que cette dernière revenait les verres à la main, j'arrivais avec quelques amuses-bouches et toasts, avant que nous attaquions les lasagnes.

Nous avions fini le plat et les regards qu'échangeaient Alice et Rose ne me disaient rien qui vaille, je sentais bien qu'elles n'allaient pas me laisser tranquille bien longtemps. C'était pour ça que j'aimais autant Angie, elle ne cherchait jamais à me tirer les vers du nez, contrairement aux deux autres furies. Angela savait écouter et attendre qu'on se confie naturellement à elle.

A peine Alice avait-elle de nouveau rempli mon verre que je sus que les hostilités étaient ouvertes. Rosalie se racla élégamment la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'Edward Cullen t'a dit ?

- Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? _Renchéris Alice, soudain surexcitée._

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de démissionner ? _Ajouta la belle blonde, avec un regard de reproche._

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? _Enchaina Pixie, l'air désespéré._

Whaouh… Elles me rejouaient un mauvais polar, visiblement… Elles se prenaient pour deux flics en pleine séance d'interrogatoire, ma parole ! A voir leur regard suspicieux, je m'y croyais presque, il ne manquait plus que la lumière aveuglante dans les yeux et les coups de bottin sur la tête pour me faire avouer.

- Hey Starsky et Hutsch, c'est pas bientôt fini, le duo comique ? _Les coupa Angie, recevant au passage mon éternelle gratitude. _Si vous ne laissez pas Bella en placer une, comment voulez-vous qu'elle vous réponde ?

J'adressais un sourire plein de remerciement à Angela, pendant que mes deux superflics de copines étaient suspendues à mes lèvres.

Je leur expliquais tout : le deal passé entre Edward et Aro, la promotion qu'il m'avait proposée, l'enquête dont j'avais fait l'objet, mon pétage de plomb dans le bureau…

- Ben ça alors ! _S'exclama Alice, en se laissant retomber mollement sur son coussin._

- Incroyable. _Souffla Angie._

- Tu devrais être ravie, il est fou amoureux de toi ! _S'enthousiasma Rose._

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il est fou, tout court. _Déclarais-je le plus sérieusement du monde. _Non, mais franchement, qui peut sincèrement penser qu'il va faire craquer une fille en passant sa vie au microscope ? Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire qu'on étudie, bordel !

- Mais c'est quand même mignon, ça prouve qu'il s'intéresse à toi, non ? _Tenta Alice._

- Ça prouve surtout que c'est un mec obsessionnel, un maniaque du contrôle et surtout, surtout, qu'il n'y connait vraiment rien sur la gente féminine et encore moins sur Bella Swan, quoi qu'il en dise ! _M'écriais-je. _Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu réunir autant d'infos sur moi un dimanche. Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas très envie de le savoir. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a été jusqu'à déterrer mon dossier médical ! C'est privé, ça et secret, en plus ! _Terminais-je en vidant mon verre d'un trait._

En parfaite amie, Angie me tendit un nouveau cocktail.

- Bon alors, et maintenant tu fais quoi ? _Me demanda Angela en se réinstallant._

- Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. _Répondis-je._ J'ai suffisamment d'argent de côté pour voir venir quelques temps. Je suppose que je vais chercher une nouvelle place, dans une autre boite de pub. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque à New-York.

- Donc tu nous laisses tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes, si je résume bien ? _Rouspéta Alice._

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix…

- Ben… c'est-à-dire que… _Balbutia le lutin, tout à coup étrangement calme._

- Alice ! _Grondais-je. _Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Oh, et puis flûte ! _Ragea-t-elle. _Tu le sais bien. Ça a toujours été ton rêve d'ouvrir ta boite de pub, pour faire les campagnes que tu aimes, avec les gens que tu aimes, non ?

- Oui… c'est vrai… mais je ne pensais pas ça avant plusieurs années. C'est un peu tôt, je trouve.

- N'importe quoi, Bell's ! T'en es tout à fait capable. _Me rassura Rose._

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. J'en connais plusieurs qui n'attendent que ça pour claquer leur dem au visage d'Aro. _Insista Angie._

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Ce n'est pas le genre de décision qu'on prend à la légère. _Dis-je en me levant, pour aller récupérer le gâteau ainsi que les pots de glaces que les filles avaient apportés._

Je revins avec un plateau chargé de sucrerie. Nous penserions à notre ligne demain…

- Humm, ton fondant est un véritable délice. _Se délecta Alice, en léchant sa cuillère._

- Merci Al, je pourrais toujours ouvrir une pâtisserie, à défaut d'autre chose.

- Tu déconnes, là, Bell's ? _Gronda Rose._

- Mais oui…

- Bon et si on n'en revenait à nos moutons ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Edward ? _Reprit Rosalie._

- Je croyais qu'on avait clos le sujet, quand je vous avais expliqué par le menu à quel point ce type était givré… et flippant… _Rétorquais-je, acide._

- Ouais, mais je pense qu'il va falloir revoir tes positions, ma belle, parce que ce gars, aussi givré et flippant soit-il est mon potentiel futur beau-frère. Je vois mal comment tu vas faire pour l'éviter ad vitam aeternam.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs, Rosie ? _Ripostais-je. _Tu connais ce mec depuis 48 heures seulement. Il est peut-être aussi barjot que son frère, qui sait ? Ils ont certainement des antécédents de maladies mentales dans cette famille.

- Deux mots Bella : Orgasmes multiples ! _Déclara-t-elle fièrement. _Si tu savais comme je m'en fous, qu'il soit névrosé sur les bords. C'est un putain de dieu du sexe. Grâce à lui j'ai pris mon pied comme jamais. Il est absolument hors de question que je le laisse filer.

Angela avait la mâchoire prête à se décrocher, Alice sautillait sur place, quant à moi, j'étais dubitative.

Revoir Edward, le côtoyer. En étais-je capable ?

Rose avait l'air plus que sérieuse. Bien qu'elle soit d'une beauté quasi parfaite, digne d'un top model, et qu'elle fasse l'objet de nombreuse sollicitations de la part de la gente masculine, il était rare que Rose sorte avec un homme et encore plus rare qu'elle s'emballe de cette manière. Je savais qu'elle avait eu un petit ami violent à la fac. Depuis, elle se montrait particulièrement méfiante avec les hommes. Le fait, qu'elle soit déjà tellement attachée à Emmett Cullen en si peu de temps, me laissait clairement penser qu'elle était très certainement tombée amoureuse de lui.

J'allais donc devoir faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé.

Il y a 36 heures, si on m'avait posé la question, j'aurais sûrement fait le même genre de réponse que Rose, en termes légèrement moi cru, néanmoins. J'aurais plutôt dit que j'avais rencontré mon âme sœur. Après ce matin, le visage qu'Edward m'avait montré, dans le bureau d'Aro, m'avait flanqué la frousse. Je ne comprenais pas ses réactions. Pourquoi avait-il tout fichu par terre, en violant mon intimité ?

Rosalie était mon amie et je ne voulais pas la mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis d'Emmett. Cependant, il me faudrait quand même du temps, avant d'être prête à affronter de nouveau Edward Cullen.

* * *

(*) : Viens du coté obscur… nous avons des cookies.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, pour me le dire (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable pour moi de vous lire, aussi.**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, où vous en apprendrez plus sur la techniques de reconquête d'Edward !**

**Bises**


	8. Chapitre 6 : La méthode Cullen

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte. Spéciale dédicace à Chris, pour avoir posté la 250****ème**** review de cette fic.**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses commentaires.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, tant attendu. Encore désolée pour le retard, dans la publication.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la méthode de drague made in Edward Cullen.**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: Merci aux anonymes et à celles à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Atchoum16 : **Voici la suite, avec un peu de retard. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Bye.

**Karima :** Tu vas être contente, dans ce chapitre il y a une EPOV. Quant à faire souffrir Edward, j'avoue que l'idée est tentante… Ne m'en veux pas trop.

**Marie :** Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. C'est adorable. Edward et son grain de sel… Tu as mis en plein dans le mille. Bises.

**Sandry : **Tu attendais avec impatience la stratégie d'Edward, te voici exhausser dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse la découvrir et me dire ce que tu en penses. Bye.

**Lolie111 : **Merci de me lire et voici la suite des aventures de Bella et d'Edward.

**Diana : **Effectivement, Emmett a des arguments massue pour faire fondre la jolie Rose… On en rêvait, Emmett l'a fait !

**Lili.8825 : **Voici la suite, tant attendue. Enjoy !

**S : **Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci (pour les 5 j'adore). Ravie que tu aies découvert cette histoire et que tu l'apprécies. La suite a été un peu plus longue à venir que d'habitude, mais j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant.

**PatiewSnow : **Pour la nouvelle situation de Bella… Il va falloir attendre un peu. Concernant le fameux plan d'Edward, je te laisse lire ce chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 6 : La méthode Cullen**

**BPOV**

Les filles étaient parties très tard hier soir. Elles devaient aller au travail, ce matin, elles… Manque de chance pour moi, j'étais réglée comme une pendule.

A 7h00, j'étais sur le pied de guerre.

A 7h30, j'étais douchée, habillée, une tasse de café fumante en main.

A 7h45, le salon était rangé, la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle.

A 8h00, la sonnerie de ma porte d'entrée retentissait.

A 8h05, j'avais devant moi un imposant bouquet de tulipes blanches et une carte où les mots _« Je vous aime, ô jeune fille ! » _étaient inscrits.

A 9h00, un nouveau coup était frappé à la porte, nouveau bouquet de tulipes (heureusement livré avec un vase), nouveau message : _« Aussi, lorsque je vous vois, Mon regard de bonheur brille, »._

A 10h00, le même manège recommença _« Aussi tout mon sang pétille, Lorsque j'entends votre voix. » _…

A 20h00, mon appartement débordait littéralement de fleurs, il n'y avait plus un coin de libre pour les poser, si bien que certains vases étaient installés à même le sol.

Comme cela devenait une habitude, les filles faisaient le siège de mon salon, sauf que cette fois, il était transformé en champ de fleurs.

Je me disais au fond de moi que Jasper et maintenant Emmett, allaient finir par me détester à force de me voir monopoliser leurs copines, tous les soirs. Pour Angie, c'était différent, elle était officiellement toujours célibataire, même si nous savions pertinemment qu'elle et Ben, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle était tombée en pâmoison devant lui, lors de son premier jour à la boîte, il y a deux ans. Il était clair pour tout le monde que l'attirance était réciproque, à voir les regards énamourés que lui lançait de notre sympathique maquettiste.

Toutes les cartes que j'avais reçues étaient étalées sur la table basse, reconstituant ainsi devant nos yeux le poème de Théophile Gautier :

Je vous aime, ô jeune fille !

Aussi, lorsque je vous vois,

Mon regard de bonheur brille,

Aussi tout mon sang pétille

Lorsque j'entends votre voix.

Douce à mon amour timide,

Vous en accueillez l'aveu,

Mais sans qu'un rayon humide

Argente votre œil limpide,

Lac pur où dort le ciel bleu.

Pourquoi cette retenue ?

Entre nous, rien de caché.

Enfant ! Votre âme ingénue

Peut se montrer toute nue

Comme Ève avant le péché.

C'est un amour sans mélange

Que l'amour que j'ai pour vous,

Frais comme au cœur la louange,

Ardent à toucher un ange,

Pur à rendre Dieu jaloux.

- C'est mignon ? _Lança Alice, malgré le doute qui transparaissait dans sa voix._

- C'est flippant, oui ! _Rétorquais-je, immédiatement. _Ce type ne sait rien faire normalement.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas Edward Cullen. _Tenta Angela. _Après tout, ce n'est pas signé.

- Oh, Angie, un peu de sérieux, s'il te plaît… _Souffla Rosalie. _Depuis quand les prétendants barjots font la queue devant la porte de Bella.

- Merci Rose, de le dire comme ça. Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! _Râlais-je, pour la forme. _Bon, au moins, tu es d'accord avec moi, Edward a un grain !

- Faut dire que ses techniques de drague sont un peu bizarres, effectivement. _Admit-elle. _Je devrais peut-être en toucher deux mots à Emmett, il pourrait lui donner quelques tuyaux.

- Pitié, non. C'est suffisamment embarrassant comme ça. Je ne vais pas mêler son frère à tout ça. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ce mec s'accroche comme ça. Il doit avoir toute une ribambelle de nanas disposées à le satisfaire, qui font la queue devant sa porte. En plus, on a passé qu'une nuit ensemble.

- Tu dois être un super coup, ma belle ! _Plaisanta Rose, alors que je m'empourprais._

Vers 22 heures, les filles me laissèrent au milieu de mon jardin botanique personnel. En m'endormant, je me demandais simplement pourquoi Edward Cullen ne venait pas en personne frapper à ma porte, pour s'excuser. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il mette en pratique le manuel du parfait dragueur. Je n'avais jamais eu des goûts de luxe. J'aimais par-dessus tout, les choses simples. Un rendez-vous, un ciné, un resto sympa, une balade à pied… Il avait eu bon sur toute la ligne, lors de notre soirée. Pourquoi maintenant cela paraissait aussi difficile ?

**EPOV**

En sortant de Volturi Advertising, j'étais totalement accablé.

J'avais foiré sur toute la ligne. Non seulement elle m'avait jeté mais en plus elle avait démissionné.

Cette femme me prenait par surprise. J'étais loin d'être expérimenté concernant la gente féminine, mais j'en savais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'Isabella Swan sortait de l'ordinaire.

A Cambridge, j'étais sorti avec Siobhan MacAllister, une magnifique rousse, brillante et passionné de James Joyce (*). Finalement, nous avions compris que nous étions plus faits pour être amis, qu'amants.

En dernière année, il y avait eu Irina, que j'avais connue lors d'un échange scolaire. Elle avait le parfait physique de la beauté slave : grande, fine, blonde, des yeux bleus glacé. Nous nous étions rencontrés à Prague. Notre histoire n'avait duré que quelques mois. J'avais assez vite découvert à quel point, sous sa plastique parfaite, elle était superficielle.

Enfin, ma dernière aventure en date, Renata. Je l'avais croisé lors d'un voyage d'affaire en Italie. Nous avions finalement passé plus de temps dans ma chambre d'hôtel, à coucher ensemble qu'à discuter. Autant dire que ce n'était pas comme cela que j'allais améliorer mes techniques de séduction.

Alors que j'allais prendre la direction de mon bureau, pour m'y enfermer et broyer du noir, en cherchant un plan de reconquête, mon portable avait sonné… Ma mère…

A peine avais-je décroché, qu'elle était automatiquement passé en mode maman-poule, elle avait un 6ème sens infaillible pour cela. Mon grognement et le son de ma voix m'avait trahi, je n'étais définitivement pas un bon acteur.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon bébé. Racontes-moi tout ?

- M'man ! _Râlais-je. _Je te rappelle que j'ai fêté mes 32 ans, alors, laisses tomber les « mon bébé », pitié.

- Tu seras toujours mon bébé, Edward, quoique tu en dises ! Alors, j'attends. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, ça va. _Eludais-je._

- Ne mens pas à ta mère, jeune homme, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je t'ai élevé. Alors…

- C'est… C'est une femme que j'ai rencontré… _Soufflais-je, d'une voix gênée._

- Oh, c'est merveilleux, mon bébé. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Elle est belle ? Intelligente ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est brillante et magnifique. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, chéri. Je vais appeler ton père pour lui dire, il va être fou de joie. Quand est-ce que tu nous la présentes ? On pourrait déjeuner ensemble ce week-end.

- M'man, stop. _La coupais-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

- Quoi, chéri. Je suis si contente… Oh, mon dieu, ne me dis pas que c'est la jeune femme que nous avons croisé dimanche matin, en arrivant. _Poursuivit-elle._

La perspicacité de ma mère me laissait sans voix.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec cette jeune personne ? C'est pour cela que tu es d'une humeur massacrante ? Vous vous êtes disputés. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas grave les choses vont s'arranger. _Continua-t-elle, en se radoucissant._

- C'est compliqué.

- Tu vas tout m'expliquer. On se retrouve à midi à ton bureau pour déjeuner. Je t'aime mon chéri.

- M'man, j'ai beaucoup de travail… _Tentais-je mais elle avait déjà raccroché._

J'étais vraiment dans de sales draps. Non seulement Bella ne voulait plus me voir, mais en plus j'allais bientôt avoir ma mère sur le dos. Elle allait relever ses manches et entrer dans la bataille. Le but ultime de sa vie, c'était le bonheur de sa famille, et ce, par tous les moyens. Si elle devait nous ligoter Bella et moi dans la même pièce, pour que nous nous expliquions, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Beaucoup de personnes ne connaissaient pas cette facette d'Esmé Cullen, ne voyant en elle que la riche femme au foyer, s'occupant d'œuvres de charité, mais ma mère pouvait s'avérer terrifiante, lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, particulièrement si on touchait à ses bébés.

Or, cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui allais en faire les frais. Inconsciemment, je sentais bien qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la méthode que j'avais employée avec Bella…

A l'heure dite, ma mère trépignait devant mon bureau. Je n'avais pas pu échapper à ce déjeuner et pourtant j'avais essayé, mais ma mère avait été plus rapide. Elle avait téléphoné à Kate en la sommant de ne me prendre aucun rendez-vous entre midi et deux.

Damned… J'étais foutu…

Mon cas s'aggrava encore, lorsque mon père nous rejoignit au restaurant. Dire que je me demandais pourquoi ma mère n'avait pas encore abordé le dossier « Bella », même si théoriquement elle ne savait pas encore comment s'appelait ma beauté brune. J'étais décidément bien trop naïf pour mon propre bien. C'était à se demander comment je pouvais si bien m'en sortir dans le monde des affaires et être tellement nul en matière de filles.

- Alors, fils. Comment vas-tu ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. C'est une super nouvelle, ça.

L'espace d'un instant, je me demandais si je n'allais pas voir débarquer Emmett. L'humiliation serait complète.

- Heu… J'ai effectivement rencontré une jeune femme… Bella. _Commençais-je._

- Je veux tout savoir mon chéri : Où ? Quand ? _Attaqua ma mère._

- C'était samedi, à la fête organisée par cette agence de pub, à laquelle je vous ai remplacés, avec Em.

- C'est du rapide, fiston ! _S'exclama mon père, le sourire aux lèvres. _Cette fille doit être exceptionnelle pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

- Quand vas-tu nous présenter cette perle, qui a conquis le cœur de mon bébé ?

- M'man ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'entre nous c'est compliqué… Elle est comme qui dirait fâchée contre moi…

- Edward, dis-nous tout. _Exigea-t-elle._

Je leur expliquais les grandes lignes : mon coup de foudre, notre nuit magique passée ensemble à nous promener dans la ville, sa fuite du dimanche matin et ma boulette de ce matin. J'avais quand même écouté mon instinct, qui m'avait soufflé de passer sous silence l'implication de Jenks et mon enquête.

- Edward ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille. Ne t'ai-je rien appris. Ton père et moi t'avons élevé en parfait gentleman, pas en Cro-Magnon, qui ramène sa compagne dans sa caverne en la tirant par les cheveux. Tu me fais honte. _S'emporta-t-elle, en me jetant un regard outré._

Je me félicitais de n'avoir pas tout avoué, sinon, j'aurais probablement été bon pour une fessée cul nu et en public, s'il vous plaît. A 32 ans passés, ce n'était déjà pas très glorieux de se faire gronder par sa mère…

- Ta mère à raison, mon fils. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on séduit une femme. _Poursuivi- mon père en, en rajoutant une couche._

- …

- Tu devrais écouter ton père Edward. _Me conseilla ma mère, légèrement calmée._

- Et à votre avis, que dois-je faire ? J'ai si peur d'abord tout gâché avec elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi.

- Elle changera d'avis, si tu sais t'y prendre, fiston.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

- Les bonnes vieilles recettes, ça marche toujours, Edward. _M'indiqua mon père._

Mon œil dubitatif dût le convaincre de développer un peu plus

- Les fleurs, la poésie, les dîners aux chandelles, les bijoux… Les femmes aiment être l'objet d'attentions, de la part d'un homme.

- C'est vrai mon chéri. Tu dois lui montrer à quel point elle est importante pour toi.

En rentrant chez moi, j'entamais la phase un de mon plan de reconquête de Bella : Le CRI : Conquérir et Ravir Isabella.

Ça sonnait bien. J'avais entendu les conseils de deux véritables spécialistes de la vie de couple heureuse et harmonieuse.

Cette fois, aucun risque que je ne ma plante. J'allais réussir et ma Bella allait me revenir.

Tout l'après-midi, j'avais mis mes troupes en place.

D'abord, j'avais révisé mes fiches. Ses fleurs préférées étaient les pivoines, mais ce n'était plus la saison. J'optais donc pour des tulipes blanches. J'avais surfé pour trouver un lexique sur le langage des fleurs : La tulipe blanche permettait de déclarer un amour extrême. C'était exactement le message que je voulais lui faire passer.

J'avais ensuite contacté le meilleur fleuriste de la ville, pour qu'il lui livre un bouquet toutes les heures. Il m'avait suggéré de faire livrer les bouquets avec des vases. Il était effectivement peu probablement que Bella dispose de la quantité de contenants nécessaires. J'avais également préparé des messages à destination de ma belle, pour lui montrer l'étendue de mes sentiments.

C'était certain elle allait craquer.

Ça se n'était que pour le premier jour.

Après demain, je comptais bien continuer l'envoi de fleurs mais ce serait des roses rouges, symbole de mon amour absolu et passionné. J'allais aussi lui faire envoyer des chocolats, noirs, ses préférés de chez Godiva.

Jeudi, ce sera des camélias accompagnés d'un collier de chez Tiffany. Je lui offrirais un de leur célèbre pendentif en forme de clef. Bella détenait de manière irrévocable les clefs de mon cœur et de mon âme. Elle était brillante, elle comprendrait mon message.

Enfin, pour vendredi, des lys et une invitation à dîner le lendemain au Fairmont Olympic Hôtel. Je ferais privatiser une salle, rien que pour nous. J'allais faire venir un quatuor à cordes pour accompagner notre repas.

Il fallait également que je pense à lui faire livrer une tenue complète en prévision de cette soirée et pourquoi ne pas lui réserver une après-midi au spa, pour qu'elle se détende avant de me retrouver.

Cette semaine allait être parfaite. Bella allait avoir la sensation de vivre un rêve éveillé. Elle comprendrait que je suis l'homme de sa vie.

**BPOV**

Mercredi matin, le cirque avait recommencé. Toutes les heures une nouvelle livraison. J'avais essayé de refuser. J'avais demandé au livreur de les ramener, mais il m'avait répondu qu'il risquait ça place. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire à ça ?

Ça en devenait proprement ridicule. Je ne pouvais même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre dans mon appartement. L'enfer…

Ce type était manifestement un grand malade, qui n'y connaissait rien en matière de femme. Même à distance, il m'étouffait complètement.

Jeudi quand la sonnette retentit et que le premier camélia passa dans mon champ de vision, je pris la décision qui me semblait la plus adéquate.

Je fonçais dans ma chambre, pour faire mes valises.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans un taxi direction l'aéroport, en train de taper des sms pour avertir mes trois meilleures amies, que je quittais New-York.

(*) Auteur irlandais

**Alors que pensez-vous du fameux plan d'Edward conquises ou pas ?**

**A votre avis, où Bella part-elle ?**

**Pour toutes questions, critiques, ou simplement pour discuter, passez par la case review.**

**La suite la semaine prochaine.**

**Bye**


	9. Chapitre 7 : SOS Cullen

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte. Spéciale dédicace à Cœur2crystal, pour avoir posté la 300****ème**** review de cette fic.**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Jackye pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir où Bella a fui et la réaction d'Edward face à cette nouvelle. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: Merci aux anonymes et à celles à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Marie : **Voici la suite, avec un peu de retard. Tu verras la suite du plan d'Edward et la fuite de Bella. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Bye.

**Zellie Marcy : **Bella fuit car c'est plus simple, je te laisse découvrir si ta théorie est bonne quant à l'endroit où elle s'est réfugiée. A +.

**Lisou : **Tu as tout compris, bien mieux qu'Edward : tout est dans le dosage des petites (ou grandes) attentions. A bientôt.

**Karima :** Edward est un vrai romantique comme on en fait plus, mais du coup, il n'est pas très adapté à notre siècle et il a une e légère tendance à étouffer sa partenaire, avec sa manie de l'exagération. Mais il finira par se reprendre…

**Sandry : **Et oui, Esmé veille sur son petit poussin, tout comme Carlisle, et tu vas voir qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à mettre leur grain de sel, pour essayer d'aider Eddy qui est en perdition.

**Butterfly : **Edward est un peu à la ramasse, même avec ses infos, mais il est attachant dans sa manière de tout foirer. On peut dire qu'il fait ça avec panache, il faut au moins lui reconnaitre ça.

**Diana : **Voilà la suite, tu vas savoir où Bella s'est envolée. Bye.

**Lili.8825 : **Quelques attentions, Bella peut gérer mais là c'est définitivement trop pour elle.

**S : **Merci. Et oui Edward est extrême, mais ça va s'arranger. Il va encore recevoir quelques conseils judicieux (ou pas…). A bientôt.

**Béatrice : **Un psy peut-être pas, mais Edward n'est effectivement pas très doué avec les femmes en général et avec Bella en particulier. Bye.

**Cœur2crystal : **Merci de me lire. Pour Edward, tu vas avoir droit à sa découverte du départ de Bella dans ce chapitre et à sa réaction. Bonne lecture.

**PatiewSnow : **La méthode Cullen... n'est pas compatible avec le monde Swan, c'est bien résumé. Fais confiance à Edward pour réagir ! Bises.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : SOS Cullen**

**BPOV**

Evidemment, à peine les texto avaient-ils été envoyés que mon téléphone s'étaient mis à sonner frénétiquement, Alice en tête de liste.

Il était trop tôt et j'étais trop désespérée pour l'affronter dans l'immédiat. Lâchement je la laissais tomber sur ma messagerie. Dans la foulée, le reste de la Sainte Trinité m'avait également contactée. J'avais réservé à Rose et Angie, le même traitement. Ce n'était pas très sport comme comportement, mais je ne savais même ais je ne savais même pas encore pour qu'elle destination je partais, ni vers laquelle je me rendrais, seraient en top position de la multitude de questions qu'elles ne manqueraient pas de me poser, je préférais éluder pour le moment.

J'étais partie avec un bagage relativement léger, contenant l'essentiel à ma survie : nécessaire de toilette, des sous-vêtements, un sweat-shirt, deux jeans, un pantalon noir, deux robes, une jupe, quelques tops, un pull, un maillot de bain (on ne sait jamais), une paire d'escarpins, une paire de ballerines, j'avais déjà mes converses aux pieds. Pour le reste j'aviserais sur place.

Où ? Voilà la grande question, j'avais pensé à Hawaï ou aux Bahamas, mais je ne me voyais pas être entourée de couples qui passent leur temps à roucouler. Trop dur en ce moment. En plus je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé lézarder au soleil. En réalité, c'était plutôt le soleil qui ne m'aimait pas. En 10 années passées à Phoenix, je n'avais jamais réussi à me débarrasser de mon teint cadavérique au grand dam de ma mère, qui avait une fois été jusqu'à demander à mon médecin, si par hasard je n'avais quelques gènes albinos.

J'avais ensuite envisagé des lieux plus propices à un retour sur soi-même, comme Tombouctou ou Katmandou. En cette période troublée, une petite retraite spirituelle pouvait s'avérer des plus profitables. Très vite, pourtant j'avais écarté cette idée. Je gardais un assez mauvais souvenir de la période Hippie – New Age de Renée, j'avais cru qu'elle allait me provoquer un cancer des poumons à force de nous faire sniffer de l'encens à longueur de journée. Depuis cette époque, je conservais d'ailleurs une totale aversion pour l'odeur du patchouli.

J'avais également songé à des destinations plus touristiques telles que Paris, Florence, Londres, Prague… mais je ne me sentais pas l'envie de visiter ces superbes capitales européenne toute seule. J'aurais préféré organiser ça avec les filles, ou avec un homme… Pourquoi faillait-il que le seul type qui s'intéresse à moi soit doté d'un monstrueux dysfonctionnement émotionnel. La vie était proprement injuste.

Au final, il ne me restait plus que deux endroits dans lesquels je pouvais me réfugier.

Mon choix fut rapidement fait. Je ne détestais pas suffisamment Edward Cullen, pour lâcher Charlie et sa carabine Winchester à ses trousses, donc Forks était exclu. Certes, Edward était complètement givré, mais il n'avait rien fait pour risquer sa vie. Je me rappelais trop bien, la première fois que j'avais ramené Laurent à la maison, pour le présenter à mon père. Il m'avait invitée à le voir jouer lors de la demi-finale régionale du championnat de basket. Mon shérif de père l'avait accueilli avec son arme de service posée bien en évidence sur la table de salon. Loin d'être au maximum de sa capacité de nuisance, mon cher papa nous avait ensuite entrepris de nous rappeler quelques fondamentaux en matière d'éducation sexuelle, de grossesses non désirées et de MST. J'avais croisé le regard paniqué de mon petit-ami et j'avais bien cru qu'il allait rompre sur le champ, avant de quitter la maison en prenant ses jambes à son cou, en hurlant. Pour finir, avant que nous partions pour le match et alors que mes joues me brûlaient depuis presque une heure, il m'avait donné une bombe lacrymogène en plein devant Laurent.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, j'adorais littéralement mon père. Il avait toujours pris le plus grand soin de moi, mais il avait du mal à ne plus me voir comme la fillette de 4 ans qu'il faisait rebondir sur ses genoux, lorsqu'elle lui demandait de lui faire faire du cheval.

Lorsque j'avais enfin réussi à accéder au guichet après plus de trente minutes passées à faire la queue, c'était tout naturellement que j'avais demandé un billet pour Jacksonville. Le prochain vol décollait à 13h35, ce qui me faisait arriver à 16h20. Au point où j'en étais, je décidais de faire une surprise à ma mère, elle qui répétait sans cesse que je n'étais pas assez spontanée, pour une fille de mon âge.

Vers 17h30, je frappais à la porte de la maison que Phil et Renée habitaient à Jacksonville Beach. Cela avait toujours été le rêve de ma mère de posséder une maison sur la plage, pour pouvoir se réveiller chaque matin face à l'océan.

- Bella, ma puce, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _S'exclama Renée en me découvrant sur son perron._

- C'est une longue histoire, Maman. Pour faire court, on peut dire que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de New-York, un certain temps.

- Entre ma chérie, tu vas me raconter tout ça à l'intérieur. Pose tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis à l'étage, pendant que je vais nous servir un verre de thé glacé sur la terrasse.

Fuck. Il y avait un truc que j'avais omis d'anticiper : ma mère et sa sacrosainte curiosité. C'était un problème que je n'avais pas avec Charlie. Comme je me plaisais à le dire, ce que Charlie ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal. C'était la leçon que j'avais tiré de sa rencontre avec Laurent. Curieusement, ce qui était parfait avec mon père, c'était que malgré son job de flic, il ne posait que très rarement des questions, il préférait laisser les choses se faire et ça me convenait parfaitement. Tout l'opposé de Renée, à les voir si différents l'un de l'autre, on comprenait facilement les raisons du divorce.

Avec ma mère, il était impossible de se taire, elle était du même bois qu'Alice, le genre qui vous harcèle de questions sans relâche, jusqu'à vous faire craquer.

En désespoir de cause, j'avais fini par faire mon Caliméro et tout raconté à ma mère. Renée, comme à son habitude, m'a surprise par sa réaction.

- Mais, c'est merveilleux. _S'écria-t-elle, avec un enthousiasme que j'avais dû mal à comprendre. _Mon poussin est amoureuse. Quand vas-tu me présenter Edward ?

- Maman, je crois que tu as dû rater l'épisode où je t'expliquais que ce type avait enquêté sur moi et qu'il me harcelait en m'envoyant des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs.

- Mais ma puce, c'est tellement romantique.

- C'est pas romantique, M'man. _Râlais-je. _C'est bizarre, flippant, étrange, limite malsain… Et puis dois-je te rappeler que pendant toute mon enfance tu n'as fait que m'expliquer que le coup de foudre n'existait pas et la passion n'était qu'une question de chimie du cerveau. Tu m'interdisais même de regarder les dessins animés Disney en prétextant que ça allait me pervertir l'esprit. _Ajoutais-je, outrée par cette volte-face._

- Tout le monde peut se tromper. _Déclara-t-elle, avec un haussement d'épaule. _

Ça c'était l'effet Phil. Ma mère était tombée sous le charme d'un mec ayant 10 ans de moins qu'elle, et depuis elle s'était transformée en une véritable guimauve dégoulinante de bons sentiments… amour sucré quand tu nous tiens…

La Renée qui disait que les femmes n'avaient pas besoin d'hommes dans leur vie pour être heureuse et épanouie me manquait en cet instant. J'avais besoin de soutien et de réconfort de la part de ma mère, pas qu'elle se range du coté de mon harceleur.

- En plus il est tellement beau… _Continua-t-elle de s'extasier, malgré mon regard désapprobateur._

- M'man !

- Oh, ma chérie. Tu sais si j'avais 10 ans de moins…

- M'man. Pitié, ça suffit… _Grognais-je._

- J'ai vu une photo de lui et de ses parents à un gala de charité, dans le dernier numéro de Vanity Fair.

Merde alors, ça m'aurait évité toutes ces embrouilles, si je l'avais reconnu ce soir là. Toujours mon éternelle poisse !

- Je croyais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Phil. _Lui rappelais-je._

_- _Mon ange, tu sais ce qu'on dit, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on a plus droit de regarder le menu.

- Arrête les métaphores de ce genre, Maman, sinon je crois que je vais vomir mon déjeuner. J'ai des tas d'images pas très catholiques d'Edward et toi qui sont en train de me traverser l'esprit et je te jure que je vais avoir besoin d'une thérapie pour effacer ces visions hautement traumatisantes. _Me plaignais-je une nouvelle fois._

Le retour de Phil eut au moins le mérite de détourner l'attention de Renée de ma petite personne. Je m'étais toujours bien entendu avec mon beau-père. Cela tenait certainement au fait qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de prendre la place de Charlie et qu'il rendait mon adorable mais néanmoins complètement folle, mère heureuse comme jamais.

Nous avions passé une soirée tranquille, à dévorer les pizzas que nous avions commandées tout en discutant de la saison des Suns. Depuis que Phil avait cessé sa carrière professionnelle, il avait passé ses diplômes pour devenir entraineur et il avait rejoint le staff de son ancienne équipe.

Epuisée, j'avais fini pas monter me coucher.

Dans mes songes, cette nuit là, dans la moiteur de Floride, je rêvais d'une prairie dont le sol était jonché d'un tapis de fleurs odorant. J'émergeais de la forêt environnante, haletante, comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Ma course était stoppée en plein élan, tandis que je découvrais un homme d'une beauté incroyable, presque douloureuse, tant elle semblait inhumaine. Il détonait dans ce décor pastoral, vêtu d'un élégant complet noir.

Je me réveillais en sursaut à 3 heures du matin. Il m'avait semblé que c'était l'intensité de son regard vert sur moi, qui m'avait coupé la respiration, interrompant ainsi mon sommeil. Ces prunelles, je pouvais les reconnaitre entre mille.

Même à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, Edward Cullen me poursuivait toujours…

Qu'allais-je devenir ?

**EPOV**

Lorsqu'à 10h15, je reçus un coup de fil paniqué du fleuriste chargé des livraisons pour Bella, je sentis immédiatement au fond de moi que le CRI avait du plomb dans l'aile.

Il m'expliqua rapidement qu'à 8 heures ma belle avait essayé de refuser les fleurs et qu'en revenant à 9 heures, le livreur avait trouvé porte close. Il avait insisté lourdement en sonnant à de nombreuses reprises, allant même jusqu'à téléphoner au numéro que j'avais donné à son patron. En repartant, il avait croisé une voisine, qui lui avait dit qu'elle était partie, avec un sac de voyage.

Autant dire que j'étais à mon tour en pleine crise de panique. Merde, mon plan de reconquête avait tout bonnement réussi à la faire fuir… Bien jouer Ed, t'es un champion ! J'aurais dû le voir venir, après tout, on dit bien jamais deux sans trois.

J'avais fait suspendre mes envois pour le moment, en assurant au propriétaire de la boutique qu'il serait intégralement payé de toutes mes commandes.

Toute la journée, j'avais été incapable de me concentrer. Puisque je n'arrivais à rien au bureau, je me décidais à aller moi-même chez Bella, pour voir de mes propres yeux de quoi il retournait. La voisine avait peut-être pris son sac de sport pour un sac de voyage.

Vers 19 heures, mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir, en voyant les fenêtres de son appartement illuminées. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je grimpais jusqu'à chez elle, quatre à quatre, puisque l'ascenseur semblait être bloqué.

En arrivant sur son palier, je tombais nez à nez avec une minuscule jeune femme, qui transportait un des bouquets de tulipes que j'avais fait envoyer à Bella hier.

- Vous ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? _Aboya la brunette qui me faisait face. _Vous ne savez pas qu'elle est partie ? Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous. _M'houspilla-t-elle. _Oh, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous coller mon 35 fillette dans votre derrière de gars plein aux as.

- Ali, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda un grand blond qui émergea à son tour de l'appartement de Bella, avec un vase de fleurs._

- Regarde qui ose pointer son nez de sale petit fouineur, ici ? _Répondit-elle. _Vous venez contempler votre œuvre, je suppose ?

Alors là, le CRI sentait vraiment le sapin, c'était clair. Il fallait impérativement que j'ai le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Heu… Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, mademoiselle. On se connait ? _Tentais-je dans une vaine tentative de l'apaiser. _

- Je suis Alice Brandon, la meilleure amie de Bella Swan ! Voilà qui je suis, espèce de dragueur du dimanche.

- Ma douce, je crois que tu fais peur au monsieur. _Tempéra l'homme qui devait être son petit copain._

- Oh, Jazz, c'est normal que je m'énerve, non ? C'est à cause de cet abruti que Bell's a quitté la ville.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Vous pouvez répéter ? _La priais-je, tandis que mes pires cauchemars se matérialisaient devant moi._

- Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, Monsieur le harceleur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Ah bon, parce que vous n'avez pas enquêté sur elle peut-être ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Assez ! _Trancha-t-elle en m'intimant de me taire d'un geste de la main. _Je crois que vous avez déjà fait suffisamment de conneries pour le moment. Alors pour commencer, vous allez nous aider à enlever toutes ces plantes de l'appartement et ensuite on avisera.

Dire que j'étais estomaqué, était bien en dessous de la vérité. Cette jeune femme était des plus surprenante mais apparemment, elle tenait énormément à Bella, donc c'était suffisant pour que je la trouve immédiatement sympathique, bien que la réciproque n'était pour le moment pas vrai.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous avions fini de rentrer tous les vases dans l'ascenseur. Bella avait demandé à Alice de les déposer dans la maison de retraite du quartier. Cette information serra une nouvelle fois mon cœur, car elle signifiait que ma douce n'envisageait pas de revenir chez elle dans l'immédiat.

J'avais discuté avec Jasper, le téméraire fiancé d'Alice, puisqu'elle avait finalement décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Etrangement ce gars était d'un calme olympien, qui contrastait avec le caractère survolté de sa future femme. Cette qualité expliquait certainement sa capacité supporter ses babillages et ses mimiques exaspérées. Bien évidemment, je gardais mes supputations pour moi, ne voulant pas déclencher de nouveaux les foudres d'Alice.

Alors que nous nous retrouvions sur le trottoir, après avoir chargé le SUV de Jasper, je fus une nouvelle fois déconcerté par l'attitude d'Alice, qui se remit tout à coup à me parler.

- Bon, Edward, vous allez me donner votre numéro de téléphone.

- Heu…

- Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais mon bonhomme. Si vous voulez revoir Bella, considérez-moi comme votre meilleure chance._ Asséna-t-elle._

Autant demander à un aveugle s'il veut retrouver la vue, mais j'hésitais tout de même, ne voyant pas bien où elle voulait en venir. Toutefois, Jasper n'avait pas l'air étonné, le moins du monde. J'en déduisais donc que ces sautes d'humeur étaient habituelles chez ce petit bout de femme. J'accédais donc à sa demande, en sortant une de mes cartes de visite.

- Il était temps, j'ai bien failli attendre.

- Alice, puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous allez en faire.

- Non, vous n'avez aucun droit Edward, mais comme je suis sympa, je vais quand même vous le dire. _Siffla-t-elle. _Je dois déterminer si vous méritez que je vous aide ou pas. Comprenez-moi bien, je me fous complètement de vous mais j'ai comme l'intuition, qu'il se pourrait que, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, vous soyez bon pour elle. Dans ce cas là, j'aurais besoin de vous contacter.

Elle grimpa dans la voiture, tandis que Jasper m'adressa un regard compatissant, qui semblait dire _« oui, elle est toujours comme ça, c'est ma femme »_.

En rentrant chez moi, j'avais la tête qui bourdonnait de questions.

Que devais-je faire ? Comment allais-je retrouver Bella ? Qu'allais-je faire si Alice refusait de m'aider ?

A 21 heures, le portier m'annonça la visite de mon frère, ce qui m'étonna. Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de supporter les frasques d'Emmett ce soir. J'imaginais déjà une manière de gentiment lui demander de me laisser tranquille, avant qu'il ne se tape l'incruste.

Lorsque je vis sa tête, je compris qu'il n'était pas venu pour rire.

- Edward, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. _M'annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde_

Emmett ne m'appelait jamais, au grand jamais Edward, sauf lorsque la situation était grave. Il préférait généralement m'affubler de surnom ridicule, sachant pertinemment que je détestais ça. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de me taquiner.

Décidemment, j'avais l'impression que cette journée de merde n'en finirait jamais.

Je le fis pénétrer à l'intérieur et il alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé. Après nous avoir ramené deux bières, je m'asseyais en face de lui, prêt à entendre la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à me dévoiler.

- Bon Edward, c'est quoi ces conneries avec Isabella Swan ?

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Comment diable mon frère avait-il appris pour Bella ?

Je m'étais bien gardé de révéler à mes parents ma dernière bévue avec l'objet de mon affection.

- Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans ta vie privée, vieux, mais là, laisses-moi te dire que tu as fichu une sacré pagaille.

Je ne pus retenir un rire en entendant le début de la phrase d'Emmett, il avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, tout particulièrement lorsque cela m'impliquait ainsi que le sexe opposé. Cela me rappelait l'anniversaire de mes 18 ans, lorsqu'il avait essayé de m'emmener dans un club de strip-tease, en me disant qu'à mon âge il était grand temps que je vois des femmes nues, autrement que sur papier glacé.

Il s'interrompit, voyant que j'avais décroché.

- Tu m'écoutes, bordel ? C'est loin d'être drôle pépère, alors à ta place je ferais profil bas. _M'ordonna-t-il en m'envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes._

- De quoi tu parles Em ?

- Prends pas cet air de bébé phoque avec moi Eddie, ça ne marche qu'avec Maman cette tronche là ! Rose m'a tout raconté.

J'étais éberlué, comme s'il me parlait en chinois.

- Rose est la meilleure amie de Bella et je sors avec elle. Elle bossait ensemble, chez Volturi, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes foutre le souk avec tes gros sabots.

Je n'étais pas étonné de voit que ma douce avait de nombreux amis, qui veillaient sur elle.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne Emmett, je n'ai jamais vu ta copine Rose.

- Bella s'est barrée, à cause de toi et depuis ma Rosie m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, tant que son amie n'était pas revenue à New-York. Alors, crois-moi, tu vas bouger ton cul et faire revenir cette fille vite fait dans ses pénates, et vite fait !

- Attends une seconde, Bella n'est partie que ce matin…

- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Rosalie Hale, mec… Cette fille est chaude comme la braise, c'est une véritable déesse du sexe. J'ai jamais vécu ça. _Ajouta-t-il le regard brillant._ Elle m'a rendu complètement accro. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle.

- Ça va être compliqué, Em. _Admis-je à contre-cœur. _

- Allez, Bro, vide ton sac. Tonton Emmett va t'aider. Tu sais que le sexe faible n'a aucun secret pour moi. _Fanfaronna-t-il, tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel malgré moi._

Après avoir fini mon récit, j'étais mortifié. C'était plus qu'embarrassant pour moi de me confier ainsi à mon frère. Emmett et moi avions beau être devenus aussi soudés que les doigts de la main, je restais atrocement timide lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer ma vie privée, encore plus quand il était question de la femme de ma vie.

- Mais où diable as-tu été pécher des idées pareilles, Ed. Ce qui est le plus curieux, c'est qu'elle est attendue trois jours avant de disparaître. Franchement, c'est quoi tes techniques de dragues du Moyen-âge ? T'as sorti ça d'un de tes bouquins poussiéreux ? J'avais bien dit que Cambridge allait te déglinguer le cerveau !

- Ben… En fait… Il se pourrait que j'aie évoqué le sujet avec les parents.

- Attends là, j'ai dû mal entendre… Tu veux savoir comment séduire une femme, et qui tu vas voir ? Les parents ! T'as oublié ton grand frère adoré. Tu me fends le cœur, Ed, sérieux.

- Ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passer comme ça. Disons que je n'ai pas demandé conseil, ils m'ont plutôt été donnés de force.

- On s'en fout, Ed. L'important, c'est que maintenant que je suis là, on va reprendre les bases, pour que tu puisses ramener ta dulcinée ici. Alors, mon gars, prépares-toi à monter à bord de l'Emmett Cullen Express, direction l'extase… Bonheur à tous les étages garanti.

* * *

**Alors à votre avis quels vont être les bons conseils d'Emmett ?**

**Alice va-t-elle s'en mêler (question rhétorique quand on connait Alice) ?**

**Pour toutes questions, critiques, ou simplement pour discuter, passez par la case review.**

**La suite la semaine prochaine, j'espère.**

**Bye**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Help, I need somebody

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte, toujours aussi nombreuses. **

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Jackye pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre votre vision d'Edward va évoluer.**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: Merci aux anonymes et à celles à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Marie : **Emmett en brave grand frère n'allait pas laisser Ed dans la panade, mais comme tu as raison de te méfier. Pour Bella, effectivement, elle va avoir fort à faire avec ses parents. Bye.

**S : **Pas de retard cette semaine, 5 jours entre deux chapitres, je suis plutôt sympa, non ? Et oui Edward va devoir gérer Emmett et Alice et ce n'est pas gagné. A bientôt.

**Benassya :** Merci de me lire. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Bonne lecture.

**PatiewSnow : **Une association des frères Cullen, pour récupérer les femmes de leur vie, intéressant, mais pas sûre que cela fonctionne. Emmett est toujours inspirée, mais pas forcément pas le bon sens. Bises.

**Béatrice : **C'est mal connaître Alice, que de penser qu'elle ne va pas mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Bye.

**Laccro : **Ils sont fous, effectivement. J'espère quand même que tu aimeras la suite !

**Diana : **Tant mieux si tu aimes Emmett et Alice, puisque tu vas les retrouver dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Zellie Marcy : **Edward, en baver, certainement. Fais confiance à Emmett et Alice pour ça.

**Lili.8825 : **De rien. J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 8. Bises.

**Cœur2crystal :**Merci de continuer à me lire et à me laisser des coms. Edward ne va pas encore aller retrouver Bella, mais on peut dire qu'il progresse… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : ****Help, I need somebody**

**EPOV**

Qu'avais-je fais au bon dieu pour subir cette conversation avec mon frère. Si je n'étais pas majeur et vacciné depuis belle lurette, j'aurais certainement rougi de honte et d'embarras.

Si je résumais les deux dernières heures de discussion que j'avais eu avec Emmett, avant qu'il ne s'endorme sur mon canapé, après avoir sifflé sa 8ème bière : Pour retenir une femme, il suffisait de savoir se servir de sa queue.

Autant dire, que je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu par cette nouvelle théorie.

Pour Em, les dîners aux chandelles, les fleurs, les poèmes, les bijoux, c'étaient seulement des conneries romantico-cul-cul, pour midinettes post-adolescentes. Et autant dire que la bigote coincée, qui rêvait du prince charmant, n'était pas le cœur de cible des plans drague de mon frère.

Avant sa rencontre avec Rosalie Hale, je savais pertinemment, que pour lui la femme parfaite avait la plastique d'une poupée gonflable et le QI d'une huître. L'essentiel étant bien évidemment sa capacité à exécuter le plus de positions du Kâma-Sûtra en un minimum de temps. Le rêve secret de mon frère était de rentrer dans une sorte de Guinness book des records, version porno.

Visiblement Rosalie avait tous les atouts nécessaires pour retenir l'attention d'Emmett, mais en plus, elle était dotée d'un cerveau en parfait état de fonctionnement et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. C'était assez drôle de voir comment, en quelques jours à peine, cette montagne de muscles mangeait dans la main de cette nana.

Selon Emmett, tout ce que j'avais à faire pour ramener Bella, c'était de faire claquer mon fouet. Enfin, façon de parler, bien évidemment, jamais je n'aurais levé la main sur mon ange. Je devais lui montrer qui était le patron dans notre relation.

J'avais eu beau expliquer en long, en large et en travers à ce Cro-Magnon bouché, que j'avais déjà tenté cette approche en m'immisçant dans son travail chez Volturi Advertising. Il ne voulait pas en démordre.

Finalement, j'en arrivais à placer tous mes espoirs dans cette petite brunette surexcitée que j'avais rencontrée il y a seulement quelques heures.

Le plus dur pour moi, c'était d'attendre un hypothétique appel d'Alice. J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas long à venir, sinon j'allais devenir fou. J'avais d'ailleurs dû refreiner mes pulsions, pour ne pas lancer Jenks sur les traces de Bella, simplement pour qu'il me rassure et me dise où ma douce était partie. Ecoutant mon intuition, je n'avais pas cédé à mes instincts, car je me doutais que la prochaine erreur gâcherait définitivement mes chances avec Bella, si tant est qu'elle accepte de me pardonner.

Pour la première fois depuis ma rencontre avec la femme de ma vie, je m'endormais en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait le lendemain.

**BPOV**

J'avais tenu une semaine, avant de craquer. Renée me rendait dingue. Du matin au soir, c'était Edward par-ci, Cullen par-là… L'horreur… Comme si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me rappeler son existence, alors qu'il tenait la vedette de mes rêves, depuis des jours. A croire que l'air de Jacksonville avait des effets dévastateurs sur ma libido.

Avec ça, les filles ne me lâchaient pas non plus. Rose était la plus calme, se contentant d'un à deux mails par jour, certainement l'effet Emmett Cullen, la bête de sexe. Angie ajoutait aux mails un appel chaque soir, pour prendre de mes nouvelles et parler de tout et de rien. Alice, comme à son habitude était déchaînée, elle m'assommait sous les sms, les mails, les appels… A elle seule, elle avait réussi à saturer ma boîte vocale. Pixie était également intarissable sur Edward. J'en arrivais à me demander si ma mère et elle, n'étaient pas de mèche pour ne me laisser aucun répit.

Ma décision était prise, il était grand temps de mettre un terme à mon séjour en Floride, mais je n'étais toujours pas prête à retourner à New-York. J'optais donc pour mon joker.

- Papa ? C'est moi… Bella… ta fille… _Le saluais-je étonnement gênée._

- Tu sais ma puce, je n'ai pas encore Alzheimer. Je me souviens encore que je n'ai qu'un seul enfant, et puis, ça tombe bien, c'est une fille, figures-toi. _Plaisanta-t-il. _En plus, au cas où j'oublierais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je te rassure, Seth m'a programmé ton numéro dans mon portable. C'est merveilleux la technologie, ton nom s'affiche, quand tu m'appelles.

- Papa ! _Râlais-je._

- Oh, allez Bell's, c'était juste pour rigoler. Pour une fois que ton vieux père à l'occasion de se moquer de sa petite fille.

- Bon, c'est fini ? T'as suffisamment rigolé à mes dépens ?

- Ton vieux père est tout ouïe, ma chérie. De quoi voulais-tu que nous discutions ?

- Et bien, je pensais venir te voir quelques jours. _Commençais-je sachant que j'avançais en terrain miné._

- T'as un problème, Poucinette ? _S'inquiéta immédiatement Charlie._

- Mais non Papa, j'ai juste quelques jours de vacances et j'ai décidé de venir les passer chez toi, c'est tout. Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

C'était un demi-mensonge. Un mensonge tellement petit, que ce n'en était même pas un. Cela faisait 6 mois que je n'étais pas revenue à Forks, depuis les dernières fêtes de Noël.

Comme je m'en étais doutée, Charlie avait été plus que ravi de m'accueillir à son tour. Il répétait constamment que rien ne valait ma cuisine. C'était typique de Charlie, ce genre de comportement. Il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. C'était sa manière de me dire que je lui avais manqué. En plus je savais que Sue prenait soin de son estomac, en mon absence.

Après la mort de son meilleur ami Harry Clearwater, Charlie s'était beaucoup rapproché de sa veuve, Sue. Ils se fréquentaient maintenant depuis quelques années, à ma plus grande joie. Sue avait deux enfants, Leah et Seth, que j'avais quasiment toujours connu. J'étais amie avec Leah depuis l'enfance et Seth avait l'habitude de nous suivre comme notre ombre. Aujourd'hui nous formions une sorte de famille recomposée, comme on dit, sauf que Charlie et Sue refusaient pour je ne sais quelle raison étrange d'habiter ensemble.

En arrivant chez mon père, je n'étais pas surprise de voir qu'il était parti pour un de ses week-ends de pêche avec son vieux copain Waylon Forge. J'en profitais donc pour voir si Leah était libre pour une soirée entre filles à notre façon.

Leah avait une conception bien à elle de la soirée entre filles, qui différait totalement de celles de mes amies de New-York. Il n'y avait ni cocktails multicolores, ni masque de beauté, ni vernis à ongles et encore moins de test psycho débiles. Avec Leah, c'était plutôt bières et shoot de téquila avalés dans le seul pub du coin, parties de billard et vieux standards rock à gogo.

Lorsque je l'avais appelée, elle avait été surprise mais ravie. Nous nous étions données rendez-vous vers 21 heures, pour fêter nos retrouvailles dans les règles. A l'heure dite, je la retrouvais en train de bavasser avec le barman. Je reconnus Sam, un des gars de la réserve Quileute.

En m'apercevant, Leah se leva et se dirigea droit vers moi, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Alors ma Bell's. Ça fait un bail, tu sais que tu m'as manquée.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. _Répliquais-je en l'étreignant à mon tour._

- Raconte-moi tout, qu'est-ce qu'y t'amène ?

- J'avais quelques jours de vacances et comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon père. _Débutais-je._

- Arrêtes tes salades, ma belle. Ça marche avec Charlie mais pas avec moi. Si tu avais des vacances, tu ne viendrais pas t'enterrer en plein mois de juin à Forks.

Touché !

A sa façon, Leah était aussi perspicace qu'Alice. C'était assez normal puisqu'elle était lieutenant à la brigade de Port-Angeles. Malgré le bombers, les boots et le flingue, elle n'en restait pas moins très sexy. Leah avait la moitié des types de la ville à ses pieds, mais avec sa licence de droit et son caractère bien trempé, elle n'en laissait aucun lui dicter sa conduite.

Je songeais tout à coup que mon amie était une personne toute indiquée pour me conseiller sur la meilleure manière de gérer le problème Edward Cullen. Je me lançais donc dans le récit des aventures que je vivais depuis une dizaine de jours.

- Bon, que je comprenne bien. Tu as couché avec ce type et visiblement tu as aimé ça…

C'était un euphémisme, mais elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de connaître tous les détails non plus.

- Et depuis il se comporte comme un putain de harceleur, c'est bien ça. _Poursuivit-elle, sans se rendre compte que j'avais décroché un moment._ T'as pensé à prévenir les flics ?

- Et pour leur dire quoi. _« Au secours Monsieur l'Agent. Arrêtez cet homme pour envoi de fleurs prohibé ? ». _Après tout il n'a rien fait d'autre. Il ne m'a même pas approché depuis que j'ai quitté les bureaux de Volturi Advertising.

- Et sinon, t'as pensé à aller le voir et à lui botter le cul ? C'est une technique qui a fait ses preuves !

- Heu, je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Pourtant je me rappelle de la manière dont tu avais remis James à sa place, lorsqu'il avait essayé de te peloter lors du spring break. J'étais certaine que ces leçons de self défense, finiraient par porter leur fruit. _Déclara-t-elle songeuse._

Il fallait bien avouer que ma prouesse avait marqué les esprits masculins. J'étais devenue une sorte de légende vivante et pendant tout le reste de notre séjour les mecs m'avaient soigneusement évitée, en s'écartant sur mon passage tout en protégeant leur service trois pièces. Je n'en avais cure, James l'avait bien cherché. Le 2ème soir après notre arrivée, il avait essayé de me coincer à la sortie de la boîte de nuit de l'hôtel, alors que je voulais simplement prendre l'air. Il m'avait poursuivie toute la soirée de ses assiduités et malgré mon insistance à la repousser, il avait fini par me sauter dessus par derrière.

Je lui avais fait un higi, c'est-à-dire un coup de coude dans le ventre, suivi d'un ippon seoi nage, le projetant ainsi par-dessus mon épaule, pour finir par une habile torsion des testicules histoire de lui passer toute envie de recommencer avec moi ou une autre. Le but des cours de self défense c'était d'apprendre à utiliser la force de l'adversaire contre lui. Je pouvais dire fièrement que James n'avait pas vu venir ce qui lui était arrivé, du haut de son mètre 85. Je doutais d'ailleurs qu'il puisse avoir des enfants un jour, mais ce n'était pas réellement une perte pour l'humanité.

Leah et moi éclatâmes de rire, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, l'image de James se tordant sur le sol en pleurant venait de se rappeler à notre bon souvenir.

Définitivement Edward ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Il ne me faisait pas peur, il ne me menaçait pas. Il était juste bizarre, dans sa manière de me faire la cour. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de doute, maintenant dans ma tête, toute cette débauche de romantisme gluant était une forme de drague, maladroite certes, mais de drague quand même. D'ailleurs drague n'était pas le terme adéquate, séduction serait plus approprié. Des tentatives de séduction, voilà ce que c'était.

Oh Edward… S'il savait à quel point tout cela c'était avéré inutile. Il m'avait complètement séduit cette fameuse nuit. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

Il lui aurait suffit de venir sonner à ma porte avec une rose à la main et je lui aurais sûrement pardonné son omission. Il fallait admettre, pour être tout à fait honnête, que j'avais ma part de responsabilité dans ce désastre, puisque j'avais fui comme une imbécile. A présent, ma fuite me paraissait plus sensée. Edward avait des choses à régler ou à apprendre, ou les deux… Enfin bref, cela ne me concernait pas ou plus… C'était définitivement compliqué, alors que tout m'avait semblé si simple, lors de notre première rencontre.

Comme je m'en étais doutée, j'avais passé une excellente soirée avec Leah. Nous avions descendu quelques bières, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Lorsque notre hymne avait retenti, porté par la voix de Joan Jett, nous étions pleinement conscientes de nos actes, mais cela ne nous avait pas empêché d'entonner Bad Reputation à tue-tête.

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation / _Je me fous de ma réputation_

You're living in the past it's a new generation / _Tu vis dans le passé, c'est une nouvelle génération_

A girl can do what she wants to do and that's / _Une fille peut faire ce qu'elle veut_

What I'm gonna do / _Et c'est ce que je vais faire_

An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation / _Et je me fous de ma mauvaise réputation_

Oh no, not me / _Oh non, pas moi_

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation / _Et je me fous de ma réputation_

Never said I wanted to improve my station / _Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais améliorer mon statut_

An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun / _Et je ne vais bien que quand je m'amuse_

An' I don't have to please no one / _Et je n'ai pas besoin de plaire à quelqu'un_

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation / _Et je me fous de ma réputation_

Oh no, not me / _Oh non, pas moi_

Oh no, not me / _Oh non, pas moi_

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation / _Et je me fous de ma réputation_

I've never been afraid of any deviation / _Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'une quelconque déviation_

An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange / _Et je me fous pas mal de ce que tu penses_

I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation / _Et je me foutrai toujours de ma mauvaise réputation_

Oh no, not me / _Oh non, pas moi_

Oh no, not me / _Oh non, pas moi_

**EPOV**

Dimanche matin, j'étais au fond du trou. Dix jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Bella, depuis ma rencontre avec Alice et son petit-ami. Je n'espérais même plus avoir un coup de téléphone de sa part. Il m'avait fallu faire appel à toute ma raison pour ne pas lancer Jenks, sur la piste de Bella, mais mes bonnes résolutions commençaient à se fissurer.

Lorsque mon portable sonna en affichant un numéro qui m'était inconnu, une ridicule once d'espérance s'était ravivée au fond de mon cœur. L'expression « l'espoir fait vivre » avait pris toute sa signification.

Quand Alice m'avait annoncé qu'elle serait chez moi dans une heure, j'avais eu du mal à retenir des cris de joie. Il fallait que je me calme et surtout que je fasse bonne impression. Si elle était décidée à m'aider à reconquérir ma belle, je devais impérativement éviter de tout faire foirer.

A l'heure dite, j'ouvris la porte sur la minuscule silhouette d'Alice. Alors que j'allais m'effacer pour la laisser entrer, elle me gratifia d'une gifle, étonnement forte, compte tenu de sa petite taille.

- Ça s'est fait. Au fait, bonjour Edward, tu vas bien ? _Clama-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était._

- Heu, bonjour Alice. _Répondis-je en me frottant la joue. _Comment ça va ?

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant. C'est gentil de demander.

Décidément, Jasper avait toute ma considération. Je n'imaginais même pas ce que c'était de devoir vivre quotidiennement avec cette tornade ambulante.

- C'est sympa chez toi. J'aime beaucoup la déco, classe mais accueillant à la fois.

Bon, alors comment procéder pour ne pas la froisser ? Mystère. Cette nana aurait dû être fournie avec un mode d'emploi. J'avais l'impression que si je ne recentrais pas la conversation, dans cinq minutes nous allions parler chiffons, cuisine et produits de beauté, comme deux vieilles copines, ce qui au passage n'arrangerait pas mes affaires. J'avais déjà mis des années à convaincre mes parents et mon frère (surtout Emmett d'ailleurs), que je n'étais pas gay… En même temps, je devais convaincre Alice que j'étais digne de ma Bella. Cullen, agis avec tact et diplomatie, tu en es capable !

- Alors, Alice est-ce que tu veux que nous nous installions au salon pour discuter ?

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Oh et je prendrais bien un thé, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Merde, je manquais à mes devoirs d'hôtes ! Si ma mère voyait ça, j'en prendrais pour mon grade.

- Une préférence ?

- Earl grey, merci.

Je revenais au salon rapidement avec deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de biscuits secs, bien décidé à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Alice se lança la première.

- Bon Eddy. Tu permets que je t'appelle Eddy ? Edward c'est trop conventionnel.

Pouvais-je répondre non ? Heu, non ! Tant pis.

- Si tu le dis Alice. _Avançais-je prudemment._

- J'ai bien réfléchi et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que tu devais être un mec bien. Moralité, je pense, non, je suis convaincue que tu es bon pour elle, donc je vais ne faire profiter de mes incommensurables talents, mon cher. Pas la peine de dire merci.

- Merci… _Balbutiais-je tout de même bonne éducation quand tu nous tiens !_

- Par contre, autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : je crois honnêtement que tu es le pire dragueur de tous les temps.

Bin ça c'était dit… Alice était d'une franchise à toute épreuve.

En même temps, est-que je pouvais prétendre le contraire. Toutes mes initiatives pour charmer Bella, depuis notre nuit ensemble avaient lamentablement échoué, donc il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : Alice avait raison sur toute la ligne et j'avais bien besoin d'un sérieux coup de main, pour remédier à cette situation déplorable.

- Je t'écoute Alice.

- C'est un très bon début ça ! _S'exclama-t-elle. _Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire…

Avec emphase, elle marqua une pause. Si Alice n'avait pas travaillé dans la pub, elle aurait sans difficulté pu faire carrière à Hollywood, elle avait un vrai don pour accentuer l'aspect dramatique d'une situation. Quant à moi, en parfait idiot, j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Il va falloir que tu changes, Edward. _Asséna-t-elle, comme une évidence._

- Mais je croyais que l'amour était aveugle ? _Dis-je surpris tant par le conseil d'Alice que par la niaiserie de ma réaction._

_- _Mais non mon vieux, c'est des conneries de bonnes femmes, ça. Il est myope, tout au plus… _Rétorqua Alice._

Qui aurait pu croire que cette petite chose avait autant en commun avec mon ours de frère ? Personne, en tout cas pas moi !

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Eddy. On dirait un poney sans pattes. Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelques petites choses sur Mademoiselle Isabella Swan.

Mon attention redoubla.

- Bella n'est pas une femme comme les autres.

Si c'était pour entendre ça, je le savais déjà. Je l'avais compris au premier regard.

- Tu es un prince charmant, Eddy…

Curieusement dans sa bouche, cela sonnait un peu comme une insulte. Or, là, je devais bien avouer que j'étais sur le cul. En quoi être un prince et charmant au surplus était-il mal ?

- Bella se contrefout du prince charmant, comme de son premier string.

Bella… String… Focus Edward… On se concentre sur son objectif et on écoute attentivement la demoiselle.

- Il faut que je t'explique. Renée, la mère de Bella, a divorcé quand elle était encore gamine, avant de l'emmener vivre à Phoenix. Elle s'était mariée jeune sur un coup de tête, elle était tombée très vite enceinte de Bell's et après l'accouchement elle a flippé. Renée a eu la trouille de se retrouver enfermer dans une vie de mère de famille dans la bourgade la plus sinistre et la plus verte de la côte ouest. Du coup, Bella a grandi en entendant continuellement qu'il fallait se méfier de l'amour et que les contes de fées n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux. Bella a été élevée dans l'illusion que, pour être une femme accomplie, il fallait qu'elle se suffise à elle-même et qu'un homme ne servait pas à grand-chose, sauf à compliquer les choses. Pour elle c'est évident que l'histoire se termine forcément mal. _M'exposa-t-elle. _A mon avis, elle a la phobie des happy-ends.

J'arquais un sourcil intéressé. Je saisissais de mieux en mieux le problème.

- Avec ton insistance à s'immiscer dans sa vie et tous tes cadeaux, elle ne s'est pas vue comme une princesse ou une Wonder Woman, elle s'est juste sentie rabaissée et prisonnière. Conclusion elle a pris la poudre d'escampette._ Acheva-t-elle._

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me suggères ?

- Un truc vraiment dur…

C'était malin, ça. Elle me faisait flipper à présent. Face à mon silence et à mes yeux écarquillés, elle reprit :

- Tu vas devoir apprendre à te comporter normalement.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de la stratégie d'Alice ? Une idée sur la prochaine étape ?  
**

** Et Bella, que va-t-elle faire ?  
**

** Pour toutes questions, critiques, ou simplement pour discuter, passez par la case review.**

** La suite la semaine prochaine, j'espère.**

** Bye**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Le monde selon Alice

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Tout d'abord, mille pardon pour ce retard. Je pourrais me confondre en excuses et me rouler par terre, mais la réalité est plus simple : **

**J'ai fait autre chose (et surtout écrit d'autres choses, des OS notamment) et accessoirement j'ai un peu bloqué sur ce chapitre. Comme je suis une perfectionniste dans l'âme, et que j'ai des principes, je poste uniquement lorsque je suis satisfaite de mon travail.**

**J'espère que malgré cette attente vous continuerez de suivre les pérégrinations de Bella et d'Edward.**

**Pour info, j'ai commencé le chapitre 10, et j'avance plutôt bien…**

**Comme toujours, merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte, qui restent nombreuses.**

**Et aussi un grand merci à Jackye pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Avec ce chapitre, vous allez entrer un peu plus dans le petit monde d'Edward, qui est pas mal bousculé par Miss Brandon.**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: Merci aux anonymes et à celles à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**Diana : **Alice a raison… ça reste à prouver… Tu me diras ce que tu en penses à la fin du chapitre. Bye

**S : **J'espère que dans ce chapitre Alice sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Tiens-moi au courant. A +

**Marie :** Au programme de ce chapitre : La suite du coaching d'Alice. Je te laisse découvrir.

**Laccro : **Pas de quiproquo à rallonge, simplement Alice dans toute sa gloire.

**Didi : **Merci, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insoutenable et que ça valait le coup.

**Ludi : **A qui le dis-tu. Alice va se charger de le rappeler à Edward.

**Béatrice :** Tu sais qu'Alice ne s'avoue pas vaincue facilement et c'est Edward qui va en faire les frais.

**Sandry : **La réponse à tes interrogations concernant la stratégie d'Alice dans ce chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Le monde selon Alice**

**EPOV**

Apprendre à me comporter normalement... Résumé comme cela, ça semblait simple, facile… Sauf qu'après 6 longues heures de discussion, que dis-je de torture psychologique, passées avec Alice… Cela paraissait juste… insurmontable.

C'était officiel, j'étais vraiment dans la merde et encore plus maintenant que j'avais un lutin maléfique collé à mes basques, avec de la super-glue.

Même avec un pied de biche, j'étais certain que je n'arriverais pas à me débarrasser d'Alice Brandon : vous la mettiez à la porte, elle rentrait par la fenêtre et peu importe que vous habitiez au dernier étage de la plus haute des tours de Manhattan…

Au cours de notre interminable mise au point, elle avait analysé par le menu chaque erreur que j'avais commises avec Bella, jusqu'à m'en donner la nausée. Si j'avais été suicidaire, je me serais sûrement jeté de la terrasse de mon penthouse à ce moment là, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'Alice aurait été capable de me poursuivre jusqu'en enfers, quitte à marcher sur des braises avec ses stilletos, juste pour continuer de décortiquer chaque infime bribe de mon pathétique échec.

Ensuite elle m'avait obligé à lui raconter point par point chaque détail de ma vie, insistant particulièrement sur les plus humiliants. Pour finir, elle m'avait expliqué quelle stratégie je devais adopter avec Bella, selon elle.

Alors que je pensais en avoir fini en refermant la porte sur ce démon en escarpins, dans les heures qui avaient suivi, j'avais reçu 12 mails de sa part et pas loin de 30 sms, sans compter ses 4 coups de téléphone, afin de s'assurer que j'avais bien compris ses instructions.

J'étais au-delà de l'overdose.

Pour Alice, c'était simple, je devais tout changer : le look, la façon de parler, de penser, de traiter les femmes en général et Bella en particulier…

Pour les vêtements, elle m'avait donné une liste de boutiques dans lesquelles je devais me rendre, avec elle de préférence, afin de troquer mon traditionnel costume-cravate, pour une tenue plus casual. Le problème, c'est que j'adorais mon costume et surtout mes cravates.

J'y avais pris goût à Londres, où leurs ports étaient obligatoires, en cours. J'avais bien évidemment quelques jeans et une ou deux tenues de sport, mais je me sentais définitivement plus à l'aise, à l'abri derrière ma panoplie du parfait businessman. Elle me donnait l'assurance nécessaire pour exercer mes fonctions de PDG de Cullen Corp. C'était mon côté Barney Stinson (*), mais j'assumais totalement.

Toujours selon Alice, Bella n'aurait porté que des jeans, des sweats et des Converses, si cela avait été possible. C'était effectivement bien loin de mon style actuel, ainsi que de la toilette qu'elle portait lors de notre première rencontre.

D'ailleurs, Dieu seul savait à quel point elle était magnifique en robe de soirée. Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de chaque détail de la tenue qu'elle arborait lors de cette fête chez Volturi Advertising et j'étais presque certain que cette image était à jamais gravée en moi.

Alice m'avait également reproché de m'exprimer comme un lord anglais, tout droit sorti d'un roman des sœurs Brontë. Là encore, je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer puisque mes ancêtres étaient arrivés d'Angleterre à bord du Mayflower (**) et que j'avais passé 5 ans à étudier à Londres… à croire que j'avais tout faux…

Enfin, pour Alice le plus important c'était que j'arrête de me comporter comme un preux chevalier. Dixit Alice : « le Moyen-Age, c'est passé de mode mon pote, et en matière de mode, j'en connais un rayon ».

Que dire ?

Pas grand chose. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'avais compris qu'elle faisait les demandes et les réponses, de toute manière. Un hochement de tête et un oui murmuré de temps en temps suffisait à alimenter une conversation avec ce diable en jupons.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions rendez-vous pour mon relooking. Je sentais que j'allais vite regretter de mettre laisser convaincre de l'emmener avec moi, mais en même temps, elle ne m'avait pas réellement laissé d'autre option, lorsque je lui avais avoué avoir dégagé un créneau pour faire des courses.

5 heures, 25 boutiques, 19 jeans, 14 paires de chaussures, 41 tee-shirts, 32 chemises et 9 numéros de téléphone plus tard, le terme supplice avait pris une toute nouvelle signification pour moi. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle de mon corps qui ne me faisait pas souffrir. Pire encore, à chaque essayage, Alice la Perfide rameutait toute les femmes présentes dans la boutique, pour avoir leur avis… Comme si l'avis d'autres personnes comptait pour cette chipie.

J'avais eu la sensation d'être un morceau de viande sur l'étale d'un boucher. Certaines avaient même tenté de me mettre la main… Enfin bref, je me bornerais à dire que ma virilité avait été mise à mal et que je redoutais certaines séquelles soient irréparables… Maudite Alice…

Quand elle a finalement entendu mes suppliques, lui demandant au moins une pause afin de me réhydrater, j'en profitais pour poser la question fatidique.

- Bon, alors où est Bella exactement ?

- Elle fait un petit retour aux sources, à Forks. _M'indiqua-t-elle tout en sirotant son latté glacé._

- Et quand est-ce que je dois prendre l'avion pour aller la retrouver ? _Enchaînais-je dans la foulée._

- Oh, Edward t'es vraiment lourd, à la fin. _Me gronda-t-elle._ Ton baromètre à conneries est encore en panne visiblement, heureusement que le mien fonctionne assez bien pour nous deux ! Hors de question que tu mettes les pieds à Forks, tu ruinerais tous mes efforts. Bella va revenir dans très peu de temps, maintenant. Rassure-toi. En plus, avec ta veine, Charlie serait capable de te trouer la peau !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle va revenir d'elle-même, Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout ? _Pinaillais-je car elle commençait à m'énerver à jouer les dictateurs._

- Premièrement, je connais Bella depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, mon vieux. Et en plus, j'ai ma botte secrète. _Déclara-t-elle mystérieusement._

- Tu aimes te faire prier, Miss Brandon. _Remarquais-je, au risque de la braquer._

- Ouais, mais comme je t'aime bien, abruti, je vais t'avouer mon petit secret… C'est… _Elle imita le bruit d'un roulement de tambour. _Son père ! _S'exclama-t-elle triomphalement._

Face au regard incrédule que je devais lui renvoyer, elle jugea bon de développer un peu plus longuement :

-C'est un fanatique de pêche. Il y passe tous ces moments de libre, lorsqu'il n'est pas de service, week-ends compris, à la réserve de la Push avec ses copains indiens à taquiner la truite.

- Et Bella dans tout ça ? _L'interrogeai-je ne voyant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. _Elle ne pêche pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? La seule chose que Bella n'a jamais attrapé en allant à la pêche avec Charlie, c'est un rhume, en tombant les fesses dans l'eau, après avoir glissé sur des rochers mouillés ! _Rigola-t-elle. _Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur ta Dulcinée, mon vieux. Je ne lui donne pas une semaine avant qu'elle fasse une overdose de poissons et qu'elle revienne dare-dare en pleurant pour avoir une pizza saucisse pepperoni.

Je n'aurais pas vraiment dû être étonné par les dernières paroles d'Alice. Après tout, je savais qu'elle était d'une maladresse incroyable, son dossier médical témoignait pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire… Bella… ma Bella… douce et fragile…

- Bon quand elle sera là. Tu me laisses faire, histoire de ne pas tout gâcher de nouveau et de la voir déménager en Terre Adélie, cette fois. Tu te la joues cool, pas de débauche de fleurs, de cadeaux hors de prix, de restaurants luxueux. Tout ça, ça viendra plus tard, si mon plan se déroule sans accroc.

Manquait plus qu'Alice ait un cigare entre les dents et je me croirais dans un vieil épisode de l'Agence tout risque. Je pouvais presque entendre le générique retentir dans l'air. Cette fille était vraiment flippante.

- Et donc, je suis supposé faire quoi, moi ? Attendre et c'est tout ?

- T'as enfin compris Ed ! Je savais que ça finirait par rentrer.

- Tu plaisantes Alice, j'espère ? Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devenir dingue. J'ai l'impression d'être un zombie depuis qu'elle est partie. Je ne dors plus, j'ai plus d'appétit, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Tu te rends comptes que j'ai une entreprise à diriger, tout de même, avec des milliers de salariés et de clients, qui comptent sur moi. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. _Articulais-je en agrippant fermement les cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne, ne pouvant faire les cent pas au milieu du restaurant._

Après le déjeuner, Alice me traîna dans un salon de coiffure, trouvant que ma coupe avait besoin d'être rafraîchie. Si elle le disait… J'aurais dû me douter, commençant à connaître Alice, que je tombais dans une embuscade. A peiner les portes franchies, j'avais compris mon erreur. Un bataillon de petites mains m'avait foncé dessus. Rapidement, je m'étais retrouvé à moitié allongé avec un masque sur le visage, des patchs pour les prétendues cernes que j'avais sous les yeux (quelle idée d'avoir parlé de ton manque de sommeil, Cullen ! Brillant, vraiment !), une shampooineuse me prodiguant un massage du cuir chevelu, pendant qu'une manucure s'occupait de mes mains. Mon dieu, pitié, faites que personne ne me voit dans le peignoir rose du salon, sinon ma réputation était bonne à jeter.

Au bout de 3 heures passées à me faire papouiller, je réussis enfin à échapper à toutes ces mains inquisitrices. Une nouvelle fois, j'avais dû repousser des avances particulièrement mal venues. Mes nerfs étaient vraiment mis à rude épreuve. Je me fis une note mentale : Ne plus jamais accepter une sortie shopping avec Alice. D'ailleurs, ne plus jamais accepté de sortie avec Alice, tout court, avant de s'être assuré de la fermeture de tous les magasins de fringues et autres salons de beauté de la ville. Il en allait de mon intégrité physique et mentale. Je commençais sérieusement à me méfier d'elle et de ses idées saugrenues.

Certes, j'avais peut-être l'air un peu plus reposé, mon teint était un peu plus clair, mes poches sous les yeux avaient légèrement diminué et mes cheveux étaient à peine raccourcis, mais j'étais complètement vidé, épuisé, éreinté. J'étais au-delà de la simple fatigue… J'avais soudain une toute nouvelle estime pour Jasper. C'était d'ailleurs plus que cela, ce que je ressentais pour lui s'apparentait plus à de l'admiration sans borne. Il avait peut-être un régime alimentaire spécial ou bien il était sous cure constante de vitamines. Il faudrait que je me renseigne là-dessus à l'occasion, surtout si j'étais censé être en contact régulier avec Alice. C'était une question de survie !

Vers 19 heures, je la déposai à son appartement. Une vague de soulagement immense me submergea, lorsqu'elle quitta enfin l'habitacle, en m'adressant tout de même un franc sourire. Ce soulagement fut hélas de courte durée, car elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche.

- Bon Edward, c'était un bon début, on est sur la bonne voie, je pense. Rendez-vous demain matin pour la suite de mon programme d'entrainement. 9 heures chez toi ? Bye.

Encore une fois que répondre ?

Par exemple : « Demain c'est dimanche et après la journée d'enfer que tu viens de me faire passer, j'aurais besoin de dormir pendant au moins 15 heures d'affilées »

Non ! Ce n'était, en aucune manière, le genre de réponse que l'on pouvait faire à Alice Brandon. En fait sa question était purement rhétorique, une marque de politesse, tout au plus. Du style, je te demande ton avis, mais en réalité je m'en fiche comme de mon premier sac à main griffé. Peu importait ce que je pouvais dire ou faire, combien je pouvais tempêter, Alice serait chez moi à 9 heures demain. Je m'étais déjà fait une raison.

Pour parfaire mon éducation et en bon élève lobotomisé par Alice, j'avais tout de même été faire un tour chez Barnes et Noble et ramené trois tonnes de livres de coaching personnel. J'en avais eu pour plus de 500 $. Tout y était passé : confiance en soi, apprendre le lâché prise, la pensée positive et bien évidemment, les relations hommes-femmes. Certains titres étaient évocateurs, il y avait bien évidemment, les éternels « les hommes viennent de mars et les femmes de vénus », j'étais aussi tombé sur un très intéressant « Pourquoi les hommes aiment les chieuses » (qui m'avait nécessairement fait songer à Alice et Jasper), en passant par « le kit de l'homme séduisant », ou encore « l'amour pour les nuls », ainsi que « le syndrome de Tarzan ». Celui-là je le donnerais certainement à Emmett, ça l'aidera peut-être avec Rosalie l'amazone.

Rectification, je ne donnerais sans doute pas ce bouquin à mon frère, pour deux raisons fondamentales : Premièrement, s'il connaissait mon genre de lecture, il ne manquerait pas de se foutre de moi pour la décennie à venir. Deuxièmement, Em n'avait pas dû toucher un livre depuis sa sortie de la fac, sauf à considérer un exemplaire de Playboy, comme de la littérature… Et puis, le petit diable sur mon épaule prenait plaisir à voir Emmett ramper sur le sol que Rosalie foulait. Un petit plaisir sadique, pour toutes les années durant lesquelles il s'était moqué de moi. J'étais très légèrement rancunier sur les bords…

Je me préparais donc une soirée studieuse en perspective, pour ne pas avoir de nouveau l'air d'un parfait imbécile devant mon bourreau demain matin, lorsqu'elle débarquerait chez moi, aux aurores.

**BPOV**

Oh mon dieu, quel bonheur de retrouver New-York, après quasiment un mois d'absence. Je jurais que si j'étais restée une journée de plus chez Charlie, mon corps aurait fini par être recouvert d'écailles et des ouïes me seraient poussées derrière les oreilles !

Or, il était parfaitement exclu que je laisse une telle merde m'arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il me serait resté comme plan de carrière, une fois transformée en une putain de petite sirène : soit me faire engager dans l'équipe américaine de natation synchronisée, soit postuler comme nouvelle attraction au Seaworld… Génial…

Dire que certains de mes profs à la fac étaient étonnés de mon excellente mémoire… mais quand on savait qu'en trois ans chez Charlie j'avais ingurgité plus de phosphore que la plupart des gens dans toute leur vie, il n'y avait franchement rien de surprenant.

Avant que le taxi ne me dépose à mon appart, je lui avais demandé de faire un détour du coté de chez Gray's Papaya. Il me fallait un chili-dog, peut-être même deux. C'était une question de survie.

Instinctivement, en pénétrant dans ce lieu, je me rappelais Edward et la merveilleuse nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. Son souvenir me poursuivait, quoi que je fasse.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Malgré le temps que j'avais passé à ressasser ce problème, je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi j'en étais arrivée à devoir prendre la fuite, face à ce qui m'était d'abord apparu comme l'homme idéal ?

Le pire, dans tout cela, c'était qu'en dépit de la distance que j'avais mis entre nous, Edward Cullen n'avait pas cessé d'occuper mes pensées. J'étais mal barrée.

Heureusement, dès lundi, je comptais lancer mon projet. J'allais être très occupée et surtout, je comptais bien éviter tout contact avec ma kryptonite personnelle.

Avant de me jeter à nouveau à corps perdu dans le travail, je voulais encore prendre un tout petit peu de temps pour moi. Retrouver mes marques, mon appartement, mes affaires. Je n'étais partie que depuis trois semaines à peine, mais cela me semblait être une éternité, comme si ce qui m'avait forcé à disparaître avait existé dans une autre vie.

En entrant chez moi, je constatais qu'Alice était passée par là. Les tombereaux de fleurs envoyées par Edward avaient disparu. Je la remerciais intérieurement, d'avoir débarrassé mon appartement pour moi. Il n'y avait rien de plus déprimant qu'un bouquet de fleurs fanées qui attend qu'on le jette, si ce n'est plusieurs bouquets de fleurs fanées qui attendent d'être jetés… Or, en partant, mon home sweet home ressemblait plutôt à la succursale d'un fleuriste, qu'à un véritable lieu d'habitation !

Clairement fatiguée par le voyage, je larguais mes valises dans l'entrée, avant de déposer ma commande sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je me versais un grand verre d'eau que je vidais d'un trait, puis récupérais mes chili-dog, encore chauds et me décapsulais une bière fraîche tout droit dans le réfrigérateur. Vautrée sur mon canapé, je savourais ces petits plaisirs de la vie. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué !

**EPOV**

- Salut Rayon de soleil. _Me salua Alice, avec un sourire pervers, qui ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille._

- Bonjour … _Esquissai-je sur la défensive._

Sans attendre mon invitation, elle se glissa sous mon bras, qui agrippait encore le chambranle de la porte, pour pénétrer dans mon appartement. Un séjour dans un pensionnat anglais ne serait décidément pas du luxe, pour cette exaspérante petite chose et puis ça ferait des vacances au pauvre Jasper. Je devais penser à discuter de ce projet positivement réjouissant avec mon conseiller financier. Peut-être qu'une telle dépense était déductible des impôts, à titre de don pour une cause humanitaire ou un truc du genre… A creuser…

- Alors, au programme aujourd'hui : épreuve pratique, mon précieux. _Piaffa-t-elle, sur un ton qui me faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête._

Merde Gollum ! La ressemblance ne pouvait pas être plus saisissante, à cet instant, alors qu'un rictus effrayant déformait ses traits.

Face à cette révélation, un flot de pure panique s'empara de moi. J'étais foutu, mais je ne me rendrais pas sans me battre !

L'anticipation. C'était ça la clef ! Bien que je ne connaisse Alice que depuis quelques jours, j'avais appris à développer un sixième sens, en sa présence. Tout mon corps réagissait pour se mettre en position, prêt à riposter à l'attaque nucléaire imminente, que je voyais se profiler à l'horizon.

Il s'est vite avéré que mon intuition fonctionnait au quart de tour, ce matin, malgré le manque flagrant de sommeil…

Cela faisait une demi-heure que je parlementais avec la naine sous acides qui assiégeait mon salon et mon légendaire self-control menaçait de disparaître pour de bon. Je me répétais mon mantra préféré depuis ma rencontre avec Alice : « Pense à Esmé. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ta mère t'a élevé. Tu es un gentleman, Edward. »

- Alice, est-ce que piétiné ma virilité avec tes talons aiguilles ridiculement chers fait partie de ton plan tellement génial, parce que depuis hier j'ai honnêtement des doutes ? _Demandai-je à moitié dépité._

- Oh non mon chou, je te rassure, ça, c'est juste un bonus, histoire que tu comprennes bien à quel point tu as merdé avec Bella la première fois et te passer l'envie de recommencer !

- Alice… _Soufflai-je blasé. _Pitié…

J'observais encore la tenue qu'Alice m'avait apportée, dubitativement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je sorte dans la rue, vêtu ainsi. Devant moi, il y avait une nouvelle sélection de fringues, sortis dont ne sait où. Je misais, avec une solide conviction, sur la pire friperie de toute la ville.

D'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de cet étalage grotesque.

N'avions-nous justement pas passé toute la journée de la veille dans le but avoué de refaire ma garde-robe ? Ou bien les heures cauchemardesques passées dans les boutiques avec Alice, qui hanteraient probablement ma mémoire jusqu'au jour de ma mort, n'étaient qu'une hallucination créée par mon esprit visiblement dérangé ?

Sur mon canapé se trouvait posé un jean noir – SLIM, le jean, et peut-être même taille basse ! – un perfecto en cuir – avec des clous et des zips placés un peu partout – un tee-shirt tie-dye tout droit sorti des années 60 et des santiags… en daim… beige…

No Comment…

Enfin si, cette sélection m'inspirait des termes comme :

Abominable. Tragique. Horrible. Traumatisant. Affreux. Epouvantable. Atroce. Ignoble.

Les qualificatifs ne manquaient pas, face à ce ramassis de monstruosités.

Dire qu'Alice s'autoproclamait Papesse du style. Foutaises.

Même Emmett avait un meilleur goût vestimentaire. Et je parlais de l'homme qui portait des cravates Titi et Grosminet, ainsi que les chaussettes assorties, et érigeait le casque à bière comme accessoire de fashion. Il en avait une large collection, qu'il sortait selon les occasions : Halloween, Saint Valentin, Enterrement de vie de garçon, Superbowl…

- Jamais, Alice, plutôt mourir et creuser ma propre tombe avant, avec une petite cuillère, que de porter çà ! _Affirmai-je solennellement_. Même à 15 ans, je n'ai jamais mis ce genre de trucs et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. _Lui indiquai-je en pointant du doigt l'immonde bonnet en tricot dont elle envisageait sérieusement de m'affubler._

- Edward, c'est un test.

- Quel subtile aspect du terme « jamais », t'as échappé dans la phrase « Jamais, Alice plutôt mourir ».

- Edward, t'es pénible, tu sais, ça ! Ne me force pas à utiliser mes supers pouvoirs sur toi, sinon tu risques de voir fondre ta soi-disant virilité comme une boule de neige en plein milieu du Grand Canyon.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas de mal à la croire. Mon angoisse grimpa d'un cran, face à cette terreur en jupons, mais je tenais bon.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis sans discuter, un point c'est tout. _Ajouta-t-elle. _Fin de la discussion.

- Non. _Grognai-je. _Je n'irais voir Bella affublé de la sorte.

- Avant que tu ne sois atteint d'un nouvel élan de stupidité massif, laisse-moi te réexpliquer une dernière fois les choses, Cullen. JE connais Bella et JE sais ce qu'elle recherche chez un homme. PAS TOI. Ça me paraît limpide, non ? L'expérience nous l'a prouvé par le passé ! _Eructa-t-elle face à mon refus catégorique._

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne sort qu'avec des mecs accoutrés comme des ploucs ? _Ironisai-je._

- Crétin ! Premièrement, il est hors de question que tu vois Bella pour le moment, tu n'es manifestement pas prêt. Deuxièmement, Bella se fout royalement du look des gens, il suffisait de voir son dressing avant que je m'en charge, pour en attester.

- Dans ce cas, hors de question que je porte ces merdes ! _M'écriai-je, furieux._

Mon instinct d'auto-préservation et le semblant de dignité qui avait survécu à la journée d'hier me criaient, par tous les pores de ma peau, de persister.

Alice darda alors son regard le plus noir sur ma petite personne, façon superlaser de l'Etoile de la mort, et je jure que toute la testostérone présente dans mon corps me déserta dans la seconde. Mes testicules rampèrent à l'intérieur de moi pour se planquer dans mon bas ventre.

- C'est définitif : Je te hais ! _Grommelai-je, lui signifiant ma défaite._

* * *

(*) Personnage de How I met your mother, qui porte uniquement des costumes et chante dans uné épisode « Nothing Suits Me Like A Suit » (Rien ne me va aussi bien qu'un costard).

www(.)wat(.)tv/video/barney-stinson-nothing-suits-36mlh_36lit_.html (ôter les parenthèses)

(**) Bateau anglais qui transporta en 1620 les 102 premiers immigrants considérés comme les pères fondateurs des Etats-Unis.

* * *

**Alors, des idées sur le fameux test d'Alice ?**

**A votre avis le super plan d'Alice : va-t-il marcher ou pas ?**

**Pas de date de publication pour le prochain chapitre, mais je pense qu'il devrait arriver d'ici une quinzaine de jours, car il est bien entamé.**

**Si vous avez ****tout de même aimé, ou détesté : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises**

**PS : Comme un plaisir ne vient jamais seul, vous aurez également le chapitre 26 d'Au nom de la Loi, cette semaine.**

**On dit merci qui ?**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Descente aux enfers

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Encore une fois, mille pardons pour cette longue absence et merci de rester fidèle à cette fic.**

**J'attire votre attention sur la présence de la musique dans chapitre. Vous trouverez en bas de page, les liens Youtube vers les chansons citées. Je vous invite à les écouter, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.**

**Comme toujours, merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte, qui restent nombreuses malgré le temps passé.**

**Et aussi un grand merci à mes chères bêtas, So, Lyra, Audrey et Lucinne et pour leur correction, leurs commentaires et leurs encouragements.**

**Avec ce chapitre, vous allez continuer de suivre Edward dans sa lente et douloureuse descente aux enfers, menée d'une main de fer par Alice, encore et toujours.**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: Merci aux anonymes et à celles à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP, pour leurs reviews :**

**S : **Le dictateur en jupons a encore frappé. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Bye.

**Diana : **Alice va continuer de torturer le pauvre Ed, pour ton plus grand plaisir… A plus.

**Sandry : **Alice me fait le même effet et crois-moi Edward la passerait bien par la fenêtre, si je le laissais faire !

**Marie :** Malgré le long silence, cette histoire trouvera une issue, promis !

**Lili-Rose : **Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire je retiens que tu détestes mon pauvre Edward, trop mauviette et que tu n'apprécies pas plus Bella trop trouillarde et passive mais que tu aimes quand même l'histoire, donc ça me va… Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Edward remonte dans ton estime dans ce chapitre, mais moi je le trouve néanmoins touchant, avec son côté paumé. Tiens-moi au courant. Bye.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : Descente aux enfers**

**EPOV**

Comment avais-je pu accepter ça ?

Depuis que je connaissais Alice Brandon, cette phrase tournait quasiment en boucle dans mon esprit.

J'étais pathétique… et… faible…

C'était ça, la triste vérité.

Et j'étais fou amoureux… aussi…

Pathétique, faible et amoureux… Tu parles d'un tableau…

Pathétique, vraiment !

Dire qu'il y a seulement quelques semaines, j'étais un homme d'affaires, un PDG qui plus est, respecté par mes pairs et même craint, parfois. Les femmes me couraient après et je devais régulièrement esquiver leurs avances gênantes. Aujourd'hui, j'étais celui qui courait après l'objet de son affection, sans grand succès jusqu'à présent. Et mes chances d'arriver à mes fins s'amenuisaient à mesure que je prenais conscience du ridicule de la tenue dont Alice m'avait affublé.

Je priais tous les saints que je connaissais et particulièrement Sainte Rita, la patronne des causes désespérées, pour que personne de mon entourage ne me croise, fringué de la sorte. Sinon j'étais fichu, ça serait moi qui risquait de migrer en Terre Adélie, et non Bella.

J'espérais également échapper aux paparazzis qui avaient tendance à me filer le train, en espérant découvrir si le playboy le plus en vue de New-York s'était fait mettre le grappin dessus ou bien était toujours célibataire.

- Alice. Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Pitié… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas ça.

- Sache, mon Eddychou, que le train de tes jérémiades roule sur les rails de mon indifférence. _Balança-t-elle, avec un petit air hautain, que je me serais fait une joie de lui faire ravaler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étrangle avec._

- Je suis sûr que tu as piqué cette réplique à Jasper. _Pestai-je, dans ma barbe, totalement exaspéré._

- Bon Edward, aujourd'hui je suis de très bonne humeur. Mon Jazzou m'a fait des trucs de dingues hier soir avec sa langue et j'ai carrément vu des étoiles. _Je grimaçais à ses paroles, alors que des images pornographiques et hautement traumatisantes envahissaient mon esprit._ Donc, je vais te le répéter une toute dernière fois : Si tu veux mon feu vert pour revoir Bella, je dois être certaine que tu as rangé ton foutu égo au placard.

- Mais…

- Taratata _Me coupa-t-elle. _Je sais ce que je fais. Hors de question que le maniaque du contrôle qui a lâché ses sbires aux fesses de ma copine et déboulé comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles sur son lieu de travail repointe le bout de son nez.

Fichue pygmée coupeuse de testicules !

Je commençais sérieusement à envisager de rester enfermé dans ma chambre, en attendant que la harpie miniature de l'autre côté de la porte ne renonce, mais je me doutais que renoncer ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de cette nana.

Pour l'heure en tout cas, j'étais incapable d'affronter quiconque, rien que mon reflet dans le miroir me tétanisait complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête, bordel ?

Le jean slim moulait tellement mon cul que ça en était ridicule. Il n'y avait plus la moindre place libre là-dedans et j'aurais probablement des difficultés avec l'irrigation en sang de mes parties intimes d'ici quelques heures. Peut-être que les conneries d'Alice allaient causer des dommages irréversibles à mes attributs masculins et risquer la perte de ma future descendance. Ça pourrait faire un bon motif pour prévenir la Police et faire embarquer cette furie pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, non ?

En remontant, je zieutais le tee-shirt tie-dye dont elle m'avait affublé et qui me donnait des airs de fumeur de joints. Comme si j'avais l'habitude de me rouler des joints ! J'avais fumé de l'herbe une fois, lors d'une fête étudiante et j'avais été tellement malade que ça m'avait coupé tout envie de retenter l'expérience.

Le perfecto aurait presque pu paraître cool, pris tout seul. Ça donnait un petit genre Brando dans l'Equipée sauvage, sauf qu'avec le reste de la panoplie, c'était juste grotesque.

Pour couronner le tout il y avait ces immondes santiags, qui me faisaient un mal de chien. Ce n'était certainement pas ma pointure et avec ma veine j'allais choper des mycoses.

Comment j'allais faire pour me traîner hors de l'appart avec ces saloperies aux pieds. C'était peut-être ça ma porte de sortie. Alice n'était pas assez forte pour me porter sur son dos elle-même.

T'es une chochotte, Edward !

Une grande inspiration, rassemble ton courage… Tu es de taille à l'affronter, bordel !

Non, définitivement impossible.

Alors creuse-toi le ciboulot mon pote.

Un éclair (bon je ne savais pas encore si c'était de génie ou de stupidité)…

Je n'avais plus qu'une carte à abattre mais, je me demandais franchement si c'était une bonne idée. La dernière fois n'avait pas vraiment été une réussite. J'avais comme le pressentiment que ça allait encore se retourner contre moi, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre issue, pour l'instant. Et puis merde, pas le choix, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, comme on dit. Je dégainais mon portable et composais le numéro de la dernière chance.

- Emmett, salut, c'est Edward. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

- Salut Bro, alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, je me suis fichu dans un sacré guêpier et assez curieusement, je me suis dit que tu étais la personne la plus indiquée pour m'aider à trouver une solution.

Je résumais la situation, le plus succinctement possible, en évitant au maximum les détails les plus cocasses. Inutile de donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Je savais qu'Emmett avait une mémoire sélective. Il avait la faculté de se rappeler les évènements les plus embarrassants et traumatisants de ma vie, avec une étonnante précision.

- Alors, t'as une idée ? Comment je fais pour me débarrasser d'elle ? _L'interrogeai-je._

- Eh bien, dans un film que j'ai regardé, y a pas longtemps, les personnages étaient pris dans une situation assez semblable à la tienne, le gars était coincé alors pour s'en sortir il a pris la fille et…

- Attends c'était un porno, ton film ? _Le coupai-je._

- Peu importe, c'est pas la question… _Rétorqua-t-il, un brin embêté, cependant._

- Emmett, je te préviens, je n'appliquerai aucun conseil que tu auras pêché dans un porno. Capiche ! _Me fâchai-je._

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me demander conseil, si tu refuses de les écouter, alors ?

- Je voulais une suggestion utile, pas que tu me proposes de coucher avec cette folle. _Ironisai-je. _Dois-je te rappeler que si je fais tout ça c'est pour séduire Bella. Même si je n'y connais pas grand-chose en drague, je pense sincèrement que coucher avec sa meilleure amie, déjà macquée, n'aidera pas !

- T'es un rabat-joie, Eddy.

- Bah si t'es si malin, discutes en avec Rosalie… _Répliquai-je, acide._

- Heu…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon si c'est tout ce que tu as en stock, je vais raccrocher.

- Salut frérot.

- On lui dira… _Grognai-je._

Il était encore tôt, mais j'étais déjà vanné. Je m'affalais sur mon lit, au risque de craquer la couture de mon pantalon, dans le mouvement. Posant mon bras sur mes yeux, je songeais qu'une petite sieste n'aurait pas été superflue avant d'affronter ce qui m'attendait. Bien trop tôt à mon goût, la voix suraiguë d'Alice résonna.

- Allez Eddy, maintenant arrête de jouer les divas et sors de cette chambre ou mon 35 fillette va se charger de te la faire quitter à coups de pompe dans ton joli cul !

- Une minute… _Soufflai-je, résigné._

En sortant, je croisais immédiatement le regard pétillant d'Alice. Elle avait un rictus diabolique peint sur le visage, comme un chat qui vient d'avaler un canari. Le genre de sourire qui dit « Je t'ai eu, tu ne peux pas m'échapper ». Entre ses griffes acérées, tournait un affreux bonnet qu'elle avait dû voler à un rasta.

- En route, Eddyboy !

- Je tiens à le dire une dernière fois, pour que ça s'imprime dans ton cerveau manifestement dérangé. _Capitulai-je._ Tout ça. _Dis-je en agitant les mains de haut en bas pour désigner mon apparence. _C'est absurde… et foireux…

- Oh, ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi, Cullen et je te prierais d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour moi et mes plans soi-disant débiles. Un jour pas si lointain tu me remercieras parce que c'est grâce à eux que tu sortiras avec Bella. _S'exclama-t-elle, en plantant son index dans mon torse._

- Permets-moi d'en douter. _Pestai-je._

- C'est ce qu'on verra. _Lança-t-elle, tandis que j'ouvrais la porte pour nous faire quitter le penthouse._

C'était maintenant officiel, j'étais à bord du Satan express en partance direct pour l'enfer et Alice jouait les chefs de gare.

**BPOV**

Il faisait vraiment beau en ce dimanche matin, aussi je ne résistai pas au plaisir de faire une petite balade dans Central Park.

J'enfilai un court short en denim et un léger chemisier sans manche, bleu ciel, avant de quitter le confort de mon appartement. Une fois dehors, je respirai à pleins poumons.

Ah, cet air chargé de gaz d'échappement et délicats relents de poubelles, le doux bruit des klaxons et du vrombissement des voitures. Ça c'était New York. Perpétuellement en mouvement. Ça m'avait manqué. J'étais définitivement une citadine, malgré mes années passées à Forks.

Peu importe où j'avais pu me rendre au cours de ma vie, mon cœur appartenait à la Grande Pomme. Cette métropole avait quelque chose de particulier, qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs. Une sorte d'énergie dans l'atmosphère qui s'empare de vous et vous électrise. A chaque coin de rue, pour le promeneur attentif, il y avait un détail à capter, un chanteur de rue à écouter, le boniment d'un vendeur à esquiver. Une multitude de lumières et d'images qui flashent et parfois vous agressent. Une source inépuisable d'inspiration.

C'est naturellement que j'étais partie en direction de Central Park. J'avais entendu dire une fois que si on restait assis suffisamment longtemps là-bas, on pouvait y voir toute la ville passer. Je me demandais souvent si c'était vrai.

Pour moi, il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour me reconnecter avec l'âme de New York, me détendre et réfléchir. Marcher, puis se poser, laisser son esprit vagabonder et sentir la morsure du soleil sur ma peau. C'était un des points communs que ma mère et moi possédions. Nous étions faîtes pour la chaleur aussi cuisante soit-elle. Alors que sa peau était constamment dorée, la mienne n'affichait qu'un hâle discret, et ce même au cœur de l'été.

Cela faisait une heure que je flânais dans le parc, tandis que ma playlist spéciale New York s'égrainait.

New York New York – Franck Sinatra

Down and out in New York City – James Brown

Walk in the wild side – Lou Reed

New York State of mind – Billy Joel

Englishman in New York – Sting

City of blinding light – U2

New York in love – David Bowie

New York – Richard Ashcroft

In this world – Moby

The only living boy in New York – Simon and Garfunkel

Broadway – The Clash

New York City cops – The Strokes

Moving in New York – The Wombats

Empire state of mind – Jay Z Alicia Keys

Guidée par la musique, j'avais suivi mon itinéraire habituel : Literaly walk, le Boathouse, Strawberry fields, la statue d'Alice au Pays des merveilles, quand miraculeusement, j'avais repéré un banc libre à proximité de la sculpture. Je m'installais le plus confortablement possible avant de sortir mon roman écorné.

Comme souvent, je perdis vite toute notion du temps. Ce fut la sensation de faim qui me fit relever la tête et m'éloigner des pérégrinations d'Anne Elliot avec Frederick Wentworth (*). Cherchant des yeux un vendeur ambulant de hot-dog, je tombai sur la plus cocasse des apparitions.

Un postérieur des plus divins, moulé dans un jean slim et taille basse… Ce type était visiblement mal à l'aise car il se dandinait bizarrement, d'un pied sur l'autre. Peut-être le signe d'une envie pressante ?

Lorsque je parvins à détacher mon regard de ses fesses délicieuses et si mal mises en valeur et que mon champ de vision s'élargit, j'étais extrêmement circonspecte.

Ce type avec une carrure plutôt impressionnante mais il était fagoté comme l'as de pique. Subitement, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir quitté New-York et d'être catapultée directement à Ploucville. Je me réjouissais pour lui que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon il aurait été foudroyé dans l'instant. En y songeant bien, ce n'aurait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise chose, considérant qu'il était une atteinte flagrante aux règles élémentaires du bon goût.

Si Alice avait été présente, je ne doutais pas qu'elle aurait sauté immédiatement sur le pauvre homme, pour l'enchaîner, en brandissant sa plaque d'agent de la brigade du style.

Mon examen se poursuivait, tandis que je me retenais d'exploser de rire. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son attitude qui me semblait vaguement familier, sans que je parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

D'ailleurs, en faisant l'inventaire, je ne savais ce qu'il y avait de pire :

Le pantalon atroce qui avait l'air plus fait pour une gamine de 15 ans que pour un homme adulte.

Le blouson de cuir, qui n'aurait pas été renié par Fonzie lui-même.

Les santiags en nubuck, d'un beige douteux. Probablement un héritage familial, issu d'un vieil oncle texan.

Ou le bonnet en crochet, tout droit sorti des pires pages d'un magazine de tricot.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, je notais le tee-shirt tie-dye : ça s'était sans conteste le pire !

Ça me rappelait ma mère et sa période hippie tendance New-Age. Pendant 4 mois, elle m'avait fait faire des décoctions de plantes et de teintures, tous les mercredis après-midi, pour colorer des tee-shirts blancs, achetés au prix de gros, qu'elle revendait ensuite le week-end sur différents marchés, aux alentours de Phœnix. J'avais mis trois mois à me débarrasser des tâches de colorants bleu sur le bout de mes doigts et j'avais hérité du surnom de schtroumpf coquet, pour le reste de mes années de secondaires. Oh joie !

Beurk, beurk, beurk !

Accablée, par cet affligeant constat et par le souvenir de précédentes humiliations, je ne reconnus pas instantanément, la personne qui me faisait face.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

A quelques mètres devant moi, dans cet immonde accoutrement, se trouvait :

Edward Cullen.

La réalité ne laissa aucune place au doute : Edward Cullen était définitivement siphonné.

**EPOV**

Je jure que depuis le monde est monde, nul homme sur terre n'avait connu de honte aussi cuisante que moi.

Que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse, pitié !

Alors que je me tortillais maladroitement pour empêcher ce satané pantalon de me rentrer dans la raie des fesses, je l'aperçus toute proche et plus radieuse que jamais.

De toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu croiser, il fallait que je la rencontre elle. Mon pire cauchemar venait de prendre vie devant moi. J'étais grillé, définitivement grillé. Je venais de faire exploser ma dernière cartouche, et au lieu de toucher son but, elle avait fait le bruit d'un pétard mouillé.

Assurément je devais subir une sorte de vengeance karmique, mais je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire au bon dieu pour mériter ça… Il y avait certainement eu une confusion avec Emmett, là-haut ! Bordel, je détestais mon frère…

Pourquoi avais-je écouté Alice, en premier lieu. J'allais lui tordre le cou, aussitôt que je serais sorti de ces vêtements ridicules.

Dire que j'avais supporté toutes ses facéties et ses caprices sans broncher. Elle avait martelé mon amour propre avec un gourdin, comme un gamin tabasserait une piñata, pour récolter des bonbons. Il allait me falloir une sérieuse psychothérapie pour passer au-dessus de tout ce qu'Alice m'avait fait subir, sans parler de mon échec cuisant avec Bella. Je venais de dire adieu à la femme de ma vie, bordel.

Je tournais les talons et prenait la direction opposée, passant devant Alice sans m'arrêter. Si je le faisais, je risquais de la tuer sur le champ et devant bien trop de témoins.

Face au regard mi-horrifié, mi-amusé de Bella, je sus de suite qu'elle m'avait reconnu. Ramassant péniblement les lambeaux de ma dignité, je pressais le pas. Là maintenant, je ne me sentais pas de taille à subir une de ses diatribes.

- Edward, Attends !

- Alice ! Non ! _Répondis-je fermement, tout en baissant la tête, souhaitant disparaître._

- Mais, attends-moi, Ed… _Tenta-t-elle de nouveau._

- Alice, j'ai dit non !_ Grondai-je. _Jamais je n'aurais dû t'écouter toi et tes idées débiles. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis laissé entraîner là-dedans ? _Concluais-je pour moi-même, en courant jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche._

Comme j'aurai dû m'y attendre Alice ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Elle continuait de me poursuivre en faisant des petits bonds furieux pour me stopper. A cet instant elle me faisait penser aux pygmées hystériques qu'on voyait dans le Retour de la Momie.

- Edward… _Rouspéta-t-elle._

- J'ai besoin d'air, Alice. Dégage !

- T'es quoi Edward, une espèce de pigeon ? _Hurla-t-elle en essayant de saisir mon bras._

Quelle judicieuse comparaison ! Et puis soudain ça me frappa, j'étais un pigeon, ou plus justement, le dindon de la farce, dans toute cette histoire. Est-ce que c'était une blague, pour se foutre de moi ouvertement ? Ça expliquerait la présence de Bella. A mesure que j'avançai, ma rage augmentait exponentiellement, à cette pensée. En une seconde, le ciel venait de me tomber sur la tête et cela faisait mal, foutrement mal !

- Lâche-moi, Tom Pouce. _Tonnai-je en me dégageant abruptement, quitte à la bousculer._

J'en voulais à Alice.

J'en voulais à Bella.

Et surtout, je m'en voulais à moi, pour avoir été aussi idiot et négligent. Foi d'Edward Cullen, on ne m'y reprendrait plus.

* * *

(*) Personnages du roman de Jane Austen, Persuasion.

* * *

**Playlist de Bella :**

watch?v=OL0156PYfXk

watch?v=Iw18rTF5OIQ

watch?v=4wNknGIKkoA

watch?v=UFlsXgw_SFE

watch?v=d27gTrPPAyk

watch?v=uCzccXAF8Lo

watch?v=dhUKnV3k0bk

watch?v=3aKO38bPf7g

watch?v=yRTOoccE6oI

watch?v=-IwYQ1Vqf_4

watch?v=yWv0Z0NfS-A

watch?v=vhgYg_ktRdE

watch?v=lv773plAGuM

watch?v=0UjsXo9l6I8

* * *

**Alors, que vont faire Bella, Edward et Alice ?**

**Suite au prochain épisode.  
**

**Pas de date de publication pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vous promets que je serais moins longue. La prochaine publication sera pour Au nom de la loi.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressés par un teaser du prochain, laissez-moi une review en me le précisant et je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer un extrait pour vous faire patienter.**

******Dans tous les cas, si vous avez aimé ou détesté, ou encore si une question vous taraude, une seule solution : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

** Bises et à bientôt.  
**


End file.
